Moonlight's Inferno
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: “Kai kun.” Kai froze. He slowly turned. She was there, standing in front of him, smiling. “Tsuki?” Tsuki smiled and nodded. “Come on Kai kun!” Ch.25 is a song fic...
1. Kaji

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Beyblade, but I do own all the ocs and the plot**

**A/N:** Yeah. I know I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this just suddenly 'popped' in my head; so I decided to write it and see what **you**, the readers, think. **So Please R&R so I can get feed back on whether I should continue this story or not. You people are welcome to give me ideas that I can **_**try**_** to tie it in with the story. So again, R&R. Thanks!**

"…" –talking

'…' –_thinking_

x…x –actions

* * *

**Kaji**

**10,000 Years Ago**

Screams, everywhere; one by one, they fell…lifeless, the fire consuming their bodies. He watched, in terror as the inferno destroyed _their_ city, _their_ home, _their_ life. He didn't run, he just stood still and stared into the glowing crimson eyes that were filled with anger, pain…All was lost. No one would make it out alive…It was his entire fault. **He** created the ending to their civilization, his fault…His fault that men, women, and children were dying all around him. His fault. If only…

His eyes widen in realization. There _is_ something he can do. He looked up at the monster he created. _'It's the only way.'_ He thought. Sighing, he ran towards the crimson orbs. He knew that no one would survive, heck, even he won't. But it was the only way. He was running towards his end, but towards a new beginning.

_'I'm sorry it must end this way…I'm sorry for the pain I caused you…I'm sorry…Forgive me…'_

* * *

**Present Day: Tokyo, Japan: Darkrai High**

"Can you believe it? _We_ get to go to that new island they discovered over a year ago! Kaji Island." A boy with black hair that reached to the tips of his ears stated.

"Fire Island?" Questioned a girl with _really_ short brown hair who had her bangs clipped to the left side. The boy nodded. "Yup Aina. That's what it's called when translated."

"Why is it called that Dex?" The boy, who is now known as 'Dex' held a contemplating look. "Well…I really have no clue." Dex gave a sheepish smile.

"You're hopeless…" Sighed Aina.

"It's called 'Kaji,' or Fire when translated, Island because about 10,000 years ago a fire spread throughout the island, killing everything and everyone that crossed its path." A boy with royal blue short hair answered from his seat. The boy didn't look at them, but at the front of the class, his arms crossed. Dex and Aina looked at each other before turning back to him, Aina was the one to ask, "How do you know that Eli?"

"…Research…" After that, 'Eli' got up and left the classroom. Dex and Aina looked at each other again, Dex shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Outside, under the blossoming Sakura tree, stood a group of teens, five handsome young men accompanied by three decent looking young women. One of the teens, who is sitting, back against the tree, had bright red hair, styled in a very unique way that resembled the wings on a plane. He had his eyes closed. In his arms is a girl with long silver hair, her violet orbs watching the girl with long crystal blue hair, that is tied up in a pony tail who had the most vibrant pink eyes, stare at the orange haired teen who is joking around with the other red haired teen who seemed to have trouble holding down his temper. The teen with short lavender hair and eyes stared at the two teens, smirking at the red heads angry face. The last male had two-toned blue hair. A darker shade in the back and a lighter grayish shade in the front. He was leaning on the tree, a girl with mid-back light hazel hair and forest green eyes stood next to him. "Chill, Johnny. I was just messing with you. Jeesh! You have quite a temper." Chuckled the orange haired teen. The red head, known as Johnny was still fuming. "That. Was. Not. Funny. _Brooklyn_." Johnny replied, gritting his teeth. 

"You really need to control your emotions Johnny." The other red head had opened his icy blue eyes to see the commotion. The girl in his arms let out a small laugh. "You're one to talk Tala. Every time you see a guy look at me, you pounce him." Tala opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and turned his head away.

"So, you guys excited about going to 'Kaji Island'?" The girl with hazel hair had spoken up. "Not really." The lavender haired teen replied. Turning her vibrant pink eyes away from Brooklyn, the other girl gave a quizzical look at the lavender haired teen. "Why Bryan?"

The questioned teen sighed and crossed his arms before replying, "We're just going to look at some ancient ruin, take notes, and leave. Where's the fun in that?"

"Hn. That's why you sneak away, right Riku?" The bluenette teen decided to join in. Standing straight, he smirked at the blue-haired teen who smiled sheepishly. "Uh, it might be hard to, but we could if you want Kai…" Riku answered still giving her sheepish smile to the group who gave her a small smile back. Riku had a talent for sneaking way unnoticed, even if she was standing next to you, whether it is in class, an assembly, class trip, you name it, but she _always_ made it back on time and undetected. The hazel haired teen turned to Kai and said, "Kai, there's going to be tons of archeologist there, we're gonna get caught!" Kai turned his violet orbs towards her and replied, "Then, it's another challenge. Why? You scared Aya?" Aya snorted.

"No Way!"

"Hn. Then it's settled, we're gonna leave the group." Kai looked at the others and received nods from every one of them.

* * *

'_Please…Help me…I don't like the dark…please…please…_' Kai found himself surrounded in nothing but the dark. He couldn't see anything. But he heard a voice asking for help. 

"Who are you?" Yelled Kai looking around him.

'_Help…please…don't leave me here…please…'_

"How can I help you if I don't know where you are?" Kai continued to yell. He knew it was a female's voice, but he didn't know where it was coming from.

It became silent. Kai could only hear his breathing... suddenly…Kai woke up. Panting heavily, Kai looked around to find concern faces from his friends and classmates.

A blonde haired teen asked, "Hey, you alright Kai?" Controlling his breathing, Kai nodded and replied, "Yeah…I'm…fine Max…" Kai felt someone rub his back. He turned to find Aya's concerned face.

"Are you sure you're alright Kai?" Kai looked into her forest-green eyes, sighed and leaned down until their foreheads touched.

"Yeah…I just had…" Kai had to think, _'was it a dream? A nightmare? A vision?'_ "…a dream…that's all" Tala snorted. "It looks to me like a nightmare." Tala turned to sit back down, only to find the rest of the class still staring, glaring at them he barked, "The show's over, so why don't you all just turn around!"

* * *

**Kaji Island**

"Hello class, my name's Judy Mizuhara, yes, I am Max's mom." Mrs. Mizuhara smiled at her son who turned a bright crimson. "As you know, this island was burned 10,000 years ago. A very intelligent civilization destroyed by it."

"Do you know what started it?" Everyone turned to Eli, who ignored his or her stares; instead, he stared hard at Mrs. Mizuhara who felt her spine go rigid. "Um…we're not quite sure. But we have theories saying it could have been a natural disaster."

"If it was natural, wouldn't they be able to escape?" Eli continued to give Mrs. Mizuhara that piercing stare. "Well, it could have started on all sides." Mrs. Mizuhara was hoping he'd stop at that and gave a relieved sigh when he did.

"Well, let's continue." Everyone was too busy with Eli's "staring" contest, that no one noticed that their class became eight teens short.

* * *

"Thank you Eli!" Spoke Riku. "So, what are we going to do now?" She turned to the others who shrugged their shoulders in return. 

'_Help…'_ Kai's eyes widen as he began to look around. _'It's that voice again…but'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as Tala began to shake him. Kai shrugged Tala's hands off.

"Dude, Kai. Are you sure you're alright?" Tala asked his friend.

"I'm fine. I thought I…never mind." Kai began to walk away. The others gave each other skeptical looks and shortly followed.

* * *

"There's nothing fun here!" Exclaimed Riku, yelling towards the sky. The others silently agreed. They had been wandering around, but all they saw were burned this, and burned that; ruins this, and ruins that. 

Kai stood away from the others. He couldn't stop thinking of the voice. He wanted to find it. While Kai was deep in thought, he didn't notice Aya give him a concern look. Aya began to walk towards him.

"Kai-" She touched his shoulder gently, "are you alright?" Kai looked up at her, nodded and leaned down to give her a small kiss as if to give her an extra reassurance.

'_Help…please…'_ Kai heard it again, but this time it was louder. He ran towards the direction he believed it came from, leaving the others, especially Aya, in shock. He heard them yell out to him, but he ignored them. _'I need to find her'_ he decided.

'_Help…'_

'_Where are you?'_ Thought Kai. He hoped she heard him, but as luck would have it, she didn't.

'_Help me…please…help…'_ The voice was getting louder by the second. Kai ran faster, determination etched on his face. _'I'm coming'_ Suddenly Kai came across a dead end. He was sure the voice came from inside the rock wall. He began tapping it, trying to see if it had a secret panel and to his surprise, it did. He pushed it. The ground behind him shook gently. Kai looked down to find a square panel that he didn't notice before slide back. Kai found a staircase that went down deeper. Taking a deep breath, Kai started down the steps, the entrance closing behind him.

* * *

**Don't Forget To R&R**


	2. Awaken

**Awaken**

"Are you _sure_ you saw him run this way Tala?" The group had ran after Kai, but lost him. Tala was staring at the stonewall as if it would tell him where their friend had disappeared to.

"I'm sure of it. He's gotta be hiding here somewhere." Tala began to look behind the _very_ small bushes. "I thought we were looking for Kai, not a rabbit!" Tala turned to glare at his girlfriend. "Well, Renée, at _least_ I'm looking!" Renée sighed. "Tala, let's be reasonable, maybe he _was_ here but left."

"Yeah Tal. Let's continue to look for him elsewhere." Riku also tried to reason with the teen. Tala sighed and nodded. The group began to walk away. Tala took one last glance at the rock wall.

'_Where are you Kai?'_ What the others didn't know was that Kai _was_ there, he was just underground.

* * *

**Underground Passageway**

Kai had been wandering around for sometime, making a mark on the stonewall with his pocketknife whenever he made a turn. The voice was growing louder, making Kai's heart speed up immensely, every time he turned a corner. He knew whoever was calling him was close. He wasn't afraid that he was going to get lost; it seemed whoever wanted his help, was helping him as well because the torches would just light on fire whenever he got close to one. Kai was just afraid with what could be hiding in the dark, for the torches wouldn't light up ahead. So here he as walking, with his pocketknife ready just incase something decided to attack him.

'_Just a little farther'_ Kai made a right turn and continued until he stopped in front of a stonewall, with weird symbols on it. Kai slowly reached his hands out to touch it. Nothing. Kai began to search around frantically. The voice was behind it, he knew, he just had to open it.

'_Calm down Kai. You're not going to get anywhere if you don't calm down.'_ Kai took a deep breath and began to slowly look at every inch of the wall, for a switch or something…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"He's vanished!" Exclaimed Aya, who began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Aya, he couldn't have 'vanished'." Riku tried to reason with the girl. "You just need to sit and calm down." Riku grabbed Aya's shoulders and gently lowered her so she could sit on the rock.

"Calm down! YOU want me to Calm down! How can I? When my _boyfriend_ is missing!"

"Aya…"

"No! Don't 'Aya' me Riku. Kai's gone. He's nowhere!" Aya broke down in tears. Riku bent down and hugged the sobbing girl in order to try and comfort her.

"…We need to tell someone." Everyone turned to Bryan.

"Are you nuts? We'll get in trouble!"

"But he's right Johnny. What if something happened to him? We need help." Brooklyn looked at the others.

"You ladies stay here with Brooklyn. Johnny, Bryan and I will go get help." With that said, Tala and the other two ran towards the adults and their classmates, while the other four went to comfort Aya; well, minus Brooklyn because he felt he would be of no help.

* * *

**Underground Passageway**

"There's gotta be a switch or a trigger somewhere, but where?" Kai looked and felt _everywhere_. Nothing. But, it couldn't be, he must have missed a spot. _'Think Kai, think. Okay, in those adventure movies, where did the hero find the switch?'_ Kai looked up at the torch but shook his head. _'That'd be too easy…but…'_ Kai looked at the torch again and slowly grabbed it, gently yanking it down…

Nothing.

'_It was worth the shot.'_ Kai looked around again, scanning the walls for something. He sighed and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked at his shoes.

'_What the—'_ Something on the ground caught his eyes. He moved some of the dirt with his feet. Suddenly Kai got on his knees and began using his hands to remove the dirt.

'_Please let this be it, please'_ Kai silently prayed and as if he's prayers were heard, he had found it. It was a panel on the floor. The images were movable.

'_Okay, now I just need to figure this out.'_ Kai began turning the images.

* * *

**Back With Tala and the Others**

"WHAT!" Screamed Mrs. Mishima.

"Like we said, he just 'vanished'" Growled Johnny, tightening his fist. "How can this be? Why were you lot running off anyway!" Johnny felt his right eye twitch. He had been the second to explain after Tala nearly ripped Mrs. Mishima's head off. But right now, he feared that **he** was going to tear her, limb from limb.

"I. Don't. Know. 'Mam." Johnny felt a vein pop. Bryan decided that it was his turn to step in but someone beat him to it.

"Look. Instead of repeating everything, let's send out a search party before it gets dark. This island is surrounded by water, so he couldn't have gotten far unless he's stupid enough to try and swim back, which _**I**_ know Hiwatari isn't." They all turned to find Eli standing a few feet from them.

'_Humph. Hikaru __**is**__ useful!'_ Bryan thought, lessening his grip on Tala who had finally calmed down.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, panic was written all over their faces, but as fast as it came, it was gone. The others looked at each other and began to split the class up with at least one archeologist or helper for each group, since they knew the island well.

* * *

**Back With Kai**

He had done it. He solved the puzzle. The image turned out to be a full moon with a weird design in the middle. The only reason as to why it was difficult was because Kai had to match the words that formed the images, and since he didn't know the language, it took a while and a lot of guessing, but he did it. Brushing himself, Kai began to walk into the now open door. He's whole body was trembling. He felt his insides churn, because the stench from inside was overwhelming. _'Ugh! Smells like someone died.'_ And turning his head to cover his nose, Kai saw a full skeleton. _'Shit! Maybe I should turn back.'_ Kai shook the thought off. _'No. I can't. I worked too hard to get this far.'_ Kai turned his head to the front. What he saw took his breath away. There, before him was some sort of stronghold that held a girl about his age, maybe a year younger in it. She was asleep. Colorful lines spun around her crystal looking case. She had nothing on except for bandages that covered her female parts. Kai slowly walked towards her.

'_Are you the one…who's calling me?'_ Kai waited. He was met with silence. Kai noticed that ever since he step foot into this 'chamber' the voice stopped calling. Kai looked around.

'_Now what?'_ Kai spotted a computer type panel in front of the crystallized case.

'_Great. Another one of those weird puzzles. You better be worth it.'_ Kai set to work, pushing random buttons.

* * *

**Back To The Search Party**

"Kai!" Aya yelled out. It was already sundown, and still no trace of Kai. She felt like crying again. But no. She wouldn't. She would be strong for him. She'll find him.

"Kai—" The ground shook again, more violently this time and a little longer. It slowly began to stop. When it did, a bright light shot up towards the sky and vanished.

"Come on! It was this way!" Everyone began to run towards the location of the light. Aya just stood still, her eyes still glued to the spot where the light shot up.

* * *

**The Chamber**

He did it again. Kai definitely felt as if it was destiny, but if not, then lady luck was definitely on his side. The spinning lights vanished, and the crystallized case began to open. The pressure of the opening caused the dirt to fly up. Kai shielded his eyes.

xCoughx

Kai looked up and towards the case, his eyes wide as saucers. A shadow of a female's figure formed through the dust. When the dust cleared, Kai saw her. She held on to the case for support. She shook her lilac hair out of her face. Crimson eyes met violet ones. They stood like that for sometime. She opened her mouth and spoke, but Kai didn't understand any of it.

"Huh?" Was the only reply that he could come up with, followed by a blank look. "Staw. Ruoy. Eman?" (So not real) She spoke slower as if he was stupid. Kai did the exact thing. "I. Don't. Understand. You." The girl in front of him furrowed her eyebrows "cutely" in his opinion.

'_Whoa! You have a girlfriend Kai.'_ She spoke again but Kai didn't catch it. "What?"

"You?" The girl repeated pointing her finger at him. Kai was taken back.

'_Did…did __**I**__ just understood that?'_ "Did I hear you correctly?" The girl nodded, and said

"Who. Are. You?" Kai had no idea what was happening, but he answered her anyway.

"Kai."

"Kai." She repeated. Kai nodded his head. "Tsuki."

"Moon?" Kai gave her a quizzical look.

'Tsuki' pointed at herself and repeated: "Tsuki." Kai turned crimson, realizing that she was telling him her name. She giggled at him. Kai couldn't help but give her a small smile, sudeenly, she collapsed. Kai ran to her side.

"Hey? Are you alright?"

"…Tired…"

'_Man. You just woke up and now you're taking a nap? Weirdo.'_ Kai removed his jacket and placed it on her sleeping form. _'She could get cold once we make it out. This jacket's all I got. But hey! Better than just going out in bandages.'_

Kai picked her up bridal style and walked out of the 'chamber' and began retracing his steps and looking for his marks.

* * *

**With The Others**

"What was that mom?" Max turned to his mother who looked just as lost as him.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." Mrs. Mizuhara was standing on top of the panel, which she didn't notice, and stared at the stonewall.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ WE HAVE TO STOP?" Max and his mother turned to find Renée panting heavily, her eyes murderous.

"Miss, it's—"

"Don't 'Miss' me! My cousin's out there! We can't just stop looking!" Renée was furious. They had looked everywhere, but no sign of Kai. Aya had broken down again; Tala looked like he was on the verge of killing someone, and the rest of their group looked completely hopeless.

"Renée, we looked everywhere. We'll try again in the morning." Mrs. Mizuhara tried to reason with the distressed girl.

"No. We can't! What…what if something happened to him. We…" For once in her life, Renée cried. She cried. She hadn't cried since her parents' death and that was when she was nine, but here she was…crying. Tala went over to comfort his girlfriend.

"Shhh. Listen to yourself Ren. You're talking as if Kai's helpless. He'll be fine. He's a fighter." Renée buried her face deeper into Tala's chest. All Tala could do was hug her back.

'_Please be alright Kai, for Ren and Aya's sake...'_

* * *

I should be done with another chapter for 'A Wondeful Disaster!' by the end of this week, but for my 'Life's One Big Cliche' it might take awhile...

Don't Forget to Review!!!


	3. Meet Tsuki

Diclaimer: I think you guys all know by now that I own nothing except the ocs and the plot  
A/N: Thanks to rebelmewpheonix for reviewing! I think you readers should follow and review too:p

**Kaji Island**

The panel began to close behind Kai. _'Wow. I've been gone that long. The other's probably thought I died.'_ Still holding 'Tsuki' in his arms, Kai began walking. _'How do I get off this island? I sure ain't gonna swim across.'_ Kai looked around. Nothing. 'Tsuki' began to stir in his arms. Crimson met with violet. Tsuki smiled. "Hello."

"So, you finally decide to wake up?" Kai gently put Tsuki down. She began looking around at her surroundings. _'She looks like a four year old who took her first step out of her home.'_ Kai's eyes softened, _'Then again, she __**was**__ stuck in that case for who knows how long.'_ Kai's eyes widened, a thought struck him. _'Could she be…one of those ancient people?'_ Kai looked at Tsuki again. _'Nah. No way. That was 10,000 years ago. And besides, no one survived…right?'_

"Kaaii-kuunn!!" Coming back from 'Lala land' Kai found himself inches away from Tsuki who was looking at him with concerned crimson eyes. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to look directly at his eyes.

Kai backed up. "Ahh! Not so close."

"Sorry!" Tsuki placed her hands behind her back and cocked her head to one side.

xSighx "It's alright. Now we just need to find a way to get off this island."

* * *

They had been wandering for a while now. Kai let out an aggravated sigh while running his hand through his hair. Tsuki turned to look at him. She gave his hand that was holding hers a comforting squeeze. Kai turned to Tsuki and gave her a small smile. 

"I guess we're gonna have to sleep here." Tsuki smiled at him, which confused Kai. Kai thought he saw the sky go blurry, he looked around him and saw a building…_'Wait…What?'_ Yup. There was building, actually, there were _buildings_. Kai looked at Tsuki who was still smiling at him. Kai wasn't sure if he was dreaming, so he did the only thing he could think of, he looked down…cement. _'Okay.'_ Then he looked back…Kaji Island. He looked forward again. _'How the hell…'_ He turned to look at Tsuki for the third time. She was **still** smiling at him. "…Did you…" Tsuki nodded. "…How did you…"

"Teleport."

"…" Tsuki smiled at him **again**.

"You have…powers?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"…Yes…?"

"Yes?" Kai imitated, looking at her unsurely.

"….I…don't…know…" Kai nodded his head. "Okay…I guess we'll just wait and see what other 'stuff' you can do next time. For now, how about we go back to my place?" Tsuki nodded at him

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion**

Kai slowly opened the door. He turned his head towards Tsuki and did a "Shh" signal. Tsuki nodded and did the signal too. Kai couldn't help but smirk at her childish antics. Closing the door behind him, Kai lead Tsuki towards the stairs. Kai was close to placing his foot down when the lights opened.

Kai froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Tsuki looked around and at Kai who still hadn't move.

"Kai?" A voice whispered. Kai's muscles relaxed when he recognized Renée's voice.

"Kai! You're alright!" Renée ran towards Kai who opened his arms to her.

"Yeah. I just took a _**long**_ detour."

Renée got out of Kai's grasp and glared him. "**You.** How could you disappear like that? We were all—" Renée spotted Tsuki, who looked directly at her. "…Kai…who's that?" Renée continued to look Tsuki over and noticed that all she had on were bandages covering all necessary parts and her cousin's school jacket over her. Renée looked at Kai, giving him a questioning look. Kai raised his eyebrows as if silently asking 'What?' Renée just gave the look right back. Kai sighed. "It's…a long story."

"**KAI!** Is that you boy?" Renée and Kai looked at each other, widening their eyes. They heard their grandfather's bedroom door slam.

"Shit! Ren, hide Tsuki." Renée just looked at Kai. "Look, I'll explain later. Just go!" With that, Renée grabbed 'Tsuki' and ran into the living room. Kai watched them go.

"Why didn't you answer me boy?!" Kai looked at the head of the stairs to find his _grandfather_, Voltaire, glaring murderously at him.

'_I'm so dead…'_

**Hiwatari Living Room**

Renée opened a closet and gently shoved Tsuki in. "Stay." Was the last thing Renée said before closing the door. Since she had her mind on Kai's safety, she didn't notice Tsuki's eyes widen when she closed the door, leaving Tsuki, in the dark.

**Kai and Voltaire**

"Ugh!" Kai was slammed against the wall, his grandfather clutching a fist full of his shirt. "Tell me. _Where were you?_" Kai tried to loosen his grandfather's hold, but no use; even if he was an old man, he had a strong grip.

"Hn. You won't tell me? Why?"

"I. Would. If. You. Let. Me. Go." Growled Kai. His grandfather shoved him harder into the wall, choking him.

"Grandfather! Stop!" Voltaire glanced at Renée and released his grip on Kai. "Humph." Voltaire turned and began ascending the stairs only to stop shortly, turning to look at Kai. "You're grounded. No allowance, no car, nothing!" With that, he turned and continued his way up the stairs. Kai turned to Renée who looked at him with an emotionless look. He was glad. Kai hated pity looks. "…Thanks…"

Renée shook her head. "We're family Kai. Besides, if I had let Voltaire murder you, I'd be left alone with the bastard. And **I'm** not gonna suffer alone!"

"Heh…yeah…" Suddenly, Kai looked up and around. "Where's Tsuki?"

"Who?" Kai looked at Renée with a panic-stricken face. "Oh! Don't worry, I hid her in the clo…set…" Renée watched Kai's eyes widen to twice its normal size.

"What?!" Kai bolted towards the living room, Renée close behind him, yanking the closet door.

What Kai saw made his eyes soften, "Tsuki…" He whispered, bending down next to the cowering girl. Tsuki had rolled up into a ball, hands holding her head, her eyes tightly shut; she was shaking violently. Kai gently touched her but retracted his hand as she flinched from his touch. Renée watched the girl, guilt eating at her insides. "Kai…I didn't…I didn't know…" Kai didn't look at Renée. "Tsuki…It's alright…I'm here." Tsuki slowly lifted her head. She looked towards Kai with newly formed tears; she suddenly flung herself onto him.

"Shh…It's alright…I'm here…" Kai gently stroked Tsuki's head, trying to calm her down. Renée just watched, never had she seen her cousin, Kai Hiwatari, act so…so…gentle! It's unheard of! He never acted this way _even_ with _his_ own _girlfriend_! It was…scary…but nice at the same time.

"We need to give her some clothes." Kai looked towards Renée who nodded. Kai and Tsuki got out of the closet, Kai's larger hand clasped around Tsuki's smaller one.

* * *

**Kai's Room**

"Wow…" Renée turned to look at the sleeping girl who was now properly clothed. Kai had just finished telling Renée about his "little" adventure, from hearing her call him to the closet incident. Renée turned back to Kai. "So, do you think she's an _Icarian_?

"Ika-what?" Renée rolled her eyes. "You didn't listen did you?" Kai gave her a 'you think' look. Renée let out an audible sigh. "And yet you get decent grades…An _Icarian_ is what you call the ancient people of Kaji Island.

"Oh…well, I don't think so…" Kai turned to Tsuki. He had contemplated about this as well, a while ago. "Yeah…I definitely don't think so."

"And why's that?"

"They all died remember?"

"So? You found her in a case, _**under**_ the _Icarian's_ ruined city!"

"…Yeah, but…look—" Kai pointed at Tsuki. "—She's young…" Renée contemplated on it while glancing at the girl and then sighed. "Maybe…but still…"

**Hiwatari Mansion—Kai's Room: Morning After**

'_Ugh…so bright…?'_ Kai felt something or _someone_ shuffle beside him, under the sheets. Kai wasted no time and looked under the sheets to find a mass of lilac hair. That's when it hit him. Tsuki stayed in his room and he didn't bother sleeping on _his_ floor after Renée left. Kai got up out of bed and headed towards his joined shower room, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"OMG! Kai? OMG! Your safe…OMG! I'm coming over right now!"

The line went dead. _'Aya's such a worry wart…'_ Another thought hit him _'Shit! Aya's coming over…'_ Kai looked towards the sleeping girl. _'Okay, I just need to keep her away from my room…'_

xDINGx _'Holy shit! She can't be her already!'_ Kai listened to the voices downstairs. Yup. Aya _was_ here. Kai heard her go up the stairs. Kai looked around and quietly shut his bedroom door.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Aya's voice rang through his ears. Kai turned around slowly. "Ah…Nothing…"

"…Ookaayy…Don't you want to put some clothes on?" Kai looked down at his attire, which only consisted of black boxers. "Uh…No…"

"…No…?"

"No. it's…hot." Kai wiped the beads of sweat than began to form on his forehead, hoping that it now looked like he was really hot, when he was just nervous.

"Kai, are you okay?" Aya walked up to Kai and felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever…maybe we should go inside and sit—"

"No!" Aya looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head. "I mean—"

"He means that his room is a complete pig pen, and he needs to clean it up…right Kai?" Renée looked directly at Kai who nodded his head.

"Okay…I'll help you—"

"NO!" Aya looked taken back at Kai and Renée's simultaneous outburst.

"Aya, come here. I need help with choosing an outfit for my…uh…date with Tala"

"You better go, I'll catch up with you after I clean my room." Aya began to walk towards Renée, glancing at Kai before Renée dragged her away. Kai let out a relieved sigh, leaning against his door, which suddenly opened; causing him to fall backwards. Looking up, Kai was met with Tsuki's smiling face.

* * *

"Okay. Stay right here. Okay?" 

"Okay!" Kai ran his hand in his hair. All his friends were in Renée's room, waiting for him to tell them what happened. Kai was debating on whether he should make up some bogus lie or tell them the truth. For now, Kai was going to leave Tsuki in his room.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Kai-kun." Kai turned around and gave a small wave back to Tsuki who was waving like there would be no tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, Kai headed towards Renée's room.

* * *

**Renée's Room**

"No!" Kai and Renée looked at each other before turning to their angry friends. For the past hour, Kai had been avoiding their questions making excuses or changing the subject. Right now, Tala asked where'd he disappeared to, and Kai replied by saying he was thirsty again and asked if anyone else was. But everyone, excluding Renée, replied 'No'.

"Kai. Why are you avoiding our questions?" Tala was the one to ask again.

"I'm not."

"Bullshit." Countered Johnny. Everyone agreed with him.

"Just tell them Kai, they deserve to know." Kai turned to Renée and gave her a 'WTF' look.

"Wait. You know what happened Ren?" Tala looked to his girlfriend.

"Naturally. **I** am **his** cousin after all."

"If Renni knows, then you _have_ to tell us too Kai!" Riku clasped her hands together and gave Kai her 'pout' face. Kai sighed heavily. "Fine." _'I have to check on Tsuki anyway.'_ Kai got up and began to leave the room.

"Hey!" Kai turned to Johnny. "You haven't told us yet!" Kai sighed again. "I can't **tell** you until I **show** you." They all looked at each other, got up and followed Kai, who headed towards his room. When he opened the door, he was "attacked" by a lilac haired girl.

"Kai…who's _**she**_?" Aya gave her boyfriend a 'you have 5 seconds to explain before I castrate you' look.

"Aya. It's not like that. Come on, I'll explain."

* * *

"Impressive." Brooklyn was the first to respond. Everyone nodded his or her head, all of them looking at Tsuki who was smiling shyly at them behind Kai's frame. 

"So, how are you gonna tell Voltaire?" They all turned to Bryan and back to Kai. "I…I have no idea." Kai hadn't planned to tell Voltaire, but he knew that he couldn't just hide Tsuki in his room forever, especially with school coming up…, which was one day from today, Kai groaned silently. He had to think of something.

**Darkrai High—End of the Day**

'_One more minute.'_ Kai was ready to bolt out of the class as soon as the bell would ring. His classmates had been pestering him about his 'disappearance', but stopped when Johnny threatened to kill the next person who asks him what happened. But that wasn't the only reason why he was anxious to go home. Normally he'd hang out after school or with the others, avoiding home as much as he can, but now it's different. Tsuki was left home because, well, he had school. He was worried that she may have been found, hopefully not. He told her to stay in his room the whole day. He snuck her plenty of food and drinks to last her till he made it home.

xBRRRIIINNNNGGGx Kai bolted out the door, not noticing how Eli narrowed his eyes at him, and nearly tripping as he went down the stairs. Kai began running home, since his grandfather took his car away.

**Hiwatari Mansion**

Kai ran up the stairs and towards his room. He opened the door to find…Tsuki looking through his car magazine. Kai let out a relieved sigh. Tsuki heard the sigh, looked up and smiled.

"Kai!" Tsuki tossed the magazine and ran towards him.

"Hn. Sorry I was gone so long." Tsuki shook her head and continued to smile at him.

"**KAI!**" Kai signaled Tsuki to keep quiet who repeated his actions again. "Coming Grandfather!" Kai closed the door behind him and headed towards his grandfather's studies.

His grandfather had his back to Kai.

"Who were you talking to boy?" Voltaire turned to glare at his grandson.

"…No one." Kai replied in a cold tone.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you on my way up here!" Kai snorted. "I guess you need a hearing aide, since you're hearing things."

"Don't. You. Dare. You are in enough trouble as it is." Growled Voltaire. "Leave." He turned to look out the window again. As Kai turned to leave Voltaire spoke, "Don't forget, you're still grounded." Kai tightened his fists. He didn't have to look at his _grandfather_ to know that he was smirking. On his way to his room, Kai's cell rang.

"Hello." Hissed Kai.

"Whoa! What's with you?" Tala was on the other line.

"Nothing. Just my Grandfather."

"Did he find out?"

"What? No, that's not it."

"Okay, that's good. So you wanna go to Giancarlo's party tonight? Of course Tsuki can come."

"Can't. Remember, I'm grounded." Kai opened his bedroom door, closed it and sat on his bed, watching Tsuki go through his homework. _Curiosity is gonna get her in trouble one day.'_

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Dude. I said, why not sneak out?"

"Are you crazy! This mansion's huge! I'm not gonna jump out the window, besides the stairs and the front door squeaks."

"No. Ask Tsuki to 'teleport' or whatever she did at Kaji Island."

"Tala."

"Yeah."

"You're brilliant."

"I know…wait? Are you messing with me?"

xSIGHx "Never mind. See ya later." Kai turned to Tsuki again and found her writing all over his homework.

"Ahh! Tsuki! Don't do that!" Kai snatched his homework from the now shock Tsuki who just looked at him. Kai sighed. "Tsuki, you shouldn't—" Kai looked over his homework…they were…right. "How do you know French?"

Tsuki just smiled.

* * *

**Well? How is it so far? Good? Bad? **

**Basically, What do you think?**

**Review Please!**


	4. Hide and Seek

**TsukiKishuko:** I'm so excited! I got reviews!!!! You make me happy! –does a happy dance- _Hopefully_ I'll get more reviews –glares- but thanks to all who reviewed!

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus:** I like the tutoring idea so I'm gonna use it…but later on in the chapters! Thanks.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

**With Tala and Renée**

"Are you sure Kai said here?"

"Yes, Tala, I'm sure." Tala and Renée had been waiting for half an hour for Kai and Tsuki.

"You don't think they got caught…Do you?"

"Let's hope not." Tala turned his attention towards Renée, thinking back to when they first met. They had met last year, their sophomore year. Tala had been such a player back then, but Renée straightened him out. And now, he didn't know what his life would be like without her in it.

Renée felt Tala's eyes on her, so she turned to him.

"What?" Tala smirked, "Nothing" and turned around. "Hey! I think I see them Ren."

"Where?"

"Over there." Yup. Kai and Tsuki were power walking towards them, well, Tsuki was skipping, and Kai was the one power walking.

* * *

**Giancarlo's Party**

"Kai! Behave." "Sorry." Once they had reached Enrique Giancarlo's house, Johnny had volunteered to keep an eye on Tsuki, while Kai and Aya had some "alone" time, which consisted of making out outside next to the sliding door that lead back into the living room.

The glass sliding door opened. Aya and Kai turned their heads to find Johnny looking like he was caught doing something, when he shouldn't be.

"Johnny, what are you doing here? Where's Tsuki?" Kai sent Johnny a questioning look, while waiting for Tsuki to "pop" out of nowhere and pounce him; she had a tendency to that whenever she saw him after a long period of time.

"She's inside…"

"You left her **alone**?" Kai began to advance towards Johnny but was held back by Aya, who glared at Johnny, but for a different reason.

"Only for a bit…I uh…heard noises, went to check, but since it's just you two, I'm gonna leave." With that, Johnny left.

"That was…weird…maybe I should check on Tsuki..."

"Kai, chill. Tsuki's fine. But…I'm not…" Aya gave Kai her "pouty" face. Kai smirked and went back to making out with his girlfriend.

**With Johnny**

'_Shit. That was close. If Kai found out I lost Tsuki…he'd bury me alive!'_ Johnny looked around, trying to spot a mass of lilac hair. _'Shit! I'm screwed…so screwed…'_ Since Johnny was too busy looking around and worrying about his death, he wasn't watching where he was going, so he bumped into Riku.

"Hey Johnny!"

"Hey Riku." Riku looked towards where Johnny was looking, noticing he had a worried look on his face.

"Johnny…"

"Yeah…"

"Where's Tsuki?" Johnny tensed up and slowly turned his head towards Riku. "Uh…"

"Please tell me you didn't lose her…"

"Uh—"

"Lose who?" Brooklyn and Bryan walked up and joined the duo. "Hey John? Where's Tsuki?" Asked Brooklyn looking around for the shy curious girl.

"Please tell me she isn't the one you lost…" Johnny stared at Bryan. "Uh…I guess I won't be saying anything…" Johnny gave the trio a small smile.

"What won't you be saying Johnny?" Just his luck, Tala and Renée decided to join him as well. _'Now all I need is Kai and Aya…actually…no…not Kai…not until I've found Tsuki.'_

"Johnny lost Tsuki." Johnny glared at Riku who gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't—" Renée looked around, "—You did."

"Shit! We need to split up and find her. Whatever you do, don't let Kai find out." Everyone agreed with Tala and went their separate ways, their goal; find Tsuki before Kai finds out.

**With Tsuki**

She had lost the very short-tempered redhead, so now here she was looking for him.

"Tsuki!" Tsuki turned her head to find Tala yelling her name. She headed towards him, but her path became blocked by a _very_ big guy; Tsuki went around him…But Tala disappeared. Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows and continued walking around. Looking for someone she knew.

"Tsuki!" Again she heard her name called, Tsuki turned to find Riku heading up the stairs. She ran towards her, but lost her when she got to the top. Tsuki saw a mass of blue enter the room at the end of the hall; Tsuki walked to the end of the hall and opened the door.

"Riku!" But what she saw was not Riku, but two people, male and female.

"Oops!" Tsuki closed the door, in order leave the two shock people alone, and went back to the stairs. As she reached the stairs, she saw Renée at the bottom calling out her name. This time Tsuki bounded down the stairs, knocking people's drink on their faces, clothes, floor, etc. When she reached the bottom…she was gone.

**With Brooklyn**

Brooklyn had taken a different approach. Instead of yelling out 'Tsuki' he had asked a few, well sober or close to sober people, if they had seen a girl with crimson eyes and lilac hair. So far, none of them spotted a girl like that. Brooklyn sighed and looked around; he did a double take towards the stairs and saw Tsuki standing near them. Brooklyn pushed his way towards her. A giant guy blocked his path; when he moved around him, she was gone. _'Shit!'_

**With Johnny**

'_Shit. She's not here. What if someone dragged her upstairs?'_ Johnny shook his head. _'No. Don't think like that.'_ Johnny was too busy with his thoughts that he passed Tsuki while saying, "Hey Tsuki." Johnny stopped in his tracks, turned around and saw…people who were not Tsuki. _'Shit! She was just here!'_

**With Tsuki**

She had found Johnny, but he seemed too preoccupied that she let him be. Now she was just looking for anyone she knew in the crowded area full of people. So far, she had seen Tala, Riku, Renée and Johnny. She hadn't seen Brooklyn, Bryan, Kai and Aya. A man who was "twirling" around and spinning his bottle, which nearly hit Tsuki, but she ducked in time, began laughing hysterically. Tsuki felt uncomfortable so she crawled her way out of the crowd.

**With The Gang**

Bryan had spotted Tsuki, near the _very_ tipsy guy who was spinning his bottle, so he ran towards her. At the same time, Brooklyn, Riku, Tala, Renée and Johnny spotted her as well, but they didn't see each other. So all of them ran towards the lilac haired girl, who "vanished", and when they finally saw each other it was too late. They created a dog pile, Johnny at the bottom and Riku all the way up top.

"Get Off!" Came Johnny's muffled order. Since they were too busy untangling themselves, they didn't see Tsuki get up off the floor, finally away from the crowd, and leave through the sliding door that lead to the backyard…

* * *

"We're screwed." Johnny buried his face in his hands. 

"Actually, you are. You volunteered to watch her." Johnny glared at Riku for the second time tonight.

"Maybe I should tell Kai."

"Tell Kai what?" Everyone went rigid, but relaxed when they saw Enrique Giancarlo, host of the party and biggest player.

"Uh…nothing." Brooklyn was the first to recover, as always.

"Okay…" Enrique looked at the group but stopped at Johnny. "What's with the sad face Johnny? Did you get turned down?"

"Worst…I lost Tsuki."

"Tsu…ki?" Enrique gave the group a confused look. The gang turned to glare at Johnny who gave them a _very_ small smile back.

"Uh…our friend who just moved here." Replied Riku.

"Oh…a…girl?" Enrique gave the group a sly look.

"…Yes…but Kai will kill you." The group gave Johnny an 'are you stupid' look. "What?" Johnny looked at his friends.

"Wait…why would Kai 'kill me'? Isn't he dating Aya?"

"Yes, he is…but you see…Tsuki and Kai are very close." Replied Brooklyn, looking serious.

"Oh…well, you better find her quick or think up a good excuse cause here comes Kai."

The gang all turned to find Kai heading their way, with an unreadable expression. _'Shit!'_ was the only thing that was going through their minds.

"Hey guys, Johnny."

"Hey…" Replied everyone, excluding Johnny who said, "What's…up Kai?"

"The ceiling McGregor." Kai deadpanned. "Are you…say…missing something or _someone_ McGregor?"

"Uh…no?" Johnny felt cramped and small under Kai's stare. _'He's going to kill me.'_

"Really? Cause I found, actually, Tsuki found Aya and me." Kai stepped aside and there was Tsuki. She waved and smiled at the gang, who all gave relieved sigh.

"Thank God You're Okay!" Johnny let out a relieved sigh, but stopped celebrating after he spotted Kai's glare.

"Heh…oops?"

"Oops! Johnny! You said you were going to watch her!"

"I did! She just vanished!"

"Yeah. For what? An hour, two, three maybe?"

"Nuh-Uh! Just five minutes ago!" Argued Johnny, trying to look convincing.

"Right, so what she told me all happened in five minutes?"

"Uh…What…exactly did…she say?" Johnny gave Kai a nervous look.

"Something along the lines of, 'I lost Johnny, found him' and something about playing hide and seek with the rest of you guys. Everyone turned to look at each other and back at Tsuki who smiled at them. Johnny on the other hand, fainted.

* * *

**TsukiKishuko**: LOL! Poor Johnny...the stress got to him...I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Don't forget to Review. I need reviews -glares- if you don't mind :) 


	5. Closer To You

**TsukiKishuko:** Hello my fellow readers! Well, I'm here with another chapter…though, I am still a _bit_ disappointed with the few reviews I've got compared to how many people read _are_ reading this…But many thanks to _those_ who _do_ review…you guys are A-MAZING:)

* * *

**Closer To You**

**Kaji Island-Secret Entrance**

"There's nothing in there Sir." A young woman, around her early twenties, with long black hair, spoke to an old man who looked nearly bald.

"WHAT?! How can that be! Are you sure?" Yelled the old man.

"Yes. When we got the chamber door opened, we found nothing except an opened crystallized case." The young woman watched her superior pace back and forth; he began muttering, "How can that be? No one knows the language. Heck, not even Mrs. Mizuhara…only I know it…only I…how?"

"Sir, we found markings on the wall." The old man stopped pacing and turned his head towards the woman.

"Markings? What kind?"

"Just ordinary ones that were made by a knife." The man walked towards the open panel and looked down into the darkness. The young woman looked hesitant to ask him something, but decided to ask her superior anyway.

"Sir…What…exactly was _suppose_ to be down there?" The man didn't bother to turn his head towards her as he replied. "A being…a being that will have the whole world bowing down to its possessor…"

**With Kai and Tsuki**

"That one Kai-kun!" Kai watched Tsuki run towards the flower shop; Kai decided to bring Tsuki "shopping" with him since she had been cooped up in the mansion for the past week.

'_Yeah…That's right; it's been a whole week since I found her…wow…'_

"Kai-kun! This one!" Kai snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards Tsuki. Tsuki was holding a bouquet of Moonlight Sonata Lilies. "You think Aya will like those?" Aya was mad at Kai for some reason that he didn't know; so Kai decided to "shop" for apologizing gifts, even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"Yes! Smell it Kai-kun." Tsuki brought the lilies up to Kai's nose, who smelt it.

"Hn. They do smell good." Tsuki placed the flowers in his hands and went to look around some more, smelling every flower and making funny faces and shaking her head towards Kai when she didn't like the smell.

"Aw. How sweet. You two make such a cute couple." Kai turned his head towards the owner of the shop. She was old, and held a gentle smile towards Kai. Kai turned a nice shade of crimson that matched the roses that were next to him. "Ah…No…She's not my girlfriend." The old woman's smile never faltered. "Oh! Is that so…that's too bad…is she a family member?" Kai shook his head 'no'. "Oh! So a…close friend?" Kai turned to look at Tsuki, who continued to smelling the flowers, before turning back to the owner… "Yeah."

"Then there is still hope!" Kai gave her a questioning look. "…What?..." The old woman let out a small chuckle. "There's still hope to blossom a relationship." Kai's eyes seemed to bulge out. "Wha—No! I…I have a girlfriend!" Even when Kai said that, the old woman's smile never faltered. "Oh…really…" She turned to look at Tsuki, who was _still_ smelling the flowers, "That's really is too bad…but…who know…" She turned back to Kai and smiled at him again.

Kai was beginning to feel _very_ uncomfortable. "Uh…I'll take these." Kai went to reach for his wallet, when the old woman stopped him. She shook her head 'no'. "No…it's…on the house." She turned to Tsuki, who was now looking at the two; Tsuki smiled at the old woman who returned the smile as well. Kai didn't know what to say…or do, so he said his 'thank-you's and left, hand in hand with Tsuki. The old woman continued to smile.

* * *

"That was awkward…huh Tsuki?" Kai turned to look at the said girl who nodded her head and said, "Yes…Awkward" and smiled at him. Kai shook his head. _'She's like my own personal entertainment…'_ They came across an ice cream cart. "Hey Tsuki, do you want some ice cream?" Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows, Kai smiled at her actions. "Ice…cream?" 

"Yeah. It's sweet but cold. You'll like it."

"Okay!" Kai approached the ice cream man. "Uh…can we get two chocolate chip ice creams?"

"Yeah. Here you go sir. And one for your girlfriend." Again, Kai turned crimson. "She's not my girlfriend" The ice cream man looked taken back but recovered his composure. "Oh! Sorry, your…friend?" Kai gave a small nod and gently dragged Tsuki, who was happily eating her 'ice cream', away from the man.

'_What's with people today…do they __**all**__ have to assume we're dating just cause we're hanging out? Jeesh!'_ Kai and Tsuki sat on a bench, and just ate in silence.

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion—Renée's Room**

"No, he's not here Aya."

"…"

"He's with Tsuki."

"…"

"Aya, chill. No need to get jealous, they're just friends." Renée looked towards Tala and gave him an apologetic look.

"Okay, I'll tell him to call you back when he gets back...alright bye."

"Finally!" Tala nuzzled Renée's neck. "I thought she'd never stop!"

"Yeah, well, she's just a bit paranoid that there's something more happening between Kai and Tsuki." Tala gave his girlfriend an unimpressed look, " _A bit_?" Renée sighed, "Yeah, you're right…she's _really_ paranoid."

"Hn. Let's stop talking about Kai's little love triangle…I need attention too!" Renée smirked at Tala, "You're such a dweeb." Renée and Tala closed the gap between them.

* * *

**With Kai and Tsuki**

They had finished their shopping. Kai had gotten Aya a teddy bear, flowers, and chocolates. It's sounds completely cliché but oh well, Kai didn't care as long he was forgiven. They were now on their way back to Hiwatari Mansion. Kai was going to drop off Tsuki in his room, as always, and head towards Aya's place.

When they got there, Kai gave Tsuki the signal. The next thing he knew, he was in his room. "Okay. I'll be back later, Ren should be here. Remember 'Shh'." Kai liked doing the 'Shh' sign because Tsuki would _always_ copy him, and frankly, Kai found that it was cute. "Alright, I'll see you later." Before he fully closed the door, he turned to glance at Tsuki who whispered, "Bye Kai-kun…" that was also accompanied by a small wave. Kai smiled and quietly closed the door.

* * *

**In A Dark Room**

"What do you _mean_ someone beat us to it!" A tall figure, hidden by the dark, growled, clenching his fist. "I don't care what you do! Find me whatever was in that case!" With that said, he slammed the phone down._ 'Who else knows the Icarian language besides Dr. Zagart and myself…who? But whoever it is __**will**__ pay…'_ He let out a 'madman's laugh'. Suddenly, the phone rang, cutting his 'laugh' short. Gaining back his cold demeanor, the man answered the phone.

"Hello." He listened to the person on the other line, his right eye beginning to twitch. "Are you stupid! They're a bunch of high school kids! They aren't capable of knowing the language! It takes years to master! Why do you think we didn't bother to tell anyone about the island until last year, when we found it a few years back! Ugh!" He slammed the phone for the second time, glaring at nothing but the dark that surrounded the room.

* * *

**With Tsuki**

She was bored out of her mind. She's been cooped up in Kai's room for a _whole_ week, besides the time the girls took her shopping, the times she and Kai would sneak out to hang with the others, and today, when Kai took her 'Aya shopping'. But she was stuck in his room again. She had already explored his whole room and the connected bathroom, read all his magazines, even his history textbook that he kept forgetting to bring to 'school'. Tsuki turned her head towards the window. She watched as a bird flew by. She got up and walked towards the window. She wanted to go out there, she wanted to explore the city. _'It's so big…'_ Tsuki sighed and walked back towards Kai's bed and lay down. She turned her head towards the clock, 5:30pm. Kai had been gone for four hours. She turned her head back towards the window. _'Maybe…'_ She shook her head, _'…No,…Kai-kun said no…but…'_ Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into deep slumber

* * *

Fire, there was fire, everywhere. She heard screams, Tsuki looked around her. One by one, the people surrounding her fell. She looked around her again. She spotted a man, with short brown hair, he looked to be in his mid thirties. He just stood there, looking at her…Suddenly, he ran towards her, determination etched on his face. Tsuki closed her eyes and shielded herself from the incoming impact…Nothing… 

Tsuki opened her eyes…It was dark…Tsuki felt her heart beat speed up, she **hated** the dark…she heard voices speaking in her native tongue

"_Stirips nihtiw, tnarg su ruoy rewop"_

"_Leas reh lous ni a dlrow erehw, thgil tnseod tsixe'_ Tsuki covered her ears and tightly shut her eyes, it was happening again. She felt cold again, afraid…She yelled

"Kai-Kun!" She wanted Kai, he saved her from the dark, she needed him again. "Kai-Kun!" She felt helpless, the voice growing louder. She looked around, she was standing in the middle of circle, it really _**was**_ happening again…They were going to lock her up again. "No! Kai-Kun!"

Tsuki bolted up, she was covered in sweat. She turned around saw Kai beside her; She hugged him, tears running down her face.

"Shh…it's alright…it was just dream…" Kai held on to her, he didn't know what else to do. Tsuki felt safe again, Kai didn't know that…to her, he was her savior…With him around, Tsuki believed that she would never have to go back…never…

* * *

**In A Lab**

"Dr, Zagart! I think we found it." Dr. Zagart jumped out of his seat. "What?! Where?!"

"We don't know Sir." Dr. Zagart fell backwards. "What do you mean? You said you found it!" The young woman next to him turned so she was facing him. "We did, but it was gone before we could locate its location." Zagart ran both of his hands on his face. He took two deep breathes…The woman just watched him…waiting…_ 'Here it comes…'_ Next thing she knows, she's watching Dr. Zagart pull his hair, or whatever's left of it, jumping up and down screaming…he was acting like a complete child in tantrum mode. Then he stopped. He was panting heavily; he looked like a complete mess. He turned to the young woman. "Dr. K, watch that monitor for another energy burst…and track it this time!"

"Yes Sir." Dr. K turned back to the monitor. Dr. Zagart sighed and closed his eyes.

'_So close, yet so far…but soon, our efforts will pay off…we'll have control of what was in that case…and with it…the world…'  
_

* * *

**TsukiKishuko**: Well, there you go! Hope you like it 

Don't forget to Review...Your thoughts on my story really does help! I'd really appriciate it if you'd review:)


	6. Responsibilities

**TsukiKishuko: **Hey my fellow readers!!! Well, here I am with another chapter…but no fear, _A Wonderful Disaster!_ and _Life's One Big Cliché _has not been forgotten…they should be updated some time this week or next…

I'd also like to thank my reviewers again, for their FANTASTIC reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**any**_ beyblade characters…I don own _my_ ocs and the plot…everything else _**isn't**_mine!!!

**TK:** Now that I got that out of the way…let's begin…

* * *

**Responsibilities**

**Darkrai High**:

"Kai! Hurry up! Ugh!" Kai smirked, as Aya _tried_ to drag him to class. He was in a good mood today; one: he and Aya were on good terms again; two: his grandfather went on a business trip and will be gone for the rest of the week, and three: Kai was doing _way_ better in _all_ his classes, thanks to Tsuki. The girl was a genius! She's been helping Kai with his homework assignments and projects. Speaking of Tsuki, Kai couldn't help but let his mind drift off to the night after he got back from Aya's place:

**Flashback:**

Kai was almost home, he took a _long_ detour, so he wouldn't have to see his grandfather, since he was still grounded. Aya had forgiven him after Kai promised her countless of times that there was nothing going on between him and Tsuki, which there wasn't and probably will **never** be. Stopping, Kai looked at the tall oak doors and grabbed the handle and walked in. Trudging up the stairs, Kai was greeted by his butler, Vladimir, who had been with Kai since he was a child. Kai opened the door to his room to see Tsuki silently trashing about, a pained expression etched on her face. Kai was immediately by her side. A faint whisper of "Kai-kun" left her lips. "Tsuki! Tsuki! Wake up Tsuki!" Kai backed up as Tsuki bolted up, sweating sliding down her flushed face. As soon as she spotted him, she instantly attached herself to his waist and began to silently cry…

**End Flashback**

"Kai?" Kai snapped out of his thoughts and removed Riku's hand out of his face. "You alright?" Tala turned around from his seat to get a better look at Kai, leaning forward, he whispered, "You're not…hearing voices again…are you?" Kai gave Tala an unimpressed look, "What?! Last time you spaced out, you were hearing voices!" Kai rolled his eyes at Tala.

"Hearing voices are we, _Hiwatari_? That's not good." Kai turned towards the voice and found Eli staring at him. "Wouldn't you know, _Hikaru_; you probably talk to yourself." Eli narrowed his eyes at Kai. "At least I wouldn't need to worry about contracting _any_ STDs." Kai smirked, "Hn. It's called _protection_ and know your partner _Hikaru_. And don't be taking your sexual frustrations out on me." Eli let out a low growl, but before he could retort, their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Ishida walked in and eyed the two male teens. Eli glared at Kai one last time before taking his seat in the middle row.

* * *

"Did you see Hikaru? He's such an ass kisser. Nice comeback by the way Kai." Johnny took a bite into his apple. It was lunch; the gang was hanging out under the Sakura tree, whose leaves began to fall; indicating that Autumn was close. Tala swallowed his food before adding in, "Yeah, I know. Who knew the guy knew so much about the Icarian Civilization. If we hadn't known him since junior high, I'd say he was one of them." Brooklyn who was lying down on the grass, observing the clouds, sat up. "You're forgetting Tala, Max and Tyson knew just as much…more surprising Tyson knew his stuff…" 

"Yeah, but Max's mom and Tyson's dad are archeologist. Neither of Eli's parents are."

"True…but it's called research my friend, you should try it sometime." Tala gave Brooklyn a 'WTF' look. "Who the hell researches on their free time? I sure as hell don't and never will!" Brooklyn shook his head and went back to relaxing. Riku had been listening to the two's exchange. "Why do you guys pick on Eli so much? He's a really not that bad." It was Riku's turn to receive a 'WTF' look from Tala. "What?" Tala shook his head.

"What?! Are you serious! It's _Hikaru_ for crying out loud! The guy gets on my nerves!"

"Exactly!" Johnny decided to join in.

Kai watched his friends' list reasons as to why they hated Eli Hikaru. Kai sighed and leaned back on the tree, closing his eyes.

"Hey. Where's Bryan?" Kai opened his eyes to find Riku looking around for Bryan. "What? What does Bryan have anything to do with Hikaru?" Johnny questioned the teen. "Nothing. I just realized that he's not with us."

Brooklyn chuckled, "You are so random…but if you must know, he stayed behind to help Aina put away the books." Tala looked puzzled for a second. "Does Bryan have a 'thing' for her?" Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders, "I'm still debating on that…but…he probably does." Tala nodded his head and turned to Renee who was listening to her iPod. Sighing, Tala went back to his lunch.

* * *

x Brriinngx Kai was glad that school was over, he _really_ wanted to go home. Kai threw all his stuff in his bag and headed out the door. "What's the rush, _Hiwatari_?" Kai stopped and turned to glare at Eli, and continued walking. "I've noticed that you've been, excited to get home since your…_disappearance_." Kai stopped in his tracks, "You're delusional Hikaru." 

"Am I?"

"Hn." Kai continued walking, ignoring Eli's penetrating stare.

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

Kai trudged up the staircase and towards his room. "Hey Tsu—" Kai looked around, Tsuki wasn't in his room. _'Weird…Probably in Ren's room.'_ Kai headed to Renee's bedroom and opened the door. Poking his head through, Kai called out, "Tsuki?"

No reply. Kai felt his heart beat speed up, panic starting to take over. He began opening every bedroom, restroom, and closet door; calling out Tsuki's name in the process. _'She's not upstairs…maybe she's hiding somewhere downstairs.'_ Kai ran down the stairs and began opening every door again, while calling out her name.

No where. Kai tried to stay calm, but the way his heart was pounding in his chest wasn't helping him. _'Breathe Kai, breathe…panicking isn't going to help you find her. Breathe.'_ Kai began taking deep breaths, _'Okay, If I were Tsuki, where would I go?'_ Kai looked at the backyard. _'Pool.'_ Kai ran towards the sliding door and searched the pool area…and the pool. He was relieved that he didn't find her body in the water, but he was beginning to panic again. She wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere in the house. _'Okay, if she's not here, then that means…she's somewhere wandering around Tokyo! I'll call the others and ask them to help me look for her…yeah, that's what I'll do.'_ Kai ran back into the house passing Vladimir, who just got back from shopping, along with Tsuki who was holding a grocery bag.

Kai picked up the phone and dialed Tala's number but stopped mid way, hung up the phone and turned around. He was staring at Vladimir and Tsuki who also stared at him, the latter smiling. Kai pointed at Tsuki, confusion etched on his face. "Tsuki?" He asked unsure. Tsuki nodded her head. Kai turned to Vladimir, "How? What? You…"

Vladimir raised an eyebrow at Kai and replied "I stumbled upon her when I went to check your room." It was Kai's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I know you don't like anyone entering your room, but you have been acting strange, and it seemed to me, that whatever was causing you to act strange was in your room…so…" Vladimir glanced at Tsuki, "I think you are intelligent enough to figure out the rest. My apologies Master Kai." Tsuki looked at Vladimir and Kai, neither of them moved. Tsuki decided that it was too quiet, so she put the bag she was holding down and walked over to Kai, who continued staring at Vladimir.

"Kai-kun?" Kai snapped out of his trance and looked down at Tsuki. "I'm hungry." Kai let a _very_ small smile cross his lips. "Me too." Vladimir smiled at the two. "I guess after I make you two something to eat, you, Master Kai, can explain to me who this young lady is." Kai gave him a 'yeah right' look, which Vladimir responded with, "If not, I'll have to inform _Master Voltaire_." Kai's face fell, he tightened his grip on Tsuki's hand, causing the girl to look up at him. "You wouldn't."

"I believe I would, if you don't tell me what's going on young Master." Kai let out a low growl, "Fine."

Kai had finished explaining to Vladimir about how Tsuki came to live in his and Ren's room, in Renee's at night. Vladimir agreed to keep it on the "hush-hush". Right now, both Kai and Tsuki were laying down on his bed, Tsuki listening to the rhythm of his heart beat, giggling every now and then. Kai closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**In A Lab Somewhere:**

"No Sir, we haven't found 'it' yet"

…

"Yes, I know Sir. It's just, 'it' hasn't emitted any energy waves that can help us locate 'it', since the last one…"

…

"Yes Sir."

…

"I understand Sir." Dr. Zagart let out a stressed sigh as he lowered the phone. "What did he say?" Dr. Zagart turned to Dr. K, "He's getting impatient" Dr. K snorted, "He needs to understand that we're trying as hard as we can." "I know Dr. K, but…" Dr. Zagart didn't finish off his sentence, instead went back to work, Dr. K following suite.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Thanks Bryan, you didn't have to walk me home." Aina looked down at her shoes, too embarrassed to look at the burly teen. "Hn. It's on my way home…" "Oh…" Aina couldn't help but feel her heart drop. "…" Aina glanced up at Bryan who was looking away from her. She felt her heart drop even more. _'Get a hold of yourself Aina…look at him, he's probably waiting for me to go inside so he could leave…who was I kidding?'_ "Uh…thanks again Bryan." "Don't mention it." With a short side glance at Aina, Bryan turned and began to walk away. Aina watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Kai heard his, 'Heels Over Head' by Boys Like Girls, cell phone tune. Kai felt so comfortable that he ignored it. It stopped ringing, Kai let out a sigh of content and tightened his grip on Tsuki's waist…_ 'Wait!'_ Kai was now wide awake. His cell began ringing again. Kai slowly got out of bed and answered his cell. "Hello." 

"Hey Kai, it's Aya…Did I wake you?"

"Not really…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you since we hardly do that anymore along with hanging out…"

"What do you mean? We always talk and hang out."

"…I know, but not as much as we used to..."

"…Aya…"

"…hmm…"

"Look, what do you say to a movie and dinner tomorrow?"

"…Hmm…I'm gonna have to say yes…but what about Tsuki?" Kai glanced at the sleeping girl. "I'll drop her off at one of the guy's place if Ren can't watch her."

"…Okay…see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah…tomorrow…" Kai laid back down and stared at his navy blue ceiling. Again, Kai closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere:**

A dark figure sat in the shadows, contemplating. _'Nothing…they found nothing. No sign…nothing. But it can't be, 'it' must be out there, but…where? What if one of the…No, that's absurd, a teenager finding the secret passageway, opening the chamber and the case…Pfft…not possible!'_ The figure sighed, his patience running low with each passing day that he didn't have 'it'. He opened a drawer and pulled out a stone tile. He pushed the button on it and watched as a hologram of a man with short brown hair in his mid thirties come on; the hologram began to speak:

"_Ti sah nekat su ynam sraey tub ew evah deliaverp, a gnieb htiw yranidortxe srewop, elbapac fo gninrael gnihtyna…sti' ylurt gnizama…ew evah nevig ti a eman, —"_ The hologram became blurred and the voice was muffled. _'What did they call this 'being'? What was 'it'? I must know…I must…'  
_

_

* * *

_**TK:** There ya go  
Do you know who the 'dark' figure is??? Me? ...Yup! I know!!! LOL  
Does Tsuki play a big role? ...Maybe...  
What did the hologram man say? ...I don't know...-glances side ways-  
I wonder who'll be in charge with Tsuki while Kai and Aya go out...  
Find out next time on ch.7:**Tag**!!!  
Please R&R!!! 


	7. Tag

**TK:** I was so excited today when I opened my e-mail!!! I Got Reviews!!! Yay! I was happy! Thanks to all of you, you all put a smile on my face. I'm also glad that people like this fic. So I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** beyblade characters, but I do own the ocs and the plot.

* * *

**Tag**

**Hiwatari Mansion**

"Don't tell me he's _still_ asleep! We need to leave for school!" Renée headed up the stairs towards Kai's room. Renée opened the door, "Ka—" Renée stopped because the sight before her was…cute…which also caused a small smile to graze her lips.

Tsuki turned to Renée and signaled her to keep quiet. She then turned back to Kai who was fast asleep facing her, his arms around her waist; she began poking him again. Kai stirred, and muffled something, Tsuki continued to poke his cheek until he grabbed her finger; he opened a lazy eye and looked at her, "Stop…" Tsuki giggled at him.

Renée just stood by the door and watched the exchange, an eyebrow raised.

Feeling eyes on him, Kai turned towards the door, his smile turning into a frown, "What are you doing there? Never mind. How long _have_ you been there?" Renée smirked at Kai, "Long enough. Now get up, I'll tell Vladimir to get the limo ready since walking is out of the question."

* * *

"No Johnny." Kai turned from the teen. "Aw…come on Kai! I _promise_ I won't lose her this time! Besides, you don't have anyone left!" 

"No. I have Vladimir."

"Nope." Interjected Renée, "He has errands to run for grandfather." While Kai's face fell, Johnny's brightened. "See! Now you _**have**_ to let me watch her!"

"Johnny."

"Yeah Brook."

"Why are you so determined to watch Tsuki?"

"Simple. I'm failing Trig. So I need her help."

"Ah! Now I see…maybe I should do that too…"

"Back off orange! Tsuki's mine! I asked first!" Kai felt his eye twitch.

xSighx He turned towards the sigh to find Aya, she had a disappointed look on her face. It was Kai's turn to sigh, "Fine." Johnny turned to Kai, "Really?!" Kai nodded his head, "Yes! I'm gonna get an A!" Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I can't believe I just agreed…'_ Seeing Kai's regretful expression, Bryan spoke up, "When I'm done with my…errands…I'll check up on her." Kai turned to Bryan and gave him a grateful look.

"So it's settled, Ren and Tal can hang out, you and Aya, Bryan and…I don't know, Brooklyn with his cousin, Riku and her mom, and me and Tsuki!. It works!"

Tala snorted and leaned towards Renée and whispered, "Yeah, until he loses her…"

Johnny glared at Tala, "What was that Ivanov?" Tal smirked, "Oh, we're on last name basis, _McGregor_?" Johnny pointed his finger at Tala, "Watch it Ivanov…"

"Hn. I don't think it'd be hard to miss a scared McGregor running around looking for _someone_."

"Hey!"

* * *

Kai came out of his room wearing black jean pants; a white tank top under his leather jacket, and white shoes with black shoelaces. He matched completely. Grabbing his keys, his grandfather didn't know he had a spare, Kai walked downstairs to get Tsuki. Tsuki was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for Kai. She was wearing a brown beanie/hat, a long sleeved crème shirt, a mid-thigh turquoise skirt with white knee high socks. She was currently looking at her brown shoes, wiggling her feet. 

"Ready?" Tsuki turned to Kai and nodded. Getting up she grabbed Kai's hand and followed him towards the garage.

**McGregor Mansion**

"Bye Kai-kun!" Kai nodded in response to Tsuki's wave and then turned back to Johnny. "Don't lose her McGregor." Johnny expressed a mock hurt, "Kai, don't you trust me?" Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Johnny thought about it for a minute, "Actually…no…and don't worry, I can't possibly lose her in _my_ own home! Now leave!" Johnny pushed Kai out the door and closed it behind him. Kai shook his head, took one last glance at the house and left.

"Okay Tsuki, let's start." Johnny dropped his Trig book in front of Tsuki. He sat himself down next to her and waited for her to make the first move…Tsuki stared at the book and at Johnny. Johnny just stared at her… "Okay-" he grabbed his Trig book, "-I need help with these." Tsuki took the book and looked at it…she remembered Kai doing them a few days ago…she grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write.

**Zagart's Lab**

"Okay, since you're new, I'll have you do something important for me, to test you of course." Dr. Zagart turned to the new 'recruit' "Yes, Sir." The young man saluted. Dr. Zagart raised an eyebrow. "We're not in the military, put your hand down." Dr. Zagart examined the young man, _'Hmm…in his early twenties…average height…scrawny…wears glasses…Dear God! I was expecting a scary man, not a …__**nerd**__…is this all they have to offer me? xSighx I guess he'll do.'_

"Stand straight boy! What's your name?"

"M-my name Sir?"

"No, your mothers'…of course your name!" The young man's eyes widen. "I-it's Tae…Mori, Tae…Sir."

"Tae?"

"Yes, Sir." Zagart looked contemplating. "Well, boy, I have a mission for you." Tae looked like he had won the lottery. "R-really?! Oh wow! I-I'm honored!" Zagart nodded his head. "Yes, yes, you should be. Now—"

"What is it Sir?"

"IF YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ME! I'D TELL YOU!" Tae backed up. "S-sorry…"

"As _I_ was saying, you are going to find 'it'" Tae raised an eyebrow, "'it'?" Zagart nodded. "Um…Sir, what is an 'it'?" Zagart stared at Tae, who began to sweat profusely… "We don't know, the—"

"But how am I supposed to find 'it'?" Zagart's eye began to twitch, "BOY! STOP INTERRUPTING ME! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING TO FIND 'IT', WIT—"

"How? If I—"

"BOY! WHAT PART OF 'STOP INTERRUPTING ME!' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tae's eyes widen immensely. Zagart calmed down and continued, "You are going to track it with this device that _I_ invented," Zagart handed Tae the tracking device. Tae looked it over, "How does it work Sir?"

"Push the button." Tae did just that. "Now, when you have found 'it', a red dot will pop up, and you—"

"But how do I find 'it's' exact loca…okay…I'll shut up now." Tae had seen the murderous look on Dr. Zagart's face. "You just follow the arrows that will show up once you've found 'it'." Zagart looked at Tae who looked at him… "Say something boy! Do you understand how it works?!" Tae nodded his head violently, "Well, then, don't just stand there! Go!" Tae ran out of the lab passing Dr. K who just walked in. Dr. K turned to Dr. Zagart, who was pinching the bridge of his nose while mumbling something.

Zagart turned to look at Dr. K, who was chuckling, "I'm guessing that's our new recruit?" Dr. Zagart let out a sigh accompanied by a nod. "So, what _**did**_ you tell him to do?" Zagart turned and smirked at Dr. K, "I told him to find 'it'" Dr. K raised an eyebrow, "Really? Does he know that the device won't find 'it' unless 'it' uses its powers?" Dr. Zagart's smirk turned into a grin…

"Ah…well, he'll be gone for a while then…"

**McGregor Mansion:**

Tsuki was happily eating her ice cream bar that Johnny provided, because he was excited that he finally got how to do his homework.

"Done." Johnny sighed and turned to Tsuki, who stopped eating and looked at him. "I'm bored…wanna watch a movie Tsuki?" Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows. Johnny recognized that look, it was Tsuki's 'I have no idea what you just asked me' look. "It's something you watch on that." Johnny pointed to the T.V. Tsuki looked at the T.V. and back to Johnny, "Okay." Johnny got up and began to rummage through his DVDs, _'Can't let her watch anything scary…hmm…how about this?'_ Johnny pulled out 101 Dalmatians. _'Man, this is old, but at least it isn't scary.'_ Johnny popped the movie in and sat back down with Tsuki.

**Elsewhere:**

"Thanks again Bryan…" Bryan nodded towards Aina. They were at the orphanage helping. "No, really, it's sweet of you…normally; guys wouldn't do things like this…so…" Aina looked away, trying to conceal her blush. "It's cool…I…I better get going, I promised Kai, I'd check up on…something." Aina looked at Bryan and nodded. Bryan turned and began walking away, missing Aina's hurt expression."

* * *

Tsuki watched the credits, the movie was over. Tsuki turned to Johnny who was fast asleep. She got up and started to look around his house. While passing one of his many windows, Tsuki stopped and looked out of it. Across the street was a tree and on that tree was a small animal. Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows, curiosity getting the best of her, and headed towards the front door, taking a final glance at the young man before leaving… 

Tsuki ran across the street, took a big jump, and landed safely on the branch. The creature was small and black except for its front paws. It made a 'meow' sound. Tsuki picked it up the 'creature' and jumped down. The 'creature' leaped out of her arms; as soon as the 'creature' jumped out of her arms, a new and bigger creature went after it yelling out 'Woof' Tsuki watched the small creature run from the big creature; not wanting the small creature to get hurt, Tsuki ran after them.

As soon as Tsuki disappeared around the corner, Bryan appeared around the opposite corner. He headed towards Johnny's house. Once he reached the door, he found that it was slightly ajar; Bryan brushed it off.

"Johnny!" Nothing. "Johnny, you home? Tsuki?" Bryan went in and closed the door behind him. Bryan heard snoring; following the noise, Bryan found Johnny sleeping on the sofa, Tsuki nowhere in sight.

"Hey Johnny, get up." Johnny continued sleeping, so Bryan did the one thing that came to mind, he pushed him off the sofa. With a loud 'Thud' Johnny got up.

"Wha—?" Turning he found Bryan. "Oh…hey Bry, what's up?"

"Hn. Nothing. I just came to make sure you haven't lost Tsuki."

"Pfft…of course I haven't, she's right he—" Johnny looked to the right of him, which was Bryan's left…Nothing. Johnny turned to Bryan, "She was right there…hold on…" Johnny got up and began calling out Tsuki's name…Bryan watched his friend and shook his head. He had a hunch about what happened…while Johnny fell asleep, Tsuki found something that caught her eye outside, so she left…and probably followed it…Sighing, Bryan got out his cell and began dialing Renée's number, he was going to need reinforcements, while heading out the door. Still yelling out 'Tsuki' Johnny saw Bryan head out the door, curiosity getting the best out of him, Johnny followed.

* * *

"Uh-huh…fine..." Renée hung up and turned to Tala, "It was Bryan." Tala raised an eyebrow and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Really…heh…let me guess…he's calling cause Johnny lost Tsuki…right?" Tala's smile faded when Renée continued to give him a serious look, "Are you kidding me?! I was just messing around with him when I said he was going to lose her! Argh! What an idiot!" Tala pinched the bridge of his nose, "How long do you think he's lost her?" "He doesn't know, he fell asleep." "You're joking…right? What kind of an idiot falls asleep! It ruins the whole "watching" purpose!" Renée sighed and nodded while getting up out of the hot tub, Tala following after. 

**With Tsuki:**

She was gaining on the huge creature who was also gaining on the small one. Tsuki ran faster, determination etched on her features. They came upon a busy place, full of people everywhere. The crowds dispersed as they saw a kitten, a dog, and a girl running towards them. Tsuki, being fed up with the chase, held her palm out and focused on the bigger of the two, a clear light surrounded it and soon was lifted off the ground. Tsuki placed the 'beast' on the other side of the street and continued to follow the smaller one.

The kitten stopped and began to walk on the busy road. Tsuki's eyes widen at the 'car' which was headed towards it, thinking fast, Tsuki 'appeared' next to the kitten and 'disappeared' to the other side, animal in hand. Tsuki let out a relieved sigh, but didn't have time to celebrate because the kitten jumped out of her arms and ran off again.

**With Tae:**

"OMG! The red dot is growing! It's close by!" Tae began to follow the directional arrows, _'Wow…my first mission and it's already going to be successful!'_ Tae ran, coming to a halt a few feet from 'it' thinking, _'…Oh no… 'it's only a few feet away…what if this 'it' is hungry? What do I do? What if this 'it' wants to kill me!'_ Tae took a deep breath, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, _'W-what's 'it' doing? OMG! It's heading towards me!'_ The red light on the device slowly made it's way towards Tae. Panic and fear began to take over, and since he was sweating profusely, his glasses began to fog up but Tae was too scared to move, his eyes glued to the device. The dot stopped, Tae felt the presence of 'it'. He gulped and slowly began to look up, _'I see…normal looking legs? Okay…maybe it won't be that bad'_ Tae tightly shut his eyes and slowly opened them, his blue orbs met with amber ones… "meow" …Tae fainted.

**With Tsuki:**

Hearing a 'Thud', Tsuki removed the kitten that she put in front of her face to see the young man , who she approached because she thought he looked sad, on the floor… "asleep" Tsuki looked at the kitten, which looked at her. Shrugging her shoulders, Tsuki began walking away, leaving the man alone, to "sleep."

**With Part of the Gang:**

Bryan, Renée, Tala, and Johnny met up at the park, it was late. Johnny dropping his head in shame.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Lost. Her. **AGAIN**!" Tala grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt, "I was just kidding when I said that I'd find you running around looking for her!"

"Tala. Stop. Drop him." Tala did just that and turned to Renée. "Look. We'll have to look again…this _**is**_ a big city…" Everyone nodded, including Johnny who went to sit on the bench. The trio looked at him and headed their separate ways.

"Johnny!" Johnny shook his head, guilt was eating at him that he thought he heard Tsuki say his name.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" Johnny let out a sigh…

"Tsuki…not now…I'm too depressed to talk to you…"

"Why?"

"…Because I lost you again…Besides, I'm have to go and lo—" Johnny stopped mid sentence and looked up. There in front of him was Tsuki who was holding a small kitten. Johnny's eyes widen and he jumped up and grabbed Tsuki by the shoulders and started to shake her. "You're alive! You're safe!" Johnny grabbed Tsuki's hand and dragged towards the others who were beginning to look like tiny specks.

"Guys! Guys! I found her!"

The three turned around to find Johnny headed towards them, with a very confused and shocked Tsuki.

Panting heavily, Johnny gave the three a wolfish grin, "See…I…told…you…I'd…find her…" The three exchanged unimpressed looks and turned back to Tsuki who held the kitten towards them, "Meow…"

* * *

The five teens were close to Johnny's place, all they needed to do was turn at the nearing corner. It was dark out. Tsuki was in lead, while Bryan brought up the rear. Turning the corner, Tsuki made an unexpected halt, which cause Johnny to stop so he wouldn't run into her, but it didn't give enough time for the rest, so it ended up with Bryan hitting Tala, who hit Renée, who hit Johnny who nearly hit Tsuki, but ended up face flat on the cement, because Tsuki bolted and started yelling out 'Kai-kun' 

The four teens gave each other looks, Johnny, who was on the ground, recovered and ran towards Tsuki, the others following.

**With Kai:**

He had been waiting for only five minutes, but it was long enough to know that something happened. And to confirm his suspicions, he saw Tsuki bounding towards him with a…kitten? Kai was sure it was a kitten, but that's not the point, the point was how he found all his friends, excluding Brooklyn, Aya and Riku, running after her.

"Hehe…Kai-kun! Guess what? I—" Tsuki was silenced by a hand, specifically, Johnny's hand. Though Johnny was able to silence her, Tsuki was still able to raise the kitten towards Kai's face, who went cross eyed for a moment, but gained back his cold demeanor.

"Uh…Hey Kai…You're early…" Kai raised an eyebrow at Johnny, "Early? Johnny, it's 8pm. I've been gone for four hours!"

"Really? Gosh…it doesn't seem like four hours, when you're playing tag…" Everyone gave Johnny a 'WTF' look, besides Tsuki who was preoccupied with her new friend.

"Tag?" Kai gave Johnny an unconvinced look, and turned to the others who looked away.

"Yeah, haven't you played tag before?" Johnny continued. Kai gave Johnny a blank look, "With…all of them?" The four teens, who were watching the exchange, kept their mouths shut, listening to how Johnny was going to pull this off. "Yeah, well…it was only Tsuki and myself…and then the others joined in later on, when…when we passed them…yeah! And the next thing you know…we got so caught up that we…didn't notice the time…" Johnny looked at the others and back at Kai, who still looked unconvinced, "Really? Then why were _**all**_ of you chasing Tsuki?" The others looked at Johnny, "We were still playing." Johnny answered nonchalantly. "Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I was 'it'." "Really? Then why were you ahead of the others? Plus, you could have tagged anyone else, but you seemed pretty determined to reach Tsuki." Johnny gave Kai a blank look before replying, "Did…did I say **_I _**was 'it'?…I meant…"Johnny looked at the others "Bryan…yeah…see…" Johnny walked up to Bryan and whispered, "Bryan tag me…" When Bryan didn't respond, Johnny grabbed his hand and tagged himself with it, "—See…Now I'm it." Kai just flat out looked at Johnny and shook his head, "Enough. Just hand her over…" Johnny complied. Kai began to walk away only turning shortly to ask if Ren needed a ride home, which she said no.

"Uh…so…Kai…I'll be happy to watch Tsuki aga—"

"**NO!**" Johnny shrank back as everyone turned to yell at him, excluding Tsuki who looked at everyone and then at him.

**Zagart's Lab**

"What! You found 'it'?" Tae nodded. Dr. Zagart and Dr. K looked at each other surprised.

"Well? What did 'it' look like?!" Zagart grabbed Tae and began to shaking him. "I-It looked like…a kitten!"

"What?!"

"It did! Except it…it had human legs!" Dr. K looked doubtful, but Dr. Zagart on the other hand…"My God! It's a hideous thing! No wonder the Icarian's sealed it away under their city!" Dr. K gave Zagart a blank look, "Sir…you…you don't actually believe that…do you?" Dr. Zagart turned to Dr. K, "Of course I do! It fits perfectly…the…the Icarian's described a beast so strong that it struck fear to everyone! I…I must inform him…he'd like to know…yes…"

"You should Dr. Zagart, Sir…yeah…Sir?…" Zagart turned to Tae, "Who's 'him'?" Zagart walked up to Tae and smacked him, "You idiot! '_Him'_ is our superior, Boris Bolkov! Dumbass!"

"S-s-sorry!"

"You should be! Goodness Gracious!" Dr. K shook her head at the two men, turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**TK:** Well? Well? How is it so far? Poor Tae...Zagart is giving the guy a hard time...and poor Johnny yet again...I guess babysitting...well...not _babysitting_ but just watching out for someone, specifically Tsuki, isn't the job for him... 

Tae and Zagart both think that 'it' is a human/kitten...Dr.K thinks they've lost their mind

How will Boris will respond to the news??? What do you think?

Well, you'll just have to wait till Ch.8!!!


	8. Reliving The Past

**A/N:** Wow…it's been a while…but here I am!!! I don't know what to say except thanks again to my reviewers! –Looks at readers- you lot should review too! Make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything beyblade related, I do own the plot and the ocs.

* * *

**Reliving The Past**

"Hahaha…" Brooklyn wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe you lost her, especially since it was your own home! Hahaha." Brooklyn and Riku were having a good laugh at Johnny. Tala had told them about yesterday's events. "It's. Not. That. Funny." Johnny was fuming, and the blush was not helping. "Yes it is JonJon." Riku was having problems holding in her laughter. "Even on your own turf, you can't even watch her." Johnny felt a vein pop. "How was I _supposed_ to know that she'd just get up and leave like that?" Brooklyn and Riku looked at each other and went into a fight of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…A kitten…The monstrosity in the chamber…is a kitten?"

"Yes Sir…but it's a human/kitten Sir… a hybrid."

"Why am I having a hard time believing all this?"

"Uh…No idea Sir."

"Let's say, I believe it. How long will it take to locate…the beast?"

"Uh…Not sure…but as soon as it emits some traceable energy."

"…"

"…Sir?" The figure hung the phone and began to try to consume the given information. _'A…human kitten? …'_ The figure sighed. _Knock Knock._ "Come in" The figure of Dr. K came through the door. "Ah! Dr. K, just who I wanted to see…What do you make of this…human kitten?" "I think it's absurd, but it's the only lead we have so far." Boris nodded his head in agreement. "But…Sir…If it were 'it'…it would be quite an…interesting specimen…" Boris glanced at Dr. K and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said it was 'absurd'?"

"Don't get me wrong Sir, it is…but at the same time…It's not." Boris made no indication as to whether he comprehended the statement or not, something else was on his mind. _'This seems…too easy…I have a feeling we're on a wild goose chase…'_

oooooooooooooooooo

"Meow? Meow? Where'd you go? Tsuki looked under Kai's bed. Standing up, Tsuki headed downstairs. On her way down, she passed Vladimir, "Mister Vladimir? Have you seen my Meow?" Vladimir looked confused for a second, "You mean…the kitten you brought home?" Tsuki nodded. "No dear, I haven't seen head or hair of the thing." Sighing, Tsuki continued her search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haha, no way Tyson, you mean it?!" Tyson nodded his head vigorously towards Max. "Yeah, I got it on video." "Sweet! You need to let me borrow it!" Kai sat a few desk away from the chattering teens. To anyone else, he looked like he was working diligently, but he really was just focusing on Tyson and Max's conversation; waiting for the right moment to jump in and ask them a question that had been eating him away.

"Really?! Your dad can understand some of the language?! That's amazing! At the rate he's going, he could be considered an Icarian." Kai's ears perked up, this was what he was waiting for, "Hey…Max…" Max turned to Kai, "Yeah?"

"…The Icarians…are they…really that smart?" Max's eyes brightened, he thought he was in trouble with Kai, "Yeah, many of their technologies were pretty advanced…some even advanced than our own! Some of the things my mom found came from other countries. Even some of their writing was written in many different languages." Kai nodded his head, "Were…were they born…you know…smart?" Kai was just warming up for the real question that bugged him. Max held a contemplating look, "Um…actually…we don't know for sure…but scientific theories say that they probably were…why?" Kai shrugged his shoulders, "…Just curious…" Max nodded his head and was about to turn around when Kai spoke again, "Do they have…powers?" Max furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head, "Um…not that we…know of…"

"Curious, aren't we _Hiwatari_?" Max and Kai turned to Eli who stared, only at Kai, from his seat. "Why are you so…_interested_?" Kai narrowed his eyes, "They're an interesting civilization, it's only right to wonder…" Max watched the sparks fly from either teens, not sure what to do." "…True…" Eli left it at that and went back to reading his book. Max turned to Kai, "Don't let him get to you Kai; it's alright to take a sudden interest…" Kai turned to Max, "Hn."

* * *

"Meow? …Huh?" Tsuki headed towards the closet under the staircase, opening it she found…. 

"meow" Amber eyes looked into crimson ones, "Meow! There you are."

oooooooooooooooooo

"Just tell him Riku." Riku turned from staring at a group of male teens, Brooklyn and Johnny among them, to give Renée a shock look, "Are you crazy! No Way!"

"So, you're just gonna stare at him…for the _rest_ of your life?"

"Uh…I don't know?" Sighing Renée turned back to her book, Riku turning to finish her homework, taking quick glances at a specific teen every once in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…what are you gonna tell Voltaire?" It was gym; the guys were being timed on their swimming laps, the girls were on the track. Tala and Kai were leaning on the fence, waiting to be called. "I'm not going to tell him anything." "Kai, you can't hide Tsuki from him forever." "Hn. I won't, just until something terrible happens to the old fart, which involves him getting hospitalized." Tala shook his head, "Not unless Tsuki can make that happen, it's not, at least not yet…"

"Humph."

"You've been lucky so far, I mean, two weeks without him noticing you've been hiding a girl in your room, is really something. But you can't go on like this."

"Yes I can. If I can hide Tsuki from him for two weeks, I can hide her up to until I move out." Tala stood up straight and walked in front of Kai so they were facing each other, "Okay, but let's say _what if_ he found her…then what?" Kai stared at Tala who stared right back, "Hn…"

"HIWATARI! You're up!" Kai walked around Tala, "I'd wing it." Tala stared at Kai's back surprised. _'Wing…it? Is he crazy?!'_ As Kai was getting ready, he thought back to what Tala had said. Sighing Kai decided to push it to back of his mind and think of something later.

oooooooooooooooooo

The door to the lab slid open, a tall man with violet hair walked in. He looked around the room, spotting Dr. Zagart, the man headed towards him, stopping directly behind him.

"Tae, you subordinate fool! How many ti—B-b-boris Sir!" Zagart leaned back; he was expecting Tae, not Boris to be behind him.

"Hn. You should really look before you leap…but in your case…yell."

"Sorry Sir." Boris ignored Zagart's apology and looked around and at the screen, "Have you found this…human cat yet?" Zagart looked at Boris, "No Sir. The monster hasn't been emitting any energy waves…" Boris raised an eyebrow at Zagart, "The monster is big and ugly, not to mention unusual looking…how hard can it be to find?"

"Well, it could be concealing itself from us…hiding… so, it's difficult…but don't worry Sir, we'll have that monstrosity for you soon…"

"Humph. You better, or you'll have to kiss, not only your job but your son goodbye." With that, Boris turned and left. Zagart released the breath he didn't realized he was holding, sweat dripping down his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki, I'm home!" Kai closed the oak doors and began ascending the stairs. He opened the door to his room to find Tsuki throwing her kitten 'Meow' up in the air and catching it again. Kai had to shake his head, the reason why Tsuki named her kitten 'Meow' played in his head.

**Flashback:**

"Fine." Kai had agreed to let Tsuki keep the kitten, "But, you have to take care of him."

"Okay." Kai smirked at Tsuki's happy feature. "What are you going to name him?" Tsuki stopped cuddling the kitten and held it far from her face, giving the kitten a questioning look. "meow." The kitten 'meowed' at Tsuki, causing the girl's eyes to widen and smile. "Meow." Kai raised his eyebrow and repeated, "Meow?" Tsuki nodded her head. "Tsuki…you can pick another name for him you know…" Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head 'no' "Why?"

"Because that's his name."

"And you know this…how?"

"Watch." Tsuki placed the kitten in front of Kai's face; Kai gave the kitten a questioning look. The kitten responded by saying "meow."

"See! I told you!" Kai bit his bottom lip to suppress the chuckle that was making its way up, but he did give Tsuki a _very_ small smile. "Okay. Meow it is." Tsuki smiled at Kai and turned to smile at her kitten 'Meow.'

**End Flashback**

Shaking his head, Kai placed his stuff down and went to lay on his bed, Kai was exhausted, he wanted nothing else to do but sleep; but he knew he couldn't because he had tons of homework to finish and, even if he didn't want to admit it, he desperately need to come up with a plan just in case his grandfather finds Tsuki. Kai glanced at Tsuki who was still playing with the kitten, his eyes softened…for the past two weeks the two had become **really** close, closer than he thought he could ever get with anyone again. She was everything he was not or could never be. She was carefree, innocent…something Kai wished he could be sometimes, but he knew he couldn't…not with his grandfather still alive, he could never be free. He'd always be chained…chained from the outside world…from life itself, and being innocent is definitely out of the question. Kai snorted and chuckled when that thought came up.

Tsuki looked up from her kitten to Kai and gave him a questioning look, but brushed it off. Kai turned to look up at the ceiling; he closed his eyes…his past memories resurfacing from the depths of his mind…

oooooooooooooooooo

"Father!" A miniature Kai of about ten ran towards his father, Susumu Hiwatari, who welcomed the boy with open arms. A young women with long two-toned bluish-gray hair, light in the front and dark in the back, entered the room, smiling brightly at her husband and son…_ 'It felt…it felt like nothing could go wrong, that everything was perfect…but…it wasn't…'_

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" _'I remember hiding behind the wall, sitting on the stairs…listening…my father wanted to leave the business…he wanted something else…but my grandfather wouldn't hear it.'_ "Are you mad?! The Hiwatari business has been in our family for generations! You plan to throw it away?! What about your family?! Do you plan to throw that away as well?!" _'What my father said that day…I will __**never**__ forget…how could I…'_ "Yes." Voltaire stepped back, shock. Nastasia Hiwatari lifted her head, tears streaming down her face…they hadn't realized that someone else heard. Kai sat there, paralyzed…Kai heard footsteps, his father came into view, his head was down, his brown bangs covering his eyes, he headed towards the oak doors…Kai realized, he really was leaving, mustering up what strength he had, he ran after his father. "Father! Father! Don't go Father!" Mr. Hiwatari turned, his violet orbs came upon his son's desperate face. He gave his son a small smile and made his way to his car. Kai tried to run after him, but his grandfather held him back, yelling, "Fine! Leave! You ungrateful Son of BITCH!" _'That's right…that was the first time I heard Grandfather swear…and…it was the first time I saw my mother cry…my mother…she was heartbroken, she cried all night…every night…__I remember…I remember sitting in front of her bedroom door…listening…but I never cried…never…I was too angry at my Father that…I didn't have any room for tears…I hated my Father even more when…when my mother died…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will she be alright?" The doctor shook his head at Voltaire 'no.' "Why?"

"She just…doesn't have the will to live anymore…" _'Didn't have the will to live…I repeated those words in my head, over and over again…'_

"Kai" The miniature Kai went up to his grandfather. "Go in boy…she wants to see you…" Kai nodded in understanding and walked in his mother's bedroom.

She lay; looking out the window…Kai walked up to her and placed his small hands on top of his mother's larger ones. "Mother…" Mrs. Hiwatari turned to her son; she lifted her hand and stroked his face, a smile adorning her pale lips…she whispered something to him…_ 'I love you…she told me…I love you, and I told her I loved her back, she was the only woman I told that I loved her…the only one…'_

"Kai…"

"Yes mother…"

"Forgive your…Father for me…tell him…tell him…I couldn't stay strong…"

But moth—" Mrs. Hiwatari placed a pale finger upon her son's lips to silence him. "Kai…"

"Yes mother…" Tears had begun to form around the rim of his eyes, little Kai tried to fight back the tears, "When you find her…care for her…_love_ her…" _'I nodded my head, not even understanding what she meant back then…'_

"And Kai…it's alright…to cry." _'And I did, with that last statement, my mother's hand went limp in mine…I didn't want to believe…believe that she was gone…the doctor and my Grandfather came rushing in when they heard my screams of protest to my mother…I kept yelling 'Don't leave me…please…don't leave me…' My Grandfather dragged me away, the tears falling freely down my face…I hated my father with a passion from that day on…I remember thinking that if he was there, than my mother would still be alive…but…I also hated myself, because…I wasn't strong enough for her…not strong enough…'  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow...the ending was pretty sad...  
Well, my faithful readers you know what to do! 


	9. Discoveries

**A/N:** Hey you wonderful readers out there! Yes, I know, it's a pretty fast update. I just wanted to update because I won't be able to for maybe…a week? Yeah I know, shocking! But don't worry, I'll go by so fast and before you know it, I'll have another chapter uploaded! But enough of that, let's continue on with the story! **Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!** And thanks to **ALL** my reviewers, you know who you are, for continuously reviewing, it's **GREATLY** appreciated!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm probably gonna stop doing this, so this is the last one, but anyways, I don't own anything Beyblade related; I only own the plot and the OCs. That's all! It's not gonna change unless I take over the world…but that's gonna take a while!!!

* * *

**Discoveries**

One more day, Kai had one more day to come up with Plan B incase his Grandfather caught a certain lilac haired girl. The two were walking around Tokyo; Kai needed some fresh air after his _little_ argument with Aya. Kai turned his gaze to the girl beside him; he felt his gut churn unpleasantly, guilt eating at him again. He had yelled at Tsuki for no apparent reason, when she came to see why Kai had been yelling up in his room.

**Flashback:**

"Aya! What do you want from me?!" _Knock, Knock._ Kai ignored the knock on the door thinking it was Renée trying to scold him for yelling at Aya. "You don't _**act**_ like you don't want anything!" Kai didn't notice the door creak open or hear the faint call of 'Kai-kun'. Tsuki stepped into the room; she had heard Kai yelling and thought that he might have been in some type of trouble. Tsuki found him yelling into some kind of hand device. Feeling that he wasn't in trouble, Tsuki headed out the door, forgetting that the door creaks _very_ loudly when swung open too fast.

Kai heard the creak and turned, yelling, "What the FUCK are you doing in my room Ren—" Kai had turned fully, there was Tsuki, leaning against the wall, eyes wide. Kai's eyes softened, ignoring Aya's calls of 'what's going on' or 'hey', Kai took a step towards the frightened girl, "Tsuki…I…" "Sorry…" Kai watched her bolt out of the room, "Aya…we'll talk later." Kai hung up the phone, not even bothering to wait for Aya's reply.

When he got downstairs, he found Tsuki sitting on the sofa petting 'Meow'. Kai sat next to her. She didn't look at him; in fact, she scooted a little bit away from him. Kai felt sick, he couldn't even muster any strength to look at her, so instead, he looked down at his hands. "Tsuki…I'm sorry...I thought…I thought you were Renée, she usually comes in to scold me when I'm yelling on the phone." When Kai looked up, he found Tsuki sitting all the way on the other side of the sofa, still not looking at him. For some reason, Kai felt a pain in his chest. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

Tsuki closed her eyes. "Tsuki…I didn't mean to yell at you…I'm sorry…please…Tsuki…look at me…please?" Tsuki opened on eye to look at Kai, "You're not mad at me?" Kai shook his head 'no'. Tsuki was now looking at him fully. "Really?" Kai nodded his head 'yes'.

**End Flashback:**

* * *

So here they are, sight seeing. Even if Tsuki wasn't scared of him anymore, he still felt bad. Kai felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. "Kai-kun, let's go there." Kai followed Tsuki's finger and found the harbor. "Okay." Tsuki ran ahead of him, Kai shook his head and ran after her. When he made it to the harbor, he had lost sight of her for a moment. Looking around, he spotted her waving towards him from the railings. Kai was about to run towards her when a voice, a deep voice, stopped him. 

"So…you are the one." Kai turned to one of the cargo loads to find a hooded figure standing in the shadows, "Who are you?" Kai watched the hooded figure like a hawk, his body was tensed, ready to pounce him if the man made any sudden movements.

The figure chuckled, "You need not worry who _I_ am…but who _she_—" The figure nodded towards Tsuki, who began to slowly make her way towards them, or Kai, since she couldn't see behind the cargo. "really is…" Kai clenched his fist, "Hn. I _know_ who she is." Even if Kai couldn't see the figures face, he was sure that he was smirking at him.

"Hn. I don't think you _**do**_…She's more than what _**you**_ think." Kai could hear Tsuki calling him, but he didn't respond, just continued to watch the figure. _'Shit…what if he's after Tsuki…I don't know what I'm up against…I don't know if I'll be able to protect her…'_ The figure broke Kai out of his thoughts, "Don't worry, I'm not your enemy, I'm just here to give you a warning." Kai continued to glare holes at the figure who continued to talk, "You are in danger…"

"Why?"

"As long as you have her, you are in danger…watch your back, every step you take…keep her happy…Kai…" Kai had stepped back, shock, _'How…how does he know my name…?'_ "Kai-kun?!" Kai turned to Tsuki, who was now sprinting towards him. Kai turned back to the figure to question him, but, he was gone…

"Kai-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuki looked at the spot Kai had his gaze on…it was dark…she didn't like the dark, but whatever made Kai feel uneasy was there, or used to be. Tsuki grabbed Kai's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Kai tore his eyes from the spot that the figure was just standing in. "…Come on Tsuki…" Kai squeezed Tsuki's hand and lead her back to the railings that overlooked the ocean.

oooooooooooooooo

Unbeknownst to the couple, the hooded figure stood watching them, _'As long as she's with you…they will come after her…but as long as you care for her, she will protect you…but in the end, one of you will suffer a great loss…'_ In a blink of any eye, the figure vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Zagart! Sir! The monster! It's here, at the harbor!" Dr. Zagart rushed towards Tae and pushed him out of the way to get a better look. There it was, a red dot, located at the harbor. A grin spread across Zagart's face, he turned to Tae, who was jumping up and down, "What are you doing boy?! Get the van ready!"

"Y-yes S-sir!" Tae ran out of the lab to get the van ready. Dr. Zagart looked back at the screen, _'Finally, we have you…Boris will be pleased.'_

oooooooooooooooo

Kai and Tsuki were still at the harbor. Enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since Kai watched the sunset; Tsuki had convinced him to stay and watch the sunset with her…

It was peaceful, Kai closed his eyes, letting the gentle breeze tussle his already wild two-toned hair. The conversation, with the hooded figure, temporarily forgotten. Tsuki's giggles filled his ears; turning, he found her reaching her hands up towards the sky. Kai smirked, his eyes staying glued on her serene face. He turned away, his thoughts drifting back to his and Aya's argument earlier that day.

'_Why can't Aya and I have a carefree relationship…just like Tsuki and I…'_ Kai shook his head, _'Of course, Aya's and my relationship would be different from Tsuki's and mine…Aya and I __**are**__ dating…but…'_ He glanced at Tsuki and quickly glanced back at the nearly setting sun.

'_Don't think like that Kai…you're just angry with Aya…that's all…right…?'_ Kai let out an audible sigh. He felt a hand on his arm, violet clashed with crimson, Tsuki smiled at him.

The couple turned to look behind them, a van had halted by the cargos that Kai and the hooded figure were previously occupying. People dressed in black came out, followed by a male and female looking scientist.

* * *

"It's not here Dr. Zagart." Dr. K leaned back on the van. "No! It has to be, maybe it's hiding…" Dr. K rolled her eyes. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted two teens, male and female, staring at them strangely. Dr. K turned back to Dr. Zagart, "Sir…maybe we should try some other time." 

"No! We can't!"

"Fine. Then what will Boris say if he learned that we have witnesses." Dr. Zagart stopped searching, "What?"

"She's right Sir, there are two of them…seem to be a couple." Dr. Zagart leaped into the air. "Don't do that Boy!"

"Do what Sir?" Tae looked at Dr. Zagart confused. Dr. Zagart gave him an annoyed look, "Sneaking up on me! That's what! I'm an old man! I could have died!" Tae smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry Sir, I won't let that happen again."

"Humph. You better not." Zagart shook his head and looked at the other side of the harbor to see two teens staring at them. Zagart coughed in his hand and turned to the people dressed in black, "Boys! We have to do this another time…now…Get in! Tae!"

"Yes Sir." Tae saluted at Zagart. "Boy! How many times do I have to tell you! We're not in the military! Put your hand down and start the car!"

"Sorry Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and Tsuki watched the people file into the van, which quickly drove off, leaving the male scientist to chase after it, only a short while because the van stopped to let him in, and drove off quickly. Kai and Tsuki looked at each other, the latter shrugging her shoulders while the former had an idea who they might be and what their purpose was.

ooooooooooooooooo

Kai opened the oak doors and walked in with Tsuki. But he stopped suddenly, causing Tsuki to bump into his back and stumble backwards. Shaking her head, she went to question Kai, and saw that his face was devoid of any emotions, except one of pure hatred. Tsuki followed his gaze to find herself staring up at Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's grandfather…

* * *

**A/N:** oO...uh-oh! Kai's grandfather's home a day earlier!!!  
Who was that hooded figure I wonder...Hmmm...  
Zagart was soooooo close to getting his 'monster' too bad he's doesn't know what it looks like except...it looks like a kitty!!!  
Well, this it for now...i'll update after a WHOLE week!!!! see ya!!! 


	10. Too Much On The Mind

**A/N:** Hey my lovely pets!!! Lol. It's been a while…but I'm back from my vay-k down in Cali. Hmm…let's see…oh yeah! I was ABSOLUTELY amazed when I went to check my e-mail…let's just say…it made my day. :) So continue to read and review…remember, your thoughts count…so if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me!!! So let's get on with the story…here's chapter ten for ya, hope you people like it!!!

* * *

**Too Much On The Mind**

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

Tsuki felt the tension in the air thicken. She looked up to Kai for some sort of signal or something. Kai felt Tsuki's gaze on him so he squeezed her hand in order to give her comfort and not to break the eye contact that he had with his Grandfather. Voltaire didn't miss the small action, so he turned his emotionless gaze to the girl.

Feeling the heat of Voltaire's glare on her, Tsuki slowly lifted her crimson orbs towards him. The trio heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Renée appeared. Kai glanced at his cousin whose eyes showed fear, not for him, but for Tsuki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voltaire turned to look at Kai, ignoring Renée and Tsuki. "Hn." Voltaire narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, the front door opened and Vladimir strolled in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dear me, Miss Tsuki, Master Kai, why are you two gathered in the—ok." Vladimir spotted Voltaire, "Ah! Master Voltaire, you're home." Voltaire didn't bother to acknowledge Vladimir's presence, instead he kept his stony gaze on Kai, "Well boy! Who is this, this tramp!" Voltaire looked back at Tsuki with disgust. "She's not a _tramp_." Kai clenched his fist. "Really, then who is she?" All Kai could do was growl at him. _'I should have listened to Tala, now what am I suppose to do?'_

"Humph. No response? Then I'll just have to—"

"Sorry Sir, but this young lady is the…foreign exchange student from…France that I mentioned to you." Kai, Renée and Voltaire turned to Vladimir and gave him a questioning look, well, Renée and Kai gave him a 'WTF' look. Voltaire spoke first, "Foreign…exchange?"

"Oh dear, Sir! Didn't I…oh my!" It seemed Vladimir looked pretty convincing, because Voltaire turned to Kai, but decided against it and turned to Tsuki, "C'est vrai?" (Is this true?)

"Oui."(Yes.) Convinced that it wasn't a hoax, Voltaire turned back to Kai, "Hn. I see you finally made a good decision in life, a foreign exchange student will make a good impression for the company." Voltaire gave Tsuki one last look over, 'humphed' and headed up towards the stairs. Kai, Ren, and Vladimir listened for the slam of Voltaire's door, and when they heard it, they all let out a _very_ relieved sigh.

Kai turned to Vladimir, "Thanks." Vladimir looked at Tsuki, smiled, and turned back to Kai, "Anytime Master Kai, besides…she means…_so much_ to you…" Kai narrowed his eyes as Vladimir smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"So…you do realize that we have to enroll Tsuki now." Kai turned to Renée and sighed, "Crap, I hadn't thought of that…" Renée shook her head, "Well, we have to or else Grandfather's gonna know." Kai nodded in understanding.

"May I, have a say in it?" Renée and Kai turned towards Vladimir, Kai side glanced at Renée and back to Vladimir and said, "Okay, we're listening."

oooooooooo

**Darkrai High:**

It was only third period, but Kai had already lost all his focus on school since he woke up this morning. He continuously drummed his fingers on his desk, his eyes staring out the window, but his mind drifting back to yesterday's events and Vladimir's plan.

**Flash back:**

"Okay, let me get this straight, you—" Kai pointed at Vladimir, "—will sign up Tsuki to our school."

"Yes." Renée stepped in. "But, how are you gonna do that? The foreign exchange program ended last week." Kai nodded in agreement. "Well, Master Voltaire doesn't know that, does he?" Kai turned to Vladimir, "What are you planning Vlad?" Vladimir smiled at the two teens, "I will register her as my niece, as Tsuki…Kishuko."

Renée and Kai exchanged doubtful looks. Renée turned to the butler, "You plan on using your niece's surname?" Vladimir nodded. "But what about the records? They're gonna ask for that." All through the exchange, Kai stayed quiet, trying to make his brain consume all the information. He turned towards Tsuki who sat herself on the couch and was "channel surfing".

"Ah! Don't think I have forgotten about that Miss Renée; do not fret, I have that covered. All you two have to do is got to school and not worry about it."

**End Flash back**

But here was Kai, worrying about it. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't realized that the bell had gone off indicating their fifteen-minute break. He just sat there, drumming his finger and staring out the window. It wasn't until Aya came up to him that he realized that class was finished.

Getting up, Kai grabbed Aya's hand and headed out, his mind still on Tsuki.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki had jumped and hid behind Vladimir, the sound of the school bell signifying that break had begun scared her. They had just arrived at the school and is currently waiting in the school office.

"Okay, you are registering you're niece?"

"Yes."

"How old?"

'Uh—" Vladimir glanced at Tsuki who is currently looking around the office. From Vladimir's point of view, she looked _at least_ a year younger than Kai. "She is sixteen."

"Okay." Tsuki came and stood next to Vladimir, who smiled warmly at her. The secretary looked up from her computer, "So, you said that she's been home schooled?" Vladimir turned to the young brunette secretary, "Yes, her whole life practically." The secretary turned her blue orbs to Tsuki and looked back at Vladimir, "Well, she'll have to take a placement and an entrance exam."

"Okay."

"It's about three hours long."

Vladimir's elderly eyes bulged out of their sockets, "T-three h-hours?" The secretary nodded. "Uh…" Vladimir glanced at Tsuki, he wasn't worried about her passing the exams, he knew she would, it was just…three hours _**is**_ pretty long, and knowing Tsuki, he wasn't sure if she could stay put and stay focus for that long. "Uh…o-okay."

Vladimir felt like kicking himself right there. "Would you like her to take the exam now?"

"Sure."

Vladimir felt like kicking himself the first time, but now he felt like shooting himself.

"Okay, let me tell the principal." Vladimir nodded his head. As soon as the secretary was gone, Vladimir turned to Tsuki. "Tsuki."

"Yes."

"You are going to take a test." Vladimir didn't feel anymore confident than he already was when he saw the confused look that adorned Tsuki's face.

"A...test?"

"A test dear…uh…it's like answering Master Kai's homework questions."

"Oh! I can do that!" Vladimir let out a very relieved sigh. "Okay, good. But you must sit there for three hours long answering the questions." Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't want to do that." Vladimir felt his heart drop, "B-but you have to dear."

"Why?" Vladimir opened his mouth but closed it. _'What's a good reason…think Vladimir, think.'_ He racked his brains for a good excuse that would motivate the young girl. Then it hit him. Kai.

"Because dear, if you do that, you can be with Master Kai." Vladimir was sure that his reason would work, but when he saw Tsuki's contemplating look, he was positive that his heart stopped beating for a split second.

"Okay. Tsuki wants to be with Kai-kun." Vladimir let out another relieved sigh and "plopped" himself down on one of the chairs in the office.

The secretary walked back in. "Okay dear, follow me back here—" She turned to Vladimir, "—Sir, we're just going to let her use our disciplinary room." Vladimir nodded and watched as Tsuki fix her yellow hat and follow the secretary.

'_I'm getting too old for this'_

* * *

Kai was watching the clock, he was getting impatient. He needed to know how it went, if Tsuki got in or not. _'One minute left.'_ Time seemed to go by so slow, it was torture. Kai let out a frustrated sigh. 

Eli watched Kai, taking note of his impatient movements. He had noticed that ever since their fieldtrip to Kaji Island and Kai's mysterious disappearance, Kai had been acting…strange. Eli was determined to find out what was up. _'What are you hiding Hiwatari…'_ The bell broke him out of his thoughts. Eli watched as Kai hurriedly pushed his fellow classmates out of the way. He narrowed his eyes. _'Whatever it is…I'll find out.'_

oooooooooo

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

Kai and Renée had arrived home at the same time, both being anxious for the results. The two teens headed towards the kitchen to find Tsuki wearing an apron, running around and helping on of the cooks. Since Voltaire knew about Tsuki, there was no point in hiding her anymore.

"Ah! Master Kai, Miss Renée, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Hn." Renée elbowed Kai who glared at her. Renée turned to Vladimir, "So, how did it go?" Vladimir eyed the two teens and sighed. Kai and Renée's face fell, "It went…well, and Tsuki…Tsuki will be starting tomorrow!" Renée's face brightened up. "Great! I'll call Riku, she wanted to know." Renée left the kitchen and headed up the stairs towards her room.

"What year?" Vladimir turned to Kai, "Ah, yes…they were greatly impressed with her, they decided to place her in your year after she protested that she wanted the same year as her 'Kai-kun'. So she'll have the same classes as you and the others." Kai let out a relieved sigh. He was glad they'd be in the same year. He was nervous that she'd be placed ahead of him, but now that he knew they were in the same year, he felt he could sleep peacefully.

"Kai-kun!" Kai turned to Tsuki. "We can be together now! I don't have to wait for you!" Kai smirked at Tsuki's beaming face. He felt lighter, like a huge load of heavy weights was lifted off him.

**Kaji Island: Underground Chamber:**

"She's gone…" A young man hidden by his cloak stood, looking at the opened crystallized case.

"Yes, but she is in good hands." The young figure turned, his dagger in hand. Another cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. He was taller and by the sound of his voice, older. The younger one pointed his dagger at the new intruder.

"And you know this, how?" The older figure chuckled, "I have seen her; you may rest your mind young guardian." The 'guardian' snorted, "Humph, I can not be at ease as long as I know she is out roaming about." The elder cloaked figure took a step towards the 'guardian', who held his ground, "You are not as strong as your ancestors, if you find her, what will you do? It is best to let her be…"

"So you're saying I should leave her alone. Are you mad? She'll jeopardize everyone around her!" The figure chuckled again, "Not leave her entirely, but watch from afar…I hear she will be attending _Darkrai High School_." The 'guardian' had let his guard down from his surprise by the new information, and within seconds, the figure disappeared. The 'guardian' took one last glance at the case and disappeared as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful night. Aya stood, leaning on her window, staring at the stars. _'Tsuki starts tomorrow…Great…It was bad enough that Kai constantly worries about her when he's at school or anymore…but now…'_ Aya closed her eyes for a brief moment and reopened them. _'What's wrong with me…I shouldn't be jealous of her…she hasn't done anything wrong…except come into Kai's life…but that can't be helped…but I can't help but feel this way…it's just…Kai's so close to her, what if…'_ Aya shook her head to get rid of the thought. _'Who are you kidding Aya, you've got more to offer Kai…you know more about being human. Tsuki may have the brains and innocent outlook on life…but you've got brains and experience…'_ Aya smirked at the thought and took one last glance at the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it folks, Chapter ten. Don't forget to Review 


	11. Suspicious Thoughts

**A/N:** Hey, hey!!! Sorry for the kind of long update…but hey,…it's not my fault!!! It's my brains…yup…I'm blaming the brain…I have all these ideas, but it's all muddled and when I try to put them in place…WHABAM! It doesn't seem to fit…so yeah…I think I'm probably gonna update either every Monday _**or**_ every Thursday _**or**_ maybe even both!!!

* * *

**Suspicious Thoughts**

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

It was Tsuki's first day of school, she was excited and nervous at the same time. She was currently standing in front of **her** mirror, in **her** room, which was next to Kai's; Renée and Kai moved all of Tsuki's stuff in the guest room so Voltaire wouldn't be suspicious as to why she hangs out in Kai's and Renée's room 24/7. Tsuki found that she _kind of_ liked the school uniform, which consisted of a black vest, a white shirt, and a plaid red skirt. The school colors were black, red, and white…kind of dark but it suited the school's name. (_Knock, knock)_

Kai came in, "Ready?" Tsuki answered with a nod. Kai took hold of Tsuki's hand and headed downstairs towards the waiting limo. Voltaire had _insisted_ that Kai's "foreign exchange student" be driven to school, it was more 'appropriate' as Voltaire put it.

**Darkrai High:**

"So, this is the school…" A boy with short, silver, spiked hair stood in front of the school, a schedule in hand. Students passed him, whispering and glancing at him, but he ignored them. Sighing he walked into the school, looking for his homeroom, 213A.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki was seated in her seat, frightened. Her classmates surrounded her, asking questions like, "Where are you from?", "Aren't you suppose to be in the year below us?", and some from a couple of guys, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Tuski sank lower and lower in her seat, she felt trapped, until… "WILL YOU LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Everyone turned to see Johnny McGregor glaring at each and every one of them. One of the male students decided to ask the question that was running through everyone's mind, "Cousin?" Johnny 'humph' and folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah. She's my cousin on my mum's side. Why? You got a problem with that?" Johnny gave the guy a murderous look. "N-n-no!" The poor guy stumbled backwards, afraid that Johnny was going to pounce him for even asking. "Good. Now BACK OFF!" Everyone scattered leaving Tsuki alone. Tsuki sat up in her seat and gave Johnny a grateful look who returned it with the thumbs up sign. (_Snort)_ Tsuki and Johnny turned to Brooklyn who snorted. "Hn. What's so funny Maefield?" Brooklyn shook his head, "It's amusing really how our little Tsuki has gain so many titles." Johnny looked completely lost so Brooklyn elaborated upon seeing Johnny's facial expression. "What I meant was that she is a "foreign exchange student" to Kai's grandfather, the school staff thinks she is Kai's butler's "niece" and now the _**whole**_ student body is going to know her as "McGregor's cousin"." Johnny thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true, but word isn't gonna spread _that_ fast that my "cousin" is attending Darkrai High."

Just then, Riku came bounding in, panting. Catching her breath, she turned to Johnny, "John…I heard you have a cousin attending Darkrai and that this cousin of yours is in your form." Johnny looked completely blown away, while Brooklyn looked indifferent. Ignoring Johnny's look, Riku continued, "Well? I wanna meet your cousin!" Johnny now looked like a fish out of water; Brooklyn chuckled and pointed at Tsuki. Riku turned to look at Tsuki and back to Brooklyn raising her eyebrow, "I don't get it." Brooklyn smiled, "Johnny told our classmates that Tsuki was his cousin." Riku turned to Johnny , giving him a 'Are you kidding me' look. Still at lost for words, Johnny just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh boy…waits till Kai hears this…and Ren and Tal are gonna be so disappointed. They really wanted to meet this 'cousin' of yours." Johnny's jaw drop to the floor, "H-how? Word spread out _**THAT**_ fast?!" Riku nodded. "Well, duh! People here don't know how to keep their mouth's shut! I'll see guys later." Riku waved and disappeared around the door and was replaced by a guy with silver hair.

oooooooooo

The silver hair guy looked around and spotted a certain lilac-haired girl laughing at something a certain orange haired teen said. The silver haired teen decided to go up to the two, "Hello, my name's Makoto; Noriko, Makoto." All through his greeting, 'Makoto' kept his sea green orbs on Tsuki. Brooklyn noticed this and coughed in order to get Makoto's attention, and extended his hand towards him. "Brooklyn." Makoto nodded at Brooklyn and said, "Nice to meet you." He turned his gaze back to Tsuki, "And you are?" Makoto's gaze was alluring and Tsuki felt like he was searching for something…but she didn't know what. Tsuki opened her mouth but it seemed nothing would come out. "She's Tsuki." Makoto lifted his gaze towards the redhead, "She's really shy and she's also new here, like you…right?"

"Yes."

"Man. Two new students…in the same form…that's pretty rare. I'm Johnny by the way." Johnny extended his hand, which Makoto took and shook. He turned back to Tsuki, "You're new here too…first day perhaps?" Tsuki nodded her head. The bell sounded. Makoto looked at the two teens, "It was nice meeting you—" He turned back to Tsuki, giving her that same penetrating gaze, "—and you too." The trio watched as Makoto walked towards the back and took a seat, in fact, two seats behind Tsuki. Brooklyn glanced back at the new male teen before turning to face the front. Johnny, completely oblivious to the new male student's action before hand, took his seat in front of Tsuki and diagonally across from Brooklyn, who sat on Tsuki's left.

"Hey you three!" The trio turned to find Aya taking her seat to the right of Tsuki's. "How was your day so far… 'McGregor's cousin'?" Aya winked at Johnny who turned crimson and turned to face the front. Aya chuckled and did the same.

* * *

Kai sat in his form, which were four classes and a turn away from Tsuki's. He wanted to see how she was doing before the bell rang, but he couldn't find a way to escape Aya. _'Man…that sounds so bad…trying to escape my own girlfriend…'_ Kai shook his head. Not only had he wanted to check on Tsuki but he also wanted to talk to Johnny. _'Is he stupid or something? I can't believe he told everyone that Tsuki was his cousin! But a the same time…it's alright, cause no one would dare mess with her unless they want McGregor to beat the living daylights out of them…'_ Kai ran his hand through his hair. He wouldn't be able t see Tsuki until break and their elective classes. Sighing, Kai _tried_ to focus on what his English teacher was telling the class. 

xxxxxxxxx

It was break, and the whole school already knew that McGregor's "cousin" was at Darkrai and that she wasn't to be messed with or else McGregor was going to come after them with a steak knife. The whole school knew who Tsuki was, thanks to Johnny; she was known as the very timid girl who was even cuter when she became shy.

The gang was hanging out in Kai's form room, talking about random stuffs. Well, the guys were sitting in their own circle, while the girls were in another. "So, who is he?" Aya just got a briefing, from Ren, that Riku had a crush on someone, "Shh!!!" Whispering, Aya leaned closer, "Well, who is it?" Riku blushed and turned away, "No way! I can't!" Ren rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, tell us already! It's between Brooklyn and Johnny!" Riku puffed her cheeks and shook her head. Being the persistent person that she was, Aya continued to ask her, but Riku stayed strong.

"No."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?"

"AHH!!!" All the girls, excluding Tsuki, in the circle jumped, surprised that Tala had secretly joined them.

"Tala! You dumbass!"

"Ow!" Ren smacked Tala upside the head. The other guys had joined in as well, "Come on! We'll tell you what we were talking about." Brooklyn smiled at the girls, waiting for their response. "No way!" Riku 'humph' and crossed her arms.

"You first."

"What?!" Riku stared at Renée, bewildered. "Okay, we were just talking about how the new guy kept staring at Tsuki—Ow!" Bryan had knocked Johnny on the head. "McGregor, they were messing with us!"

"Oh…" Renée smirked, knowing full well that Johnny wasn't capable of keeping his mouth shut. "Oh! _A boy_!" Aya playfully nudged Tsuki, who gave her a confused look. _'Maybe if I hook Tsuki and this new guy up…I'll have Kai all to myself!'_ Aya couldn't help but squeal out loud at her idea, causing everyone to give her a weird look. "Uh…never mind, go on." Johnny gave Aya one last weird look and beckoned Brooklyn to continue, "So…this guy…walks in and all he did was stare at Tsuki, even when he was introducing himself…" The girls, excluding Tsuki, were in deep conversation with the guys about the 'mysterious' silver haired Makoto.

Kai felt his eye twitch vigorously, he tried to stop it before anyone noticed, but it didn't go unnoticed to Bryan who knew full well what was annoying Kai

Feeling eyes upon him, Kai looked up at Bryan, "What?" Bryan smirked at Kai, "Nothing."

"Right…and Enrique decided he no longer likes girls." Bryan chuckled at Kai, shaking his head in the process. Kai glowered at Bryan and turned away to find Tsuki giving him a concern look. "Are you okay…Kai-kun?"

* * *

'_This school is pretty big…'_ Makoto wandered the halls, his hands in his pockets…He gave out a 'cool' demeanor to anyone he walked pass by. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into a boy with royal blue hair and glasses, "Sorry…" But the guy kept walking, ignoring Makoto. _'That guy's …strange…better stay out of his way.'_

Eli continued walking down the hall, stopping in front of the open door of 209A, his form room. He lifted his gaze upon the group of chattering teens, Hiwatari and the new girl among them. Eli ignored them and took his seat, closing his eyes. But his solitary time was short, for Eli felt someone standing in front of him; lifting his onyx orbs, he collided with crimson. "Hello Mister." Eli continued to stare at the new girl, no emotion adorned his face. The chattering stopped except for Bryan's voice saying, "Hey Tsuki…" Eli saw, from the corner of his eye, Bryan shaking his head. "Leave him, it looks like he wants to be alone."

"Okay…" Tsuki took one last glance at Eli and sat herself next to Kai, taking quick glances at the lonely teen every once in a while.

Eli was once again absorbed in his own thoughts, _'Hn…she and Hiwatari seem close…that's unlike him…and this 'McGregor's cousin' crap seems kind of…suspicious…I don't believe it.'_ Eli glanced at Tsuki, who was pouting and poking Kai's face. _'Maybe…'_ He glanced back at the two teens and smirked, _'Heh…I'm losing it…'_

oooooooooo

It was the end of the day. School was over, everyone was leaving the building, except for Kai, who was leaning on room 213A's doorframe waiting for Tsuki. The day went by smoothly, Tsuki fitted in perfectly, she made friends, other than Kai and his gang, and was well liked. _'Too well liked…'_ Kai felt his eye twitch again as he saw Makoto get up and headed towards Tsuki, yet again; Kai was tired of the guy and found that he didn't like him one bit. The others thought he was over exaggerating when he labeled the silver haired teen a 'stalker'. Kai tried justifying his statement by telling them that it wasn't possible for anyone to 'appear' out of nowhere, and that's exactly what he did. He 'appeared' wherever Tsuki was, but…the others just laughed at him. And it didn't make Kai feel any better knowing that the two had the same form together.

'_Look at him…what a persistent little bug.'_ Kai watched with annoyance as Makoto and Tsuki laughed at something Makoto said. Kai clenched his fist, he didn't like the guy…_ 'He…he doesn't seem right.'_ Kai narrowed his eyes, _'He seems to be everywhere Tsuki is…like he knows that she's going to be there…and why does he only follow her…it just doesn't seem right…'_

Tsuki stopped laughing when she felt Kai's annoyance. She turned towards him, but he wasn't facing her. "Bye Makoto…" Makoto watched as Tsuki ran up to Kai and gently grabbed his hand causing him to notice her. He watched as she smiled at him, and how he smirked in response, while leading her away. Makoto narrowed his eyes, _'Heh…it won't be long now…watch your back Kai…'_ Makoto smirked and headed out as well, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think???  
Is Makoto _really_ that bad...or is Kai over reacting?  
What about Eli? Will he ever find out?  
What ever happened to Dr. Zagart[don't worry they'll be back  
And will Aya ever get Makoto and Tsuki to 'hook' up???  
See if i answer any of these questions next time on _Moonlight's Inferno_!!!  
-rereads last sentence- man...sounds like some broadcast or something...eh...whatever  
**Don't Forget To Review!!!!**  
By the way, thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there!!! 


	12. Rivals?

**A/N:** I would have put this up earlier, but I was busy getting my class schedule…and other stuffs that just couldn't be put on hold and I kinda got lost…somewhere…it was funny and scary at the same time, let me just say. So sorry for the delay but here it is

* * *

**Rivals**

A lone figure stood behind the railings, watching the waves clash amongst each other, the cool breeze ruffling his hood.

"Do you believe me now? …Young _Guardian_?" The guardian seemed immune from the sudden appearance of the other hooded figure, instead, he kept his gaze on the darkened ocean, the full moon reflected on its surface. "Hn. She's in the hands of Hiwatari and that cousin of his."

"Yes…I know." The guardian and the other unknown figure, kept silent for some time, "What's your name?" The figure turned towards the guardian, "Heh…just call me…Void."

"…"

'Void' stood next to the guardian, "And what shall I call you? Or is 'guardian' to your liking?"

"…Guardian is fine…you will know my true identity in due time, just as I'll know yours." The guardian turned to leave but was stopped by 'Void's' voice:

"Conceal your energy." 'Guardian' turned to face him, his hood still concealing his face, "What?"

"I said, conceal your energy…we're being tracked…it's best to let Tsuki know as well." With that said, Void disappeared, leaving Guardian to stare at the previously occupied spot. Guardian looked up at the starry sky, _'Being tracked huh…I better pay a visit tonight.' _Then he too, vanished, leaving the vast dock, unoccupied once more.

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion-Kai's Room:**

The clock read 10:15pm. Kai buried his face into his pillow; he didn't feel like doing his homework. Laughter filled his ears, he lifted his head and looked around; the laughter seemed to come from the other room, Tsuki's room to be exact. Lifting his body up, Kai decided to pay a visit to his next-door neighbor, knowing that he'll probably never get his homework done…but, oh well.

**Tsuki's Room:**

"He-he…Meow's a birdie!" On the other side of the wall, Tsuki was passing the time levitating her things, including her kitten, Meow, around. She found entertainment in letting her kitten fly around the room, like a bird. "He-he...huh?" She suddenly felt an extra presence in the room; she turned around, her crimson orbs narrowed at the hooded figure's sudden appearance.

"Calm down, I'm not here for a fight." Tsuki gave the figure a skeptical look, but lowered her guard non-the-less. Chuckling, the figure continued, "I was just going to war—"

"What's going on here?!" The figure and Tsuki turned towards the door to see Kai standing in the doorway, clad only in black boxers and a white muscle shirt. Meow passing him by. Kai stood in front of Tsuki, shielding her from the figure. Kai narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" The figure stayed silent, Kai clenched his fist, _'Who is he? He's not the same guy from before…the other one was much taller…'_

"Look, I'm not here for a fight, I just came to warn Tsuki to mask her energy, but she seems to be doing that already…so I'll take my leave." The hooded figure stepped back and vanished. Kai hadn't lifted his gaze from the formerly occupied corner. _'How many of them are there? Are they our friends or are they our enemy? …And he knew Tsuki's name…but…how?'_ All these thoughts ran through his mind as he glanced at the thought girl, she was bringing her things down and placing them in their rightful places. She smiled at Kai, "Kai-kun, do you want to fly like Meow?" Kai followed Tsuki's finger and found Meow flying in a circle above their heads, 'meowing'. Kai 'sweat-dropped' and turned to Tsuki, "Uh…No thanks…and I think you should bring Meow down, he doesn't look too good…"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Darkrai High:**

'_I have the perfect plan…Hiwatari won't know what hit him!'_ Makoto sat at his desk, scheming, completely oblivious to the strange looks that were sent his way from his fellow classmates, Johnny and Brooklyn was among them.

"Dude…Makoto is creeping me out…"

"Yeah, well, you're making me uncomfortable…could you scoot back let's say…maybe TWO FEET!" Johnny jumped and complied by sitting back at his desk. Brooklyn brushed himself off and glanced at Makoto. "Maybe he's just having a bad day." Johnny pointed at the preoccupied Makoto, "Does that look like he's having a bad day? I don't think so…looks like he's up to something."

"You're exaggerating"

"Who's exaggerating?"

Johnny and Brooklyn turned to Kai and Tsuki, "Hello Brooklyn, hello Johnny!"

"Hello to you too, Tsuki." Tsuki had taken her seat besides Brooklyn. "Yeah, hey T."

Kai glanced at Makoto and gave Johnny and Brooklyn a questioning look; Brooklyn and Johnny shrugged their shoulders. Looking around, Kai leaned a little closer to the two male teens, "Watch him closely…he smells like trouble." Brooklyn sighed at Kai, "Do you think you're overreacting?"

"Hn."

"Don't worry man. If Brook won't than I will!" Kai gave Johnny an emotionless look and turned back to Brooklyn, "Just…just don't let him get too close to Tsuki, alright?" Brooklyn nodded his head; satisfied, Kai turned to leave, "Hey! I volunteered to watch over Tsuki! Don't I receive a 'thank-you' or 'thanks man, I'm glad you'd watch her when Brooks over here won't'"

"I never said that I wouldn't watch her back." Johnny narrowed his eyes, "_Right._" Kai turned to Johnny and said in a monotone voice, "You lost her _twice_…I don't think you're cut out for the job." Kai walked away, leaving Johnny shocked. Johnny turned to Brooklyn, "He'll come around—" he looked at Tsuki, "—right T?" "Right!" Brooklyn just shook his head.

* * *

**Laboratory:**

Dr. K walked through the deserted, dark hallway, clipboard in hand. She stopped in front of the mechanic door. Entering the password, the door slid open and Dr. K walked in. The sight before left her shaken and appalled. The lab was a total mess, papers EVERYWHERE.

Hearing whimpering, Dr. K turned her head to her left to find Tae huddled in the corner, staring wide-eyed at the mess of piled papers before him. Dr. K turned towards the pile, which began to move.

"Eureka!"

"AHHH!" Dr. K jumped from Dr. Zagart's sudden appearance from under the pile. Gaining her composure, she gave Dr. Zagart a stern look, "Dr. Zagart! What is the meaning of this…this mess?!"

Realizing he was being spoken too, Dr. Zagart turned towards Dr. K, "Oh! Dr. K, when did you arrive?" Dr. K felt a vein pop. "Dr. Zagart. You have some explaining to do."

"Ah! Yes, I do…about what?"

"ARGH!" Dr. K threw her clipboard on the ground and stormed off, leaving Dr. Zagart in a confused state; he turned to Tae, "What's got her all riled up?" Tae just shrugged his shoulders from his spot at the corner.

oooooooooo

The gang was yet again hanging out in Kai's form, chatting away, unaware of the approaching Makoto. Makoto halted in front of Tsuki who turned her crimson orbs to stare at him. The others looked at each other, besides Kai who glared with such intensity at Makoto; it made the gang back a way a bit. Even Eli placed his book down to watch. It was silent, no one made a sound; suddenly, Makoto dropped to one knee and held out a bouquet of flowers, yelling out, "Will you be my girlfriend?!" Kai's gang, excluding Tsuki and Kai, 'anime' fell, heck even Eli did. Tsuki cocked her head to one side, obviously confused towards Makoto's 'strange' behavior. Kai adorned the complete opposite, he stood up and grabbed Makoto by his collar, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kai! Stop!" Aya grabbed Kai's arm, Kai looked at Aya, shook her off, and dropped Makoto…literally.

Getting up and brushing himself off, Makoto looked at Kai, "Hn. What's wrong Hiwatari? Jealous?" Kai felt like strangling the guy, "No. Why should I be?"

"Yes, true, you shouldn't have too…but…YOU ARE!" The gang watched Makoto and Kai verbally attack each other. Tsuki, spotting the bouquet of flowers picked it up, so it wouldn't be squashed, and brought it up to her nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Like. Her. Like. That!"

"Really? Then why so protective huh? Huh?" Kai clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as to try to control his raging anger.

"Hn. Noriko, leave Hiwatari alone." Makoto and Kai turned towards Eli, who was leaning on the closed fist of his right hand, looking at them with a bored expression. Kai turned back to Makoto and smirked. Makoto glared at Eli, "And you are?"

"Eli. Hikaru, Eli." Makoto crossed his arms, "Aren't you Hiwatari's rival? Enemy?"

"You can say that."

"Then why side with him?"

"I'm not"

"Really?" Makoto deadpanned. Eli yawned and continued to look at Makoto with his bored expression, "It's just…_a bouquet of…flowers_? That's pretty lame…" Makoto felt an eye twitch, "Really. Humph. What would you give her then?" Eli smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." Makoto's mouth hit the floor.

All through Eli and Makoto's exchange, Kai's already boiling temper had risen immensely. The gang had backed off, it was the first time they had seen Kai **this** angry. Eli, seeing Kai's discontented state, stated, "And you Hiwatari…I wouldn't be surprised if you…say…_liked_ Tsuki. Seeing as you have accepted her pretty quick." Eli smirked as he watched Kai clench his fist. "Will. You. Two. SHUT UP?!" Makoto looked at Kai, "What's with the scary look?" Kai lifted his head and glared at Makoto, who went rigid from Kai's 'death glare from Hell' Eli narrowed his eyes at Kai, "What's wrong Hiwatari? Did I hit a nerve? Was I right?" Kai glared at Eli, "For. The. Last. Time. NO!"

"Doesn't look like it to me." Makoto looked from Eli to Kai, "Ha! I knew it!" Kai and Eli looked at Makoto, "You two want to win the heart of the amazing Tsuki!" Eli 'sweat-dropped', "Eh…What?" Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, "You've got to be kidding me."

From the group, Johnny spoke up, "The guy's a serious nutcase." He got a variety of agreements, such as nods, a 'yeah', a 'no joke', and a 'you're telling me'.

Makoto glared at Eli and Kai and pointed his finger at them. "I accept your challenge." Eli looked at Makoto with an annoyed expression, "What challenge? We didn't even challenge you!"

"Oh, contrar, you didn't have to say it. I know. The way you two were fighting told me 'we must compete for Tsuki's love'."

Makoto had gotten on Kai's last nerve, "_Noriko_, SHUT UP! She's not a prize!"

"I know that" Makoto stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "She's **more** than that!" Makoto had gone off to his own little world.

Kai turned to Eli, "You wanna team up just this once and kill him?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kai and Eli smirked at one another.

"Ho! Ho! So, you two plan to team up and get rid of me? After you do, you two plan to dispose of each other! Well, let me tell you, that ain't gonna happen. It's not my fault I pose a threat to you two."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Kai and Eli simultaneously. Makoto smirked at the two, "I can see right through both of you." Eli stood up and began to advance on Makoto, Kai did the same. (_Brrriiinnng._) The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, Noriko" Eli bit out. Makoto 'humph' and turned to Tsuki, "Don't worry my love, we will be together soon." Makoto turned and walked out, leaving poor Tsuki even more confused than she already was as to what was going on.

Deciding that it was too silent, Johnny got up and said, "Well, let's head back to our form." He received nods, "Yeah" and an "Okay." They all got up, Brooklyn taking Tsuki, bouquet in hand, and dragged her with him. While walking, Brooklyn turned to Riku, "Riku? Where are you going?"

"To my form."

"Riku?"

"Yeah Brook."

"This _is_ **your** form." Riku stopped walking as realization hit her, "Oh yeah! Dang it! I get stuck with an angry Kai."

"Hn. So do we." Riku turned to Bryan, who had spoken, Tala and Renée. The four looked at each other and sighed, it was going to a _long_ day.

Makoto was already sitting at his desk, he watched as his fellow classmates filed in, including Tsuki who _still_ held the bouquet. _'Just you wait Tsuki dear…Heh…just you wait. Hiwatari and Hikaru __**won't**__ be in my way any longer…soon…'_ Makoto once again adorned the same smirk he had on the day before, his eyes never leaving Tsuki's back.

* * *

**Kaji Island:**

"Mrs. Mizuhara! Mr. Granger! I think we found something!" Mrs. Mizuhara and Mr. Granger ran towards the yelling man who moved aside in order for Mrs. Mizuhara and Mr. Granger to get a closer look. It was a chest, a black chest that was covered by chains. "What do you think it is Yukito."

"I don't know Judy, but whatever it is, it must have been considered evil, by the many chains surrounding it."

"You're right. There are markings also and it seems that the Icarians sealed it off pretty good. We need to examine it."

"I agree."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki dropped her pencil, she felt something.

Aya looked down towards the floor and picked up the pencil. She turned to Tsuki. "Tsuki. I think you dropped this. Huh? Tsuki?" Aya gently shook the girl.

Shaking her head, Tsuki turned to Aya.

"Are you alright Tsuki?" Tsuki nodded her head and took her pencil saying 'thank-you' before going back to work. Tsuki's little 'space-out' didn't go unnoticed to Brooklyn. _'Maybe she felt it too…'_ Brooklyn turned his gaze towards the window.

Tsuki and Brooklyn weren't the only one's who felt it, someone felt it as well; his face was hidden, but he adorned the Darkrai uniform. "What was that, I'd better check it out…" The figure vanished.

**Hiwatari Mansion-Kai's room:**

The gang all decided to hang out at Kai's place. Brooklyn was staring at Tsuki, who was yet again levitating things around the room. "Hey Tsuki. You think you could levitate me?" Johnny was purely amazed, that he too wanted to be 'levitated'. Tala., who was talking to Bryan when he heard Johnny's question, turned; and when he did he felt his eyes bulge out. "J-J-Johnny."

"What Tala?"

"I think you got your wish." Indeed, Johnny was floating, he didn't even notice it, sine he was too busy looking at the other floating objects.

Kai came into the room and nearly dropped the snacks he was carrying. "Johnny. What are you doing floating in my room?"

"Uh…I asked Tsuki?" Kai turned to Tsuki who smiled at him. "Tsuki, put him down before someone walks in." Tsuki did just that, not wanting to irritate the already irritated Kai. Brooklyn _still_ hadn't taken his gaze off Tsuki, and this didn't go unnoticed from Aya.

"Brooks? What's wrong? You've been acting strange." Brooklyn turned to Aya and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's nothing. It's just, Makoto never came back after his trip to restroom." Johnny lifted his head, "Yeah, that's right. I wonder where he went…" Kai snorted, "Hn. I don't care where he went. Can we stop talking about _**Noriko**_ and focus?" Kai felt his irritation gauge rise. He was still angry from the earlier events. Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted by Tsuki's gentle smile. Kai let out an audible sigh and felt his irritation go down a bit. Kai gave Tsuki a small smile and went back to work. He missed the concern expression that replaced Tsuki's smile. Tsuki got up and headed towards the door. Riku turned to Tsuki, "Where ya going T.?" Tsuki didn't turn to her, "To get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

"Oh…Okay." Tsuki closed the door behind her, looked around and disappeared.

**Kaji Island-2 hours later:**

The 'guardian' had his fist clenched, he had arrived two hours ago and had to wait for the scientist and archeologist to leave before he could inspect the area, his hidden gaze was looking down at the disturbed soil. _'This is not good…'_

"What happened?" The guardian went rigid but relaxed shortly after. He didn't sense Tsuki's appearance. He turned towards her, "They dug up the chest."

"Chest? What chest?"

"Something dangerous…" Tsuki gazed down at the hole where the 'chest' previously occupied. Tsuki and the Guardian turned their gaze to the new presence. 'Void' had appeared as well; noticing the other two he walked up to them and spoke, "Ah! I see you two sensed it as well."

"What do you think? We need to get that chest back before someone with either dumb luck or intelligence opens it." The guardian turned to Tsuki, who never lifted her gaze from the other hooded figure. "You need to head back, the others will worry about you." Tsuki nodded and disappeared.

"What will you do now…Guardian?"

"Humph. Find that chest."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there ya go my loyal readers _and_ reviewers!!! -glares at non-reviewers- lol jk  
I wonder what's in this 'evil' chest?  
What about Makoto's disappearance? Or Brooklyn's sensing skill? What are they hiding? How about the 'mysterious' someone? Is he another 'hooded figure'? Or have we already met him?  
Tell me what you guys think...I'd really like to know!!! 


	13. Nanukay Ustum Six Evils

**A/N:** Hey there! I have the new installment for this fic…it's starting to brew up into the conflict! So do you guys think you know who the 'Guardian' is? Or how about 'Void'? Or the mysterious student? Ha! I know who they are!!! Well, let's forget about them for now and let's get on with the story and **REMEMBER** anything that is beyblade related **IS NOT MINE**!!! Oh! Before I forget…I'm letting you, guys know _**again**_ that suggestions are welcomed and: Thank-you to all my readers and reviewers out there!!! I really appreciate it!!!!!

* * *

**Nanukay Ustum (Six Evils)**

"Come on Kai-kun! Don't be scared!"

"Yeah, _Kai-kun_, don't be scared…Ha-ha—Ow!" The gang was at the beach, relaxing. Tsuki was trying to drag Kai away from the shade and into the water. Johnny was nurturing the bump on his head that he received from Riku, for his mockery of Tsuki's 'Kai-kun', just now.

"Hn. I'm not scared. I just don't want to." Kai closed his eyes and leaned onto the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest. Tsuki puffed up her cheeks and marched towards the beach water. The gang, excluding Kai, watched as Tsuki bent down, scooped up some water, march back to Kai, and poured the small amount of water on his face.

Kai opened his eyes and glared at Tsuki, "You have three seconds." Tsuki looked at Kai, screamed and ran, Kai hot on her heels. The gang watched as Tsuki ran around the umbrella and headed straight for the water, Kai gaining on her quick.

Kai outstretched his hands, ready to grab her. When he leaped, she disappeared. Eyes widening in horror, Kai fell into the water with a loud 'Splash.'

xxxxxxxxx

"Hn. It's not safe for Tsuki to use her powers freely, what if someone other than me saw…" The 'Guardian' watched as the group of teens laughed at Kai's misfortune. _'…Maybe I should make a short appearance…see how Tsuki is doing.'_ The 'Guardian' vanished.

Kai walked up to Aya and sat by her. "Why aren't you out there?

"Well, I'd rather tan than get wet."

"Hn." Aya smiled at Kai, but her smile soon faded as a certain royal blue haired teen caught her attention. _'What's he doing here?!'_ Aya wasn't the only one who saw him, Bryan saw him as well, "Don't look now, but here comes Noriko." At the sound of that name, Kai was on his feet, his head turned towards the direction of Makoto; narrowing his eyes at him. Kai felt his blood boil.

"Tsuki dear! Fancy meeting you here." Tsuki smiled at him, not sure what to do. She felt Kai's anger rise at Makoto's appearance.

Tala stepped forward, "What are you doing her Makoto?" Makoto stopped staring dreamily at Tsuki, who was clad in a black bikini, Renée's choosing by the way, and turned to regard Tala with a bored look. "I was walking by when I saw my beautiful princess and I said to myself 'Makoto, you should go and say hi' so here I am."

"Well, you did. Now leave before I make you, _Noriko_." Makoto turned to Kai and sneered at him. "I was going to. You're lucky I have important matters to deal with right now or else I'd come over there and shove your face into the sand." Kai was going to beat the shit out of the guy, but was held back by Johnny and Brooklyn. Makoto gave Kai a smug look and walked away; turning momentarily to tell Tsuki goodbye.

Kai shook Brooklyn and Johnny off him and bit out, "I _**really**_ hate that guy." Aya sighed, got up and headed towards the snack bar. Johnny saw Aya's distressed state so he went after her. Riku watched as Johnny ran after Aya, an eyebrow raised.

ooooooo

"Hey Aya, wait up!" Aya slowed down in order for Johnny to catch up. "What's wrong Aya?" Johnny and Aya arrived at the 'Snack Shack'. "It's nothing really…" Johnny gave her a 'yeah right' look. Aya chuckled, you're right, "It's just, ever since Tsuki showed up, Kai's _always_ paying attention to her…And it's not her fault, but I cant help but—"

"—but feel jealous." Johnny finished for her. "Yeah…I know how you feel." Aya gave Johnny an awkward look, Johnny noticing her look towards him held his hands up and went on the defensive. "No! Not like that. It happened to me a while back…that's all."

"Really? Who?"

"Heh…can't tell ya…it's a secret." Johnny winked at Aya and turned to order a strawberry smoothie. Aya smiled, her mood suddenly lightened up.

**Elsewhere:**

"So…they found something huh…get it for me."

…

"I don't care how! Just get that chest!" Boris slammed the phone down…It had been over two months. Nothing. But it seems that all of that was going to change. Whatever was in that chest…he was going to have. Boris let out a low chuckle that rang through the empty room. _'It shall be mine.'_

xxxxxxxx

Kai carried Tsuki to her room. She had fallen asleep on the ride home. He couldn't blame her, if he had played volleyball with the others, learned to swim, and played 'Marco Polo', he'd be tired too. Kai placed the sheets over Tsuki's sleeping form. His violet orbs taking in her facial features. Kai leaned over her; he seemed to be contemplating about something. He bit his lower lip and leaned down until his nose touched hers…but decided against it, he straightened himself and walked out of the room, taking one last glance at the sleeping girl.

Kai lay on his bed, staring at his navy blue ceiling. His mind drifting back to his and Renée's 'talk' the other night.

**Flashback:**

"Why do you keep doing that to her?" Kai turned to Renée, switching his T.V. off. "Doing what to who?" Renée walked up to Kai and sat by him, "Messing with Aya."

"What are you talking about?"

"One minute your all about her, the next, you forget she exists."

"Hn."

"Really Kai. We all know…"

"Know what?"

"We know where your true feelings lie. You just don't want to admit it." Renée got up and left Kai to his own thoughts. _'Where my true feelings lie…'_

**End Flashback**

'_Maybe she's right…Aya doesn't deserve that…but, I don't know if that's how I truly feel…'_ Kai turned to his side, closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

ooooooooo

**Department of Ancient Studies:**

"The coast is clear…Head out." A male dressed in all black instructed through a head device. Others dressed like him appeared out of the other corners. One of the clad in black figures punched in the code. Once the door opened, two of them stepped in and looked around; spotting what they came to get, the figure slowly approached the object…

* * *

"Kai, that's really sweet of you, taking me out for lunch." Aya clang onto Kai's arm like there'd be no tomorrow. "Don't mention it." They walked into the Italian restaurant. 

"Name please."

"Hiwatari. Hiwatari, Kai."

"Right this way Sir, ma'am."

The couple followed the waiter to a balcony that overlooked the city. "Kai…" Aya took in the scene; the ocean could be seen ways away.

xxxxxxxxx

"Is this your card, Tsuki?" Tsuki's awed expression told Brooklyn that he had chosen the right card. "How do you do that?"

"Can't tell you…it's a secret." Brooklyn playfully teased Tsuki. She resembled a child, so innocent and carefree… "Hey, I got our food." Johnny placed the hamburgers down. "Hey, where's Riku?" While fixing the cards Brooklyn answered, "She went to use the restroom a minute ago."

"Oh…" Johnny sat down and took a bite of his hamburger.

ooooooooo

Dr, Zagart looked over the chest. Slowly turning the dial until he heard the faint 'click'. The chains came off.

"Tae!"

"Yes Sir."

"Remove the chains." Tae did just that. _'God…These chains must weigh a ton…I think my arms are gonna fall off!'_ Dr. Zagart ignored Tae's pained expression; instead, he kept his focus on the chest, reading the inscriptions that surrounded the chest.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kai, this is has been an amazing day!" Aya leaned up and kissed Kai. Nothing could ruin this day…nothing.

ooooooooo

"What…is it Dr. Zagart?" Dr. K arrived at the same time Dr. Zagart opened the chest. Dr. Zagart held up a medium sized blue orb. "Get the experimentation lab ready!" Ordered Dr. Zagart, never taking his gaze off the orb. "Go!" "Right." Dr. K and Tae left immediately. _'This…this will lead us to 'it'…I know it will…'_

xxxxxxxxx

Tsuki was going to take another bite into her hamburger when she felt the wave of energy. It was the same one she felt that day at school. Brooklyn sensed it as well.

"Hey! You two alright?!" Riku looked at Tsuki and Brooklyn, they both adorned pained expressions. Johnny seeing that everyone stopped eating, put his almost finished hamburger down, "What's up?" Brooklyn recovered, "It's nothing…The food went down the wrong pipe…"

"Yeah…me too…"

Riku and Johnny exchanged glances, not thoroughly convinced.

It was well into the day, Aya and Kai sat by one another, watching the waves. She snuggled closer to Kai, who tightened his grip on her; his gaze never leaving the ocean. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

ooooooooo

"Sir…What…what is that…?" Dr. K stood by Dr. Zagart, her eyes glued on the blue light that began to take shape. "That…Dr. K, is one of the _Nanukay Ustum_, Six Evils when translated." Dr. K turned to Dr. Zagart, "Six…Evils?" Dr. Zagart nodded, "Yes, they were created to fight and kill along side the Icarian army. But the Icarians sealed them away; they became uncontrollable and desired only death." Dr. K's eyes widened, "If they were uncontrollable, then what makes you so sure that we will be able to control them?"

"I never said that we'd be able to…"

"What?!"

A high-pitched scream filled the room. Dr. K turned and found herself staring at a giant beast before her. It was in the form of a blue woman, with snakes for hair…Kind of like Medusa. She adorned no clothing except for the snakes that covered certain areas. Her eyes were as black as night.

The room became cold. Dr. K was ready to bolt out of there, but Dr. Zagart prevented her.

"Don't move. She will sense you and then kill you…just wait." Dr. K did just that, suddenly, the very tall blue woman vanished. Dr. K let out the breath she was holding in and fell down onto the floor. She never felt so afraid in her life. The room also returned back to room temperature. "Sir. Where…where did she go?"

"To 'it.'"

* * *

Johnny, Tsuki, Brooklyn and Riku were almost done eating, when another wave of energy caused Tsuki and Brooklyn to hold their breaths. Johnny and Riku jumped, Riku crying, "What's wrong?! And don't tell me your food went down the wrong pipe!" Brooklyn closed his eyes, "Something…evil is approaching. I can sense it." Johnny turned to Tsuki, "You too?" Tsuki nodded. 

"AHH!!!" The four turned their heads and widened their eyes; people were running and screaming towards them. But who could blame them when a big blue, snake covered lady was flying after them.

"Oh…My…God…" The others agreed with Riku. The black orbs of the beast collided with Tsuki's crimson ones. "We must run! Now!" The others followed after Tsuki; Johnny turned around, "SHIT! It's after us!" The others turned as well, the beast was gaining on them.

"Grab my hand."

The others grabbed the closer person's hand. Riku grabbed Tsuki's hand who 'teleported' all of them.

xxxxxxxx

Aya felt like she could stay in Kai's arms forever, but that ended when the couple heard screams and saw an explosion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Aya…Stay here. I'll check it out."

"WHAT?!"

Kai sprinted in the direction of the explosion. _'Brooklyn said that they were going to hang out at the docks later…Shit. Tsuki.'_ Kai ran faster.

ooooooooo

Brooklyn looked around him…they were at the docks. Johnny brushed himself, "Okay…hopefully that thing won't find us." _(BOOM!)_

Johnny spoke too soon. The cargo behind them exploded, causing the four to be blown to the ground, while the debris fell on top of them. The blue woman stood a few feet away from the pile. Her black orbs scanning the ruble for any signs of movement. She did a double take. A large stone was moved aside.

_(Cough, cough)_ Tsuki moved the rock off her and looked around. Panic took over, there were no signs of the others. She was about to start digging them out when a huge blue energy blast hit her, directly on the chest, sending her flying a good ten feet into a building.

Tsuki got up, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She didn't know if she was capable of fighting this thing…she's never fought before…or at _least_ she doesn't remember if she ever fought before.

"TSUKI!" Tsuki turned her head, Kai was running towards her and the beast. The blue woman saw him as well. She held her palms out and unleashed a blast directly at him, but it didn't hit him.

It felt like it was in slow motion. Kai watched in horror as Tsuki appeared before him and pushed him out of the way. The blast hit her.

Tsuki rolled a few feet away from Kai, badly injured on her left side, the side where the blast hit her. Kai scrambled to his feet and ran towards the bleeding girl, but was hit, unexpectedly by another blast, a smaller one. Kai hit the building and slid down. He never felt such pain before, he wanted to cry out, but the wind was knocked out of him. He saw the woman appear by Tsuki's side. He watched as the woman grabbed Tsuki by the neck and held her in mid air, choking her. _'I…I have to stop her…before…'_ Kai bit his lip to hold down the scream. He watched as she choked her, and how Tsuki tried to loosen the grip on her neck. Kai tried to get up, his heart beating rapidly…

"AHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...i'm evil...i know...well i gave you some kaixtsuki fluff and some kaixaya  
I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! What's gonna happen to Tsuki...i wonder...hmm...well you're just going to have wait and find out!!! 


	14. UkEnus Snake

**A/N:** Hey my wonderful readers! I'm back!!!! And I have a new chapter for you! –jumps up and down- But first…I have something to say…since school is starting next week for me…my updates _**might**_ be _**really**_ slow…so don't kill me!!! I'll try to update whenever I can…but yeah…that's gonna be hard…but don't worry, I will update…but not as fast…maybe once every two weeks or if I have plenty of time maybe once a week…but eh…Now that I have said what I wanted to say, let's continue…oh! I'll do a review of what happened okay:

**Riku:** Well, let's see…a blue monster chased us…

**Johnny:** A pile of rocks and metal fell on top of us…

**Brooklyn:** Do you think we survived?

**Riku:** I don't know…Oh yeah! Tsuki is being choked in front of Kai

**Johnny:** I don't know what's worst…being choked to death or being crushed to death…

**A/N:** Well…any ways…that's what happened so far…let's continue…

* * *

**Uk-Enus (Snake)**

Kai closed his eyes. _'I can't look.'_ The sound of someone hitting a building caused Kai to open his eyes. The 'Guardian' was standing before him, Tsuki in his arms. "Here. Watch her." Kai took the unconscious girl; she was badly injured; bloody. Kai turned to the Guardian, "What's going on?"

"Someone released the Six Evils."

"Six…Evils…?"

The Guardian nodded, never letting his guard down.

"So that…thing…is one of these 'evils'…right?"

"Yes, the Icarians called her 'Uk-Euns' or snake."

Suddenly a blast erupted from the ruble and headed towards the three. The Guardian muttered something and a barrier appeared. "Get her out of here now! I'll hold this bitch back for as long as I can." Kai nodded and turned to run, but ended up limping away.

Kai looked back to see the snake woman and the Guardian fighting, shooting energy blast at each other. Tsuki began to stir. "Kai-kun…" Her voice was just a whisper, "…you're hurt…" Kai shook his head, "Not as bad as you. Why did you do that? You could've died!" Tsuki tried to smile and succeeded in forming a small one. "I didn't want to see…Kai-kun…get hurt…" "Tsuki…"

An explosion caused Kai to look back again; Tsuki began to wiggle out of his grasp. "Tsuki. What are you doing?! We need to get out of here."

"No. Brooklyn…Johnny…Riku…must find them…" Kai's eyes widened, his friends were back there. For all he knew, they could be badly injured or worst…

When Kai snapped out of his thoughts, Tsuki was already a bit ahead of him. He limped after her.

xxxxxxxxx

'_Shit…I don't know if I can kill her…She's too strong…'_ The Guardian saw Tsuki approaching him from the corner of his eye _'What is she doing? I told Hiwatari to take her away from her!'_ He wasn't the only one who saw; Uk-Enus also saw the approaching girl and vanished out of the Guardian's sight. _'Shit!'_

Uk-Enus appeared in front of Tsuki, who stood surprised from the sudden appearance. Uk-Enus was about to strike but was thrown back by Void, who appeared; he turned to Tsuki, "Are you going to be alright…little one?" Tsuki's eyes widened. "Mo-mo?" Even though the cloak hid the movement, Tsuki caught the slight nod. "Go to Kai, I shall help the Guardian." Tsuki shook her head 'no'. "My…my friends…I need to find them."

"Tsuki!" Kai had finally caught up. "It's…it's you…" Void kept silent for a moment. "Leave."

"What?! I can't! My friends are here somewhere!" _(Sigh)_ "Then, they must be dead…look around, I highly doubt your friends made it." Void walked away from the teens, "Leave, it's not safe here."

Kai clenched his fist. He felt useless. First, he couldn't protect Tsuki, now…he couldn't even save his friends who could already be dead…No. He wasn't going to give up.

"KAI!!!" Kai and Tsuki turned around; Aya was running towards them.

"Shit! Aya! Go back!" But Kai's attempt was futile and the explosions didn't help. "Kai! Tsuki! What's going on?"

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here." Even if it pained him, Kai ran, dragging Tsuki and Aya with him. _'I need to get them out of here…I just have to.'_

ooooooooo

"Watch out!"

Kai turned and came face to face with the snake woman. Her charcoal colored eyes bore into his violet ones, a sinister smile plastered on her blue face. Kai was frozen in place. _'No…this can't be happening…'_

Suddenly a red blast went passed him, an inch or two from his face, and hit the snake woman directly in the face. Kai slowly turned around; Aya's shock face caused him to turn quicker. He was looking directly at Tsuki's palm.

"Kai-kun…get out of here…" Tsuki walked passed him and Aya. "I'll help Mo-mo…" Kai shook his head 'no' "No. You can't…I can't bare to lose you…let them handle this." It was Tsuki's turn to decline. "She is after me. You and Aya are not safe. Let me…let me protect you Kai-kun…please…" Tsuki made eye contact with Aya, and she instantly understood. Aya grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him away.

Tsuki turned back to Uk-Enus, who began to rise, part of her face burned from the impact of the blast. Tsuki felt a new wave of energy wash over her body. She didn't know why she felt so determined to fight her, maybe it was the fact that she wanted to protect Kai…whatever it was…it felt…good.

"Shit! Hey Guardian! You still alive?" Void looked around; there was no sign of the Guardian. The ground below him began to shake. _'What the…'_ A muffled sound came from underneath the ruble "Grroffofmreee!" Void jumped off the pile. The rocks were pushed aside and the Guardian emerged. Panting heavily, the Guardian turned to Void. "Where is she?" Void pointed behind Guardian's head. The Guardian turned. Tsuki and Uk-Enus stared at each other, waiting; suddenly, the two vanished. A loud 'CRASH' could be heard coming from above them. Sparks were flying from the two beings.

xxxxxxxxxx

'_What am I doing…I can't believe I left Tsuki behind…the others…I need to help them…help…her…'_ Kai stopped running. Aya turned to Kai, "Kai, come on. We need to get help."

"Help…no one can help unless they have supernatural powers…I need to go back."

"What?! Kai! You can't…"

"I have to." Kai looked Aya directly in the eyes. "I need to help her."

"What are you going to do?"

"…" Kai clenched his fist, "I don't know…but I have to!" Kai bolted back, he didn't know what to do, but all he knew was that he wasn't going to let others protect him…sacrifice themselves for him…

ooooooooo

"Mo-mo…what do we do?" Tsuki looked at Void.

"Mo…mo…? What?"

"Don't ask." The Guardian shrugged it off…for now. "We need to seal her somehow…"

"No…We need to kill her."

"What?! Are you stupid! Even with Tsuki helping us, we're not strong enough!"

"Hn."

"TSUKI!" The trio turned to the panting Kai. "You idiot! What are you doing here?!" Void held the Guardian back. "Kai-kun? …You must go! …It's not safe!" A blast passed Tsuki and headed for Kai. This time no one got hurt. Tsuki appeared before Kai and created a shield. Tsuki was getting a hang of this. "Kai-kun…go!" Kai shook his head. "No. It wouldn't be like me to abandon my friends…"

"Kai-kun…" Void and Guardian appeared beside the pair. "I can't believe you! What do you think you can do?! Not unless you're hiding your powers, you're useless! Just—"

"Enough!" Void turned to Kai, "I know it goes against your honor, but…you'll just be a burden to us…Please Kai…just go." Kai gritted his teeth. He knew that they were right…but still…

"Kai-kun…I don't think you are a…a burden…" Kai's angry expression softened. "Thanks Tsuki…but they're right…I'm useless—" Another explosion cut him off. Nothing seemed to slow the blue woman down. She vanished again and reappeared in front of Tsuki and knocking the wind out of the girl.

Kai's blood boiled. He didn't understand why everyone was out to get Tsuki. She had done nothing to anyone…but all they did was hurt her. Kai felt his temperature rise…and what he did next surprised him. "You BITCH!" He punched the blue woman…he didn't think it would cause any damage, but it did. Upon contact, Kai's fist was engulfed in flames; and sent the woman flying back a good few feet.

* * *

Kai looked at his hands. They weren't burnt at all. _'But…I swear I saw them on fire…'_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Holy Shit! …What happened? Maybe he…no…not possible." The Guardian and Void stood amazed at what they saw. But it wasn't finished, the woman came again.

oooooooooo

Kai was so absorbed in his own thoughts; he didn't realize that Uk-Enus was heading for him. The only time he realized it was when Tsuki appeared in front of him again, a shield protecting them.

xxxxxxxxx

Tsuki panted heavily, she was exhausted. She was losing a terrible amount of blood. She didn't know how much longer she could stand. Her vision was blurring up and she felt like her legs would collapse any second.

Kai watched as the shield broke and the Uk-Enus stretched her arms, grabbing Tsuki by the throat again…He felt that feeling again…it was warm… "Leave her alone!"

oooooooooo

Void held back the Guardian as the flames engulfed Kai, Tsuki and Uk-Enus.

"Shit…they couldn't have survived that…" Void made no comment. His eyes glued on the blaze.

"Huh?"

"What is it Void?"

"I thought I…never mind."

_'I could have sworn that I saw a type of bird's figure emerge from the flames…it looked like…'_

The flames slowly subsided. There was no sign of Uk-Enus…

Void and the Guardian let out a relieved sigh when they caught sight of Tsuki and Kai lying unconscious on the ground, Tsuki lying in Kai's arm.

"What now…" The sound of moving ruble brought the two back on their guard. A couple of feet away, a pile of debris was moved aside. A mass of crystal blue hair came into view. The Guardian and Void relaxed and headed towards Riku.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah…Shit…I'm in pain…"

"Johnny…stop…please…my head hurts enough." Void and Guardian had helped the teens and explained what had happened.

"Wow…good thing we were buried huh boys!"

"Riku! Johnny! Brooklyn!" Aya came towards them. "I got the ambulance…where's Kai." Riku pointed to the unconscious Kai, who was no longer unconscious. "Hey Aya…"

"Kai!" Aya ran over to Kai who slowly and painfully got up.

"Are you alright? …Of course you're not!" Aya buried her face into Kai's chest, sobbing. Kai looked around and spotted Tsuki resting…her wounds nearly healed… _'What the…'_ Seeing Kai's shocked expression, Void spoke, "She's a fast healer…her wounds will heal as she rests…she'll be alright." Kai nodded and looked at the Guardian. The Guardian was holding his left arm. "You gonna be alright?"

"Hn. Fine." The sound of the ambulance rang through their ears… "Well, Guardian, that's our queue to leave." The Guardian and Void vanished.

Tsuki began to stir, "Kai-kun?" Kai looked at her, "Yeah…"

"Thank-you…" Kai let a small smile graze his lips.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!!!" The group saw Tala, Renée and Bryan running towards them.

"Yeah…Where the hell were you three?!" Kai got up and leaned against Aya.

Tala reached them first. "You guys going to live?"

"Yeah…but I'm still sore." Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"TSUKI!!!!" Kai cringed, he knew who it was. Kai looked up; yup…Makoto was running towards them. "Tsuki, my love! You're alive!" Makoto had gotten on his knees and took hold of both of Tsuki's hands. "Uh…Hey Makoto…"

oooooooooo

Kai felt like biting his head off. "Hey, Makoto…what happened to your arm?" Kai's ear perked up, he examined the arm that Bryan asked about. Kai's eyes widened. _'That's the same…'_ A flashback of the Guardian's wounded arm came into play. _'It's the same arm…The left side…no…he can't be…'_

"Oh…my arm…well…" He made eye contact with Kai, but quickly turned away. "I uh…got burned by the grill." Makoto looked at the others with an embarrassed look. Johnny was the one who asked the question. "How the hell…"

"Yeah, I know…my mom asked the same thing…"

Kai narrowed his eyes…Makoto wouldn't make eye contact with Kai while he explained what happened. _'He must…no…he just can't be…maybe it's just a coincidence…yeah…that has to be it…just a coincidence…'_

* * *

After convincing the medics that everyone was alright and Makoto saying he had things to do, the gang was left alone at the docks. Tala, Bryan, Renée, Johnny and Brooklyn were huddled together; Johnny and Brooklyn telling them what the two cloaked figures told them. Riku and Tsuki sat by the loading docks, Tsuki curiously watching Aya and Kai, who were farther from the group, both leaning on the railings.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kai…"

"Hmm…"

"Never do that again…"

"…I can't promise you…"

"Kai! You could have died!"

"Aya, I couldn't leave them there."

"No. You couldn't leave Tsuki there."

"Here we go again…"

"What?!"

Kai turned towards Aya

"Aya, you know how I feel about you."

"Yes…and I know how you feel about Tsuki…"

Kai let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not the same…it's…it's like Renée and me…"

"Whatever."

"You know I care about you."

"Yeah…but how much?"Aya turned to Kai.

"More than you know…"

Kai closed the gap between them.

ooooooooo

Tsuki watched the couple. "Riku."

"Yeah…"

Tsuki turned to face Riku, "What's love?" Riku had to think about it… "Well, it's when you really care about someone…Uh…there's two kinds of love."

"What are they?"

"There's just the plain love, and then there's _**in love**_."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, you can love anyone…you can care about them…"

"Like us?"

"Yeah." Riku smiled at Tsuki. "And then there's _**in love**_, where you care so much for that one person that you can't live without them…they become apart of you."

"Oh…what happens if you're in love with someone who is in love with someone else and that someone else is in love with them too?"

"Uh…if the two people are _**in love**_…then you need to just move on cause they probably won't feel the same…Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay."

"What's with all the questions?"

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to know…I've never been loved before…at least, I don't think I have…so…" Riku's eyes softened. "Don't be silly…we love you!" Tsuki turned to Riku and smile, "Oh yeah! I forgot…" Riku laughed, "And I think _Makoto_ might be _**in love**_ with you…" Tsuki's face heated up. "Really? But, I don't think I'm in love with him…" Riku patted Tsuki's back "Ha-ha…don't worry about it."

"Okay." Tsuki turned back to Kai and Aya who were watching the sunset. A smile formed on Tsuki's lips and she too turned to watch the sunset as well.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go...i know the fighting sucks...but eh...i suck at those...but i'll try to improve on them...  
So what do you think?  
Kai's fist on fire...a bird emerging from the flames...hmmm...-glances around-  
And Makoto, one of the hooded figures...hmm...conincidence or not?  
And Tsuki calling Void 'mo-mo'...hmmmm  
Don't forget to Review!!!


	15. Eternal Kiss

**A/N:** Hey hey!!! Long time no fanfic!!! LOL…I'm totally crazy today…Here's the next chapter to my _Moonlight's Inferno_. I know you lot have been waiting _FOREVER_ and I apologize! But school has been a complete bitch to me! Too much homework!!! I feel as if I lost my life…again…this happened last year too… my U.S history teacher decided that we were having a quiz **every single time** we had him…My govt. teacher is the same… T.T…it's horrible!!!! Calc. isn't helping either!!! My teacher last year didn't know what she was doing so…I feel like I'm learning the basic trig just right now!!!! AHHH!!! I'm gonna die!!! But enough of **my** babbling here ya go!!! Oh! Before I forget…the festival thing comes from Tenshi…if you've ever watched it…so IT'S NOT MINE!!!!

**Riku:** Alright…now…let's see where we left off…ummm…

**Brooklyn:** Kai and Tsuki destroyed the Uk-Enus lady…snake if you forgot…an—

**Johnny:** And we're alive!!!!  
**Tala:** Hey! Don't forget about us!!!

**Kai:** What's there to forget? You showed up **after** the whole thing!!!

**Tala:** So?

**Riku:** Enough! Now…where was I…oh yeah! Kai thinks Makoto's the 'Guardian'

**Johnny**: Hahahaha…yeah right…I mean…it's just coincidence…right?

**Kai:** Hn. Whatever floats your boat…by the way…didn't Tsuki ask about _love?_

**Renée:** Yeah she did. And Riku did a good job explaining it.

**Tala:** Whoa! Ren? When did you get here?

**Renée:** Just now…anyways…that's it…so, let's continue!

* * *

**Eternal Kiss**

_It was a full moon tonight. Kai watched as the ocean's waves rippled the moon's reflection. Tsuki appeared beside him. "Kai-kun? Let's go home." Without tearing his gaze, Kai nodded in agreement. As they turned to leave, a dark force appeared out of nowhere, throwing Kai and Tsuki nearly over the railings. Kai gained consciousness and stood up, blood dripping graciously down the side of his face. He couldn't see the beast's face. Suddenly, the beast's dark claws took hold of Tsuki, choking her. "Let her go!" Kai felt helpless, weak…when all seemed lost, the Guardian came out of nowhere and killed the beast._

_The Guardian gently place Tsuki down and turned to Kai, "Why don't you let the stronger ones handle things Hiwatari? You're useless, weak. Don't you agree…Tsuki?" Kai clenched his fist, his teeth bared. Even if the cloak hid his face, Kai could feel his smirk. "Kai-kun…he's right." Kai stared at Tsuki in disbelief. "Wha-what?!" Tsuki glanced down momentarily before looking Kai in the eyes. "He is right…you are too weak…" Tsuki and the Guardian turned and began to walk away. The scenery changed to a dark abyss. "Tsuki!" Tsuki glanced back at Kai, she gave Kai a sympathetic look before taking hold of the Guardian's hand. "Tsuki! Don't!" The Guardian turned to Kai, "Give it up Hiwatari…you lost." The Guardian brought his free hand towards his hood and pulled it back. Kai's eyes widened. "It is you." Makoto smirked. "What of it?" "Kai-kun?" Kai turned to Tsuki. "Don't go…" His voice was just above a whisper. Tsuki smiled and said, "What?" Suddenly, both Tsuki's and Makoto's forms began to blur and disappear. Kai reached his arm out to try and take hold…_

"_Kai-kun? …Kai-kun?"_

**

* * *

**

Kai groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the bright light temporarily blinding him. When Kai finally gained his sight he was met with Tsuki's crimson orbs, their nose touching. Kai gave Tsuki a questioning look but didn't bother to shake her off. Tsuki retracted from Kai and smiled while still sitting on top of him. "Tsuki? What are you doing?" "Waking you up." Kai smirked and pushed the surprised Tsuki down on his bed and got on top of her. Kai continued smirking. "Kai-kun? _What are __**you**__ doing?_" Kai let out a low chuckle while burying his face on the crook of Tsuki's neck. Just then, Renée walked in. Kai and Tsuki gave Renée blank looks while she gave them a questioning one. "Tsuki. I asked you to get Kai out of bed, not a reason to stay in bed." "I did! But Kai-kun doesn't want too!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Riku! Do you have a date to the Autumn Festival?" Riku blushed furiously at Johnny's question and glanced shyly at Brooklyn who was pretending that he didn't hear anything. "Um…as a matter of fact, I do Jon-Jon." "What?!" Johnny stood flabbergasted at Riku's response, but Riku just narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in a defensive matter. "What do you mean 'WHAT?!' Do you not think I'm capable of getting a date or something?!" Johnny quickly raised his hands for his defense. "No! That's not it…it's just…who are you going with?" Riku turned bright red and turned around. "I'm not telling." "Oh…so, you don't have a date…" "What?! No. I mean yes! Yes I have a date, but I don't want to tell you who it is!" "Whatever. Hey, Brook? Do you have a date?" Brooklyn turned to Johnny, giving him a skeptical look. "Actually, I do. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't dream to go with you as your date." Johnny looked at Brooklyn, mouth a gaped. "What?! No! That's not what I meant! I was just asking a question! I wouldn't even think about going with you!" Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well that Johnny had no intention of even asking Brooklyn to be his date.

"Man! I don't have a date!" Riku raised an eyebrow at Johnny, "So? You didn't have one last year." "Yeah, but that was last year…hmmm…maybe I could take Tsuki. You think Kai would let me?" Riku and Brooklyn exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" In between giggles, Riku managed to answer, "You…haha…take…ahaha…Tsuki? Hahaha…Kai would rather die than…hahahaha…hand her over to…to…YOU! Hahahahaha!"

Johnny felt a vein pop. Some friends they turned out to be.

-----------------------------------------

Makoto sat eyes towards the window. He was deep in thought. But not too deep that he wasn't able to catch the small talk about the Autumn Festival. _'Hmmm…maybe I should take Tsuki…First I got to get rid of Kai…'_ Speaking of the lilac beauty, Tsuki walked in, placing her things down before turning to leave with Kai; but she stopped to give Makoto a small smile accompanied by a small wave. Kai wasn't oblivious to the small action, in fact, it made his blood boil. _'I better keep an eye out on Makoto…if he is the 'Guardian' then I have a problem on my hands…I still don't know if he and Void are our enemies or allies…'_ Kai took hold of Tsuki's hand and dragged her to their usual hang out.

-----------------------------------------

"Really? So, you think Kai's gonna break up with Aya?" Renée shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know…he's in denial." "You got that right." Tala continued to leave butterfly kisses on Renée's neck. "So, you have a date to the Festival Ren?" Tala smirked knowing full well what the answer was. "Yes I do. But it's not you." Tala stopped kissing Ren and turned her around so they were facing each other. He growled, "What do you mean 'it's not **me**?'" Renée smirked. "You never asked." Tala raised any eyebrow. "Since when do I have to ask?" "Since always. Don't assume that I'd be your date automatically just because we're dating." "But that's how it works." "Well, too bad. I already told Roman that I'd go with him." Tala felt his blood run cold. Someone guy was taking **his** girl to the Festival. Tala let out a low growl and began to walk away, determined to find this _Roman_ guy and teach him a lesson; but stopped short when he heard Renée laughing. "What's so funny?" "You." Tala gave her a questioning look. "Tala, Tala, Tala. I can't believe you fell for that." Tala stood there shocked but slowly let it subside as a sly smirk came onto his features. "Oh…you sly fox…I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Tala advanced on Renée who held an expression that said 'Bring it on.'

--------------------------------------

As usual, the gang was in Kai's, Renée's, Tala's, Riku's, and Bryan's homeroom, talking.

"Man! Even Bryan has a date! That's not fair!" Johnny let out a sad sigh. He was the only one without a date…well, besides Tsuki, but before he could even ask, Kai already told him 'not to even think about it,' which was also accompanied by a glare.

Eli was listening to Johnny complain and scoffed at him, causing Johnny to turn to Eli. "Problem, Hikaru?" Eli smirked. "Hn. No. It's just pathetic that a person such as you would complain about some stupid issue." Johnny snorted. "I bet you don't have a date either." Eli narrowed his eyes. "Humph. I don't believe in some stupid legend that says whoever you kiss is the one you will be with for the rest of your life. To me, I find that as a lame excuse to just make out." Johnny rolled his eyes. "So? I bet you've never kissed a girl, besides your mom!" Eli growled, "Leave my mother out of this." Just as things wasn't bad enough, Makoto strolled in, a smile plastered on his face.

Kai stood in front of Tsuki, and glared at Makoto. "Don't even Noriko." Makoto smiled innocently, "What do you mean Hiwatari?" Kai growled, "You know exactly what I mean." Makoto smirked. "Well, you can't take Aya _and_ Tsuki…so, I thought I'd take Tsuki off of your hands and—" "No! I'd rather have Johnny take her." Really?" Johnny turned to Kai, but Kai gave him a 'yeah right!' look which brought his mood back down.

"Oh boy…here we go again" Aya rolled her eyes, these guys were getting pretty predictable, since they argue **every** break, lunch, and whatever period. "Kai just let Makoto take Tsuki…" Kai turned to Aya and gave her a 'What's wrong with you' look. Aya just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

Kai turned to Makoto. "Why not pester someone else? I don't feel like kicking your ass today." Makoto just smirked, "Oh…I highly doubt you'd be able too…you don't look so strong." Kai clenched his fist and glared at Makoto. Eli watched from the sidelines and glanced at Tsuki who was staring at him. "What?" Tsuki shook her head and went back to watching Kai and Makoto argue. Eli let out a sigh and watched as well. Johnny on the other hand was angry that they completely forgot that **he** had no date.

--------------------------------------

They had gone about five minutes arguing back and forth. Eli couldn't take any more. "Look. Why don't you let Tsuki decide? Tsuki?" Tsuki looked at Eli with wide eyes. "Hey! Don't look at her like that!" Eli raised an eyebrow at Makoto. "What are you babbling about?" "I saw you giving her **the look**." Eli turned to Kai who looked just as confused. "The what?" Makoto crossed his arms. "The look. You're telling her to choose you." Eli felt his eye twitch. "Are you stupid?! Since when did I say **I** wanted her to go with me?!" Makoto smirked smugly at Eli. "You didn't have to say." Eli closed his eyes, trying to hold down his anger. This guy was so unbelievable. "Look, Noriko. Hikaru has nothing to do with this." Makoto turned to Kai, "Right. Are you blind! He's trying to steal her away! He's plotting us against each other!" Kai stared at Makoto. _'This guy can't be the Guardian…he's so…so…I can't even describe him.'_ Makoto 'humphed' and headed towards Tsuki, but was blocked by both Kai and Eli. Makoto raised an eyebrow and then widen his eyes in realization. "You…you two teamed up to take me down!!!" Makoto pointed an accusing finger at both Kai and Eli. "You've lost it." "Nuh-uh! It is **you** who has lost it Hikaru!" Makoto was about to push through both of them, but they held their ground; so Makoto decided to run at them.

Eli looked at Kai, "He's not serious…right?" Kai looked just as shocked. "No…he's not that…" But he was, suddenly, Makoto ran at them, but Eli and Kai held him back, but they were pushed back a little. That's when it happened.

-----------------------------------------

Johnny had decided that he needed to use the bathroom, so he got up and was going to go around Kai, when he saw Makoto getting ready to run towards them. _'That guy sure is something.'_ So, Johnny decided to go behind them, not taking into account that Makoto was already nearing Kai and Eli. So when Makoto collided with Kai and Eli, pushing the two teens back, Johnny, who was behind them, was pushed back, causing him to land on the surprised Tsuki.

So there they were, on the floor, both of them, eyes wide with shock…lip locked. Yup. Johnny McGregor was kissing Tsuki…Kai's Tsuki.

Johnny quickly got up and brushed himself, his face red with embarrassment. He helped the confused Tsuki up. "Sorry…" Johnny turned and was met with two angry faces and an indifferent one. The two angry faces belonged to Kai and Makoto who were seething with pure hatred at Johnny.

"Hey! You guys pushed me!"

"**MCGREGOR!**" Shouted both Kai and Makoto. On the other side, the girls gathered around Tsuki. "So? How was it?" Aya was glowing with happiness. "Uh…I don't know?" Tsuki looked frightened by the looks the girls were giving her. "Ha! Our Tsuki's all grown up! Kissing boys! How cute." Riku grabbed Tsuki's cheek and pinched it. Renée smirked. "I didn't know you had a thing for Johnny." Tsuki blushed heatedly and shook her head. "No…it was an accident…" Tsuki glanced up and felt sorry for Johnny who was receiving both, Kai's and Makoto's wrath.

The only one's who were enjoying the scene was Brooklyn and Bryan. "What I would give for some popcorn. They should make a movie or something." Bryan nodded in agreement. He felt kind of sorry for Johnny. He really was a misfortunate guy. He seemed to be getting in trouble with Kai a lot lately…

**

* * *

**

Panting heavily, Makoto decided to give it a rest. Makoto glanced at Tsuki and realized that Kai was still yelling at McGregor. _'This is my chance!'_ Makoto walked up to Tsuki.

-----------------------------------

"Okay…"

Kai stopped yelling at Johnny and turned to Tsuki to find a _very_ happy Makoto. That's when it hit him. _'No…'_

"Alright. I'll meet you at the front of the school at 6?" Tsuki nodded her head. Makoto walked whispering to Kai as he passed him, "You lose…" Kai stood, stalked still. Tsuki. **His** Tsuki was going to the Autumn Festival with Makoto. There was nothing wrong except…it was the festival where the couples kissed when the clock struck twelve. That's what bothered Kai. Tsuki kissing Makoto…it was bad enough that Johnny got to kiss her first…but. _'Just thinking about it makes me angry.'_ Kai sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. What's done was done, but that didn't mean he couldn't _intervene…_ Kai smirked. He wasn't going to let Makoto kiss her. Nope. Not if he could help it.

Eli watched the features on Kai's face change. He shook his head. _'Hiwatari is so in love with the girl. He's pathetic.'_

-----------------------------------

"Kai-kun! Come on!" Tsuki twirled. She was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt that came down to her mid-thighs along with black shorts and matching knee-high socks. "Hn. Patience is a virtue Tsuki." Tsuki smiled at Kai and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the front of the door where Renée was waiting for them. They decided to walk. It was nice out and a walk was good for their health…Pfft. Yeah right. Kai _decided_ that they were going to walk, for some _unknown_ reasons.

Once they got there, they all went their separate ways…even Kai, after being forcefully dragged by Aya.

-----------------------------------

**With Makoto and Tsuki**

'_Okay. Breathe Makoto. Breathe. You don't want to act like a complete idiot in front of Tsuki. Oh God! She's holding my hand! I hope it isn't sweaty!'_ Too true, Makoto looked like a nervous wreck. People who passed him chuckled silently, but Makoto was too preoccupied with the lilac haired beauty in front of him to care.

_(Gulp)_ "So, what do you want to do my love?" Tsuki stopped walking and pondered for a bit, looking around at all the attractions as she did so. "Um…what about that one." Tsuki pointed to the ring toss booth. "If you want too." "Okay!" Tsuki ran ahead of Makoto and towards the booth.

**With Bryan and Aina:**

"So…um…what do you want to do Bryan?" "Hn." Aina let out a sigh. Bryan had agreed to go with her, but now, Aina thought it a bad idea. _'He just said he wanted to go with me so I wouldn't feel bad…uh…I'm such a loser!'_ Bryan, seeing Aina's sad look sighed and said, "How about we go to that booth." Surprised, Aina looked up to where Bryan was pointing at. It was the dart booth. Aina smiled. "Okay!" Aina took hold of Bryan's hand and gently dragged him there. Bryan on the other hand, didn't fight back because he was too busy trying to hide the blush that crept upon his face. Aina giggled upon seeing Bryan's flustered look, causing the burly teen to scowl.

**Lonesome Johnny:**

"Man! This blows! Everyone has dates! And what about me? None. Why did I even bother coming any way? It's not like I'll get anything out of it!" Johnny kicked the dirt to vent out his frustration. He was wandering aimlessly about the festival, scowling at every couple that walked by him…which was everyone. Johnny sighed, spotting the noodle booth, Johnny made his way there. "Hn. While I'm here, might as well drown myself in some soup."

**Renée and Tala:**

"Here you go Ren." Renée gladly took her teddy bear prize. Tala stood aside, head hung down in shame. He nearly spent his whole allowance trying to win the bear by knocking down the bottles…but he couldn't. And Renée getting frustrated because Tala wouldn't give it up decided to intervene, by slapping down some cash and hitting the bottles with everything she got. Luck must have been on her side because Ren knocked down all the bottles on her first try, thus receiving the teddy bear.

Renée walked up to Tala, "Here." Tala looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want it!" Renée frowned, "What do you mean, 'you don't want it'? You spent nearly your whole allowance _trying_ to get it! Now that I got it for you, you say you don't want it?!" Tala crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope. I was _trying_ to win it for you!" Renée sighed. "Well, you did a pathetic job at that." Tala narrowed his eyes. "No need to rub it in." Kira, one of Tala's guy friends, chuckled. "Dude, you just let your girlfriend show you up! Ha! Now I know who wears the pants in this relationship!" "Shut up Kira!" Tala growled at his friend who just laughed harder. "Now, Tala, don't growl. It looks bad. Let's go." Tala just stared after Renée's walking form and back to Kira who raised a questioning brow. "No!" Tala called after, talking a defensive stance. Renée turned, "What?" "Uh…coming!" Tala walked hurriedly after. Kira chuckled, "Yup. Ren is definitely the boss!"

**Lonesome Johnny:**

"Johnny?" A girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail asked. "Yeah Mariam." "Don't you think you've had enough noodles to eat?" Johnny stared at Mariam. "No." Mariam sighed. "Well, could you at least go to some other food booth and eat out their supplies?!" "Fine!" Johnny grumbled and began to leave.  
**Aya and Kai:**

"Kai! Could you at least smile?!" "Hn." "Argh!" It had been twenty minutes into the festival and Kai was already acting like a prick. Aya folded her arms. "Look, if it makes you a bit happier, we'll see how Tsuki is? Okay?" Kai looked at his girlfriend, his face may have been emotionless but his eyes had a twinkle in them. "Fine." Aya smiled, "Alright, but after we check on them, you have to start having fun! Okay?" Kai nodded. Aya took hold of Kai's hand and the couple began searching for Makoto and Tsuki.

**Makoto and Tsuki:**

"Thank you Makoto!" Tsuki hugged the said teen who now looked like he was on cloud ninety-nine…literally. Tsuki looked at her angel fish one last time before tying it to her belt loop on her shorts. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Tsuki…don't you think that looks…kind of weird?" Tsuki looked up at Makoto and cocked her head to the side. "Weird? Um…no." Makoto smiled. "Okay. If you don't think it's weird. I don't think so either." "Okay!" Tsuki grabbed Makoto's hand and dragged him to the next booth.

**Aya and Kai:**

"See? Tsuki's fine. Now can you start acting a little more happy?!" Kai sighed one last time before tearing his eyes from the couple. "Fine." "Good. Now be a good boyfriend and win me a prize!" Kai rolled his eyes and took hold of his girlfriend's hand. Kai really wanted to follow them some more, but he promised Aya, and Kai Hiwatari never breaks promises.

**

* * *

**

"Sir! You're not planning on unleashing another one?!" Dr. K gave Dr. Zagart a shocked look. "Hn. Yes. I am planning on unleashing another one." "But Sir! Why?!" Dr. K followed Dr. Zagart's movements with her onyx eyes. "Because…we weren't able to take a good look at the 'beast'—" "Sir!—" Intervened Dr. K, "What if more people are hurt?! That's not what we wanted!" Dr. Zagart scoffed, "It doesn't matter anymore. Those people who get hurt or die, have been sacrificed for a good purpose!" Dr. K was stunned. "Besides, Dr. K, when we have captured this 'beast' all humanity will die any way…" Dr. Zagart gave Dr. K an evil smirk. "W-what?!" Dr. Zagart raised his brows in a shock manner, "What? You didn't think we were just going to study this 'beast', did you?" "N-no! Of course not…but…" Dr. K lowered her gaze. "Humph. Now. Let us begin."

-----------------------------------

**Brooklyn and Riku:**

"Thanks Brook" Riku looked at Brooklyn shyly; he had won her a bunny rabbit plush toy. "Don't mention it." Brooklyn looked away, the flush appearing upon his face. _(BOOM!)_

The dust blew everywhere. Brooklyn covered Riku with his muscular frame. "AHHHH!!!" Screams could be heard. Once the dust cleared, Brooklyn turned to the cause of the disturbance, his eyes widening.

**Makoto and Tsuki:**

"Huh?" Tsuki dropped her ice cream, her eyes narrowing. Makoto looked up from his ice cream, "Something wrong Tsuki?" "Huh?" Tsuki turned to Makoto and shook her head, "No. But it's not safe, we have to go!" As if on queue, a loud crash could be heard and a cloud of dust could be seen, blowing away a few of the booths. Makoto covered Tsuki, his eyes narrowing at the same time. "Come Tsuki, let's get out of here." Makoto grabbed Tsuki's hand and dragged her away from the danger, but in the process, Makoto and Tsuki got separated. "Makoto!" Tsuki looked around, trying to avoid hitting the people running past her while looking for any signs of Makoto. "TSUKI!" Tsuki turned to find Kai running towards her. "Come on, we have to get out of here. It's another one of those six evils!" Just when they were about to turn to run, the monster landed in front of them, causing the dust to rise again. Kai sheltered Tsuki from the impact. When the dust cleared, Tsuki got a good look at the beast. Unlike the first one, this 'monster' resembled a fox, a BIG fox. But unlike any other fox, this one had fur that was colored blood red, its body surrounded with black symbols. Its eyes, black as night, just like the first. Its teeth were bared, its long duo tail, swishing violently around. It opened its mouth, an orange blast erupting from it and towards Kai and Tsuki…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay…I'm done…NOT! LOL…I've always wanted to do that!!! LOL…I'm so hyped up today!

**

* * *

**

Kai shielded Tsuki again, but the impact never came. The Guardian was standing before, steam radiating from his arm, where he deflected the blast. "Hn. If you want to be useful Hiwatari, get Tsuki out of here. I'll take care of Enustik." "…Fox…" Tsuki whispered; she broke from Kai's grip. "Let me help! I want to help!" The Guardian never took his eyes off the beast that began to snarl at him. "No. They're coming. If they see you, you'll be in even greater danger. I can't afford to have you taken away when I could have prevented it. Go!" The Guardian turned a little towards Tsuki, his eyes never venturing far from his opponent. "Void…or um…Mo-mo…will help me. Don't worry." Tsuki looked a little skeptical but agreed nonetheless. She took Kai's hand and ran for it, Enustik leaping in after her but was blasted on the side but the Guardian. "Uh-uh…I'm your prey." Enustik snarled and leaped for the Guardian.

--------------------------------

"Tsuki, where's Makoto?" Without turning Tsuki replied, "I lost him when we were running. I don't know where he is." Kai looked back and narrowed his eyes. _'He just can't be…'_

"KAI! TSUKI!" The two turned and found Johnny running towards them. "Thank the heavens you two are alright! Come on! The others are over this way." Kai and Tsuki followed Johnny.

Coming to a halt, Kai caught his breath, "What are you guys…still…doing here? …Shouldn't…you…have…been…long…gone…?" Tala smirked, "Yeah right! When Aya told us you ran off to find Tsuki, we knew we had to stay and make sure you two were alright—" Johnny caught him off, "Yeah! And when you two took your sweet time, the guys _and _girls—" Added Johnny after catching the glares, "—outvoted me to go and see if you two were still alive!" "Tell me, is it one of those 'six evils' again?" Tsuki turned to Brooklyn and nodded. "I thought so, Riku and I saw it…" "And what exactly were you doing _with_ Riku?" Johnny moved his eyebrows suggestively. "None of your concern. Besides we have a more important matter." Brooklyn turned away to hide his embarrassment. Riku looked to the ground, turning crimson as well.

--------------------------------

"Argh! I can't see his face! He's wearing a cloak!" Dr. Zagart growled. He had his camera ready, and he couldn't even take a picture of his face. "Sir, maybe we should leave. At least we know it's a male." The Dr. growled, "It's not good enough!" Suddenly, another one appeared. "What?! There are two?! No! It can't be…that chamber could only fit one…not unless…" "Unless what, Sir?" Dr. K looked at Dr. Zagart expectantly. "Not unless…they are the protectors of the chambers…yes…that has to be it…so that means…they are descendents of the Icarian race! My God! There are still some left!" Dr. K's eyes widen. "Really?! So…so the fire didn't kill all of them?!" Dr. Zagart shook his head. "Yes and no. I believe…they are the only ones left…survival of the fittest…and their ancestors must have been powerful enough to escape…that is my theory." Dr. K nodded her head in agreement. "Sir…" "What is it?" "I think we should leave…now." "Why?" "Because…BECAUSE THERE'S A BLAST HEADED DIRECTLY AT US!!!!!!" And so it was, Dr. Zagart's eyes widened as the small blast collided with the booth that they were hiding behind.

-----------------------------

"Hn. At least now they can't take pictures." The Guardian looked down at the ruble that held the two scientists under. "Too true…" Void appeared beside the Guardian. "Now…shall we try our new technique…Guardian?" The Guardian smirked, even though Void couldn't see, he felt it. "Ready? …Mo-mo?" "Shut up." The Guardian chuckled. "Alright, let's send this son of bitch back to hell." "Agreed."

-----------------------------

_(BOOM!)_ The gang saw the explosion. It was massive. "You think…they killed it?" Johnny asked, stupefied by the explosion. It looked as if a very tiny bomb was dropped in that area. "I think so." Bryan continued to look on, his arms wrapped around Aina's shoulders. "Bryan…you have some explaining to do since I think you know what's going on…and I don't like being left in the dark." "Hn."

-----------------------------

By the time the officials arrived, everything was back to normal. Few of those who ran off came back, wanting to see what caused the explosion. It was well past eleven, five minutes before the clock would strike twelve. A few of the students were scattered through the school's area, sitting and waiting to catch the chime of twelve. Johnny and Aya were sitting by one another.

"So, Kai left you again?"

"What do you think?"

"Jeesh! Sorry! Just trying to strike a conversation!" Aya sighed. "Sorry…it's just, he left me Johnny! He left me in the middle of the rush! What kind of boyfriend does that?! And now…now he's gone! Again!" Johnny turned to Aya. "Actually, he left you with me…and then he ran off towards Tsuki. And as of now…I don't know…" Aya glared at Johnny, "That's not the point!" Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look, one minute before twelve."

--------------------------------

"Are you alright Tsuki?"

"Yup!"

"Hn." Kai and Tsuki were both leaning on the railings of the school's roof. "Are you sad that Makoto had to leave?" Tsuki shook her head, "No…his family is important."

Earlier, after the officials finished inspecting the area, Makoto ran towards Tsuki saying that he had lost her and was glad that she was alright. Kai noted that his right arm was scraped…the same arm that the Guardian used to deflect the attack. Makoto excused it by saying he fell. Kai didn't believe him. And when Kai questioned him further about it, Makoto avoided the subject by saying that his mom wanted him home.

"Humph."

"Something wrong Kai-kun?" Kai turned to Tsuki and shook his head. "Not really…it's just…Makoto…" "You don't trust him." Kai looked at Tsuki directly in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah…he's shown some _qualities_ that…isn't trust worthy…" Tsuki nodded in understanding. She wasn't oblivious to Kai's anger tantrum whenever Makoto was around. But she was oblivious that Kai was jealous. "Hey, looks like they're counting down." The sounds of 10…9…could be heard. Kai turned towards Tsuki. Tsuki had to step back, because Kai's feature had changed, instead of the arrogant and cold demeanor; it was replaced with one of peace, calm…and gentleness. Kai took a step towards Tsuki, his hands gently gripping her shoulders as he slowly dipped his head closer to hers, whispering…3…2…1…

Tsuki's eyes widened, it was the second time that day that someone kissed her. Tsuki slowly eased up, enjoying the feel of Kai's velvet lips against hers, her crimson orbs closing in the process.

The moon was full that night, its glowing aurora shown brightly down on the couple, a few feet away, a lone figure stood watching Kai and Tsuki. Void let out a small chuckle. "Things have certainly gotten more complicated…what now Kai? What will you do now?" After that was said, Void vanished, leaving the couple to enjoy their blissful moment…for now, for darkness continues to lurk behind every corner…waiting…waiting to rise and shroud humankind with shadows of their ebony cloaks…

-----------------------------

"Ugh…Dr. Zagart? Dr. Zagart, are you still alive?" Dr. K removed the ruble off her and began to search around…no sign of Dr. Zagart. _(Sigh)_ "Poor Dr. Zagart, you shall be missed." Suddenly, the ruble underneath her began to move. Dr. K quickly got up and began to move the ruble. Dr. Zagart emerged from the debris, his…destroyed camera in one hand. "Dr. Zagart! You're alive!" "Of course I am! Now help me up!" Dr. K did just that. Brushing himself, Dr. Zagart took one look at his wrecked camera and discarded it somewhere… "So…what now Sir?" Dr. Zagart kept quiet for some time. "Hmm…back to the lab!" Dr. K sweat-dropped as she watch Dr. Zagart do some kind of pose…_ 'He must have been hit pretty hard…poor thing…I'd better call Tae to pick us up…'  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Chapter 15 complete!!!! -does a happy dance- Don't forget to R&R. You know you want to...come one...push the button...come on!!! lol till next time!!! 


	16. Ignorance is Bliss

**Ignorance is Bliss**

'_Ever since the Autumn Festival, Kai's become more distant…'_ Observed Tala._'Especially to Tsuki'_ Tala watched as Kai shook Tsuki off telling her to bother someone else. He watched was Tsuki gave a questioning look to the teen before turning away and running up to Brooklyn. Tala took this as his chance to as what was bothering the usually stoic teen.

"Hey Kai." Kai turned to Tala, "Hn." "What's up?" Kai raised a brow. "You've been out of it since the Festival…did something happen?" "Hn." Tala let out a sigh. "Kai. If something's bothering you, you have let out. Come on, we've been friends since we were infants, tell me." Kai regarded Tala for a moment but turned away. "Fine." Tala raised both arms in the air indicating that he wasn't going to bother. "Hn."

Kai watched was Aya headed towards the group, who chose to hang outside today. "Hey you guys! Hey Kai." Kai smirked while approaching Aya. He bent down and gave her a small kiss. "What's up with you?" Aya questioned her boyfriend. Kai shrugged his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. Aya looked towards the others but all she received were unsure looks. Aya looked at Kai again; he seemed kind of off today, like something was bothering. Aya turned to Tsuki who was talking with Brooklyn. An idea sprang up. What better way to know what's wrong with Kai is to ask the one person who's always around him. _'I better ask Tsuki later.'_

-----------------------------------

"I AM GETTING **IMPATIENT**!" Dr. Zagart coward, his knees were shaking so violently that he was positive that he was going to collapse at any time. "S-s-sorry S-sir. W-we are t-trying our b-best." Spoke Dr. Zagart to the man in the screen. Boris glowered fiercely. "Well it seems **your** _best_ isn't good enough! I want my hands on the being pronto!" The screen went black. Dr. Zagart collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath.

"Boy! Boris is sure impatient!" "AHHHH!" Dr. Zagart leaped into the air and landed facing Tae who smiled sheepishly at the Dr. "Sorry Dr. Sir." A vein popped on the Dr. Zagart's nearly bald head. "TAE! YOU INSUBORDINATE FOOL! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL TO NEVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT UNTIL IT GETS TRHOUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?!" Dr. Zagart glared at Tae, panting heavily, his body tensed from his outburst. Tae on the other smiled sheepishly at Dr. Zagart once more. "Uh…Sir. I was already here." Dr. Zagart's face dropped. "What? You were?" Tae nodded. "Yes Sir. I was standing right over there." Tae pointed to the far corner of the room. "Oh…very well then. Come we must continue our search." "Sir yes Sir!" "Drop your hand boy, we are not in the military!" "Yes Sir!" "Ugh…you are such an idiot."

-----------------------------------

Tsuki was packing her things as Aya walked up to her. "Tsuki" Tsuki turned to Aya, "Yes?" "Um…do you know what's wrong with Kai?" Tsuki shook her head. "Oh…okay. Thanks." Tsuki watch as Aya walked away. She also knew that Kai was acting strange. Tsuki remembered this morning's event.

**Flashback:**

"Kai-kun! Come on!" Tsuki grabbed Kai's hand, as she always did, but this time Kai shook his hand free from Tsuki's light grip. "Huh? Kai-kun?" Kai didn't respond, instead he pushed passed and out the door. Tsuki looked to Renée to see if she knew. Renée just shrugged her shoulders, confused to Kai's actions.

On their walk to school, Tsuki walked up beside Kai. "Kai-kun? What's wrong?" Kai, again, didn't bother to acknowledge that he heard her, instead he picked up his speed, leaving Tsuki to wonder what was wrong.

**End Flashback**

Tsuki grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom to notice that Kai wasn't there. He always was. This time, he wasn't. Tsuki frowned. Something wrong was with Kai and she was determined to find out why. Tsuki walked along the halls alone, lost in thought.

"Where's Hiwatari?" Tsuki turned to face Eli who leaning on the window. Tsuki shook her head indicating that she didn't know. "Hn. So he left you. Are you two fighting?" Tsuki furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't think they were. She didn't remember making him angry. Again, Tsuki shook her head. "Hn. I see. Come on, I'll walk you home. Renée already left with Ivanov." Tsuki watched as Eli pushed himself from the wall and began walking away, only to stop and call her from over his shoulder. Tsuki ran to catch up to him, a smile planted on her face.

-----------------------------

Kai walked into the mansion and headed upstairs. Vladimir poked his head from the kitchen. "Ah. Master Kai…" He looked around for Tsuki and when he didn't spot her, he questioned Kai about it. Kai just responded with his typical 'hn' and continued his way to his room.

Kai didn't feel like being bothered by anyone. He just wanted to be alone so he could think some things over. For example, when the other 'six evils' were going to attack, how Makoto was the 'Guardian', and the ki… Kai bit his inner cheek. The real reason why he was so distant with everyone, especially Tsuki was because of what happened that night. _'It wasn't supposed to happen…but it did.'_ Kai turned to his side. His music was blaring in the background. _'What am I suppose to do? Act like it never happened? Hn. Tsuki's doing just that. What about me?'_ Kai shifted again. _'How do I feel? …'_ _**I think it's very simple how you feel…**_ Kai tensed up and sat up on his bed. He scanned his room, turning down the volume. _'What the…I could have sworn I heard a voice…a girl's voice…'_ _**You did…**_ Kai's already tensed body became even tenser. Was he hearing someone else calling him. _'No…she's not calling…she's talking…'_ "Who are you?" Kai yelled out to no one in particular. _**(Chuckling) In due time young one…in due time…**_ After that, the voice vanished. "Man…maybe I'm hungry?" Kai got out of bed and headed downstairs, as he approached the kitchen he saw Tsuki sitting on one of the stools sipping some juice, a sandwich in front of her.

Kai sat a chair away from her. She didn't bother to acknowledge him. _'Heh…I deserve it. I've been a total ass to her this whole day…and then some…'_ Vladimir brought him out of his thoughts. "Young Master, what can I get you?" "I'll have the same." He indicated with his head what Tsuki was now eating, still ignoring him. "Alright Sir." Vladimir began to prepare another sandwich. Kai strummed his fingers on the island table, glancing at Tsuki every once in a while.

Vladimir also noticed the looming silence between the two. While preparing the sandwich he would glance up at the two, wondering what was wrong. _'They never act like this…did they get into a fight?'_ "All done." Tsuki got off the stool and brought the plate to the sink, turning the water on and washing her dish. After she finished she skipped to living room and turned on the T.V. completely ignoring Kai.

Kai let out a sigh as he watched Tsuki. "Anything wrong…Master?" Kai turned to Vladimir. "It's nothing…it's just payback." "Ah…got into a fight?" Kai shook his head and glanced back at Tsuki. "No. I've just been a total ass today…that's all." Vladimir nodded in understanding. "Well, I suggest you fix that." He handed Kai his sandwich and indicated with a nod at Tsuki. Kai smirked, took his sandwich and headed towards the living room, where he sat down next to Tsuki.

Kai stayed quiet for a while, noticing how Tsuki scooted away from him. "Tsuki…" Kai started while turning to her. But she didn't bother acknowledging that she heard. "Okay. I deserve that. Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm confused…and I didn't mean to take it out on you." When Tsuki didn't bother to even look at him, Kai turned to watch the show. "You left me…" Kai turned towards Tsuki who was looking at him with saddened eyes. Kai's usually cold orbs softened. "Tsuki…I…I'm sorry…" Tsuki stared at Kai for a while before nodding her head and turning back to the show. She didn't bother to say if she had forgiven him or not. The single nod meant nothing to Kai, so he tried again. "Tsuki, I'm sorry. How about I take you out, we can go for ice cream. Do you want that?" Tsuki turned to Kai, biting her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Umm…okay." Kai smirked and Tsuki smiled.

Vladimir watched as the two made up, a smile making its way across his lips. _'Ah…young love…'_

**

* * *

**

"The wind isn't as calm today…" The Guardian stood on the street lamp, overlooking the ocean. "Yes. I agree. The sky seems to be darkening as well…" Void appeared below the lamp. "Humph. Something is going to happen today. I can feel it." Void nodded in agreement. "Shall we keep a close eye on Tsuki?" "Yes…Void" "Hmm…" "How is it…how is it that you know Tsuki, and she knows you?" Void tensed up. "It's not important. Maybe next time." "Hmm…" Void and the Guardian vanished.

-----------------------

"Only three more months before _Ohurefni Otiarn-um_, Moonlight's Inferno…the blood moon. It has been 10,000 years…" Dr. K stared at the calendar. The date circled signifying the important event. Dr. K let out a sigh. _'How many will die…'_ Dr. K let out a low chuckle. "No…it's more like, how many will live…"

-----------------------

"Hurry Tae. Is everything set. Good. Now, we wait till nightfall." Tae looked at Dr. Zagart confused, "Why nightfall Sir?" "Because, the next to be awakened is _Iromuok_, the bat." Tae looked crestfallen, "A bat? Why? It doesn't sound scary…" Dr. Zagart ignored Tae and continued to watch the clock, three hours left.

-----------------------

The wind blew, rustling Brooklyn's orange hair. He sat at the park, thinking. He knew something was going to happen, his inner spirit told him. _'Zeus…is it another one of those 'six evils' that the cloak figures keep mentioning?'_ _**Yes…I can feel it, this one will be strong…you must keep the girl safe…**_ _'You mean…Tsuki? …Why are they after her?'_ _**That…I can not tell you. You must find out for yourself. It will all come in due time, just be patient.**_ After that, Zeus stayed silent. Brooklyn opened his eyes and sighed. He got up. He needed to warn Kai. If Zeus was right about this new 'evil' being powerful, Kai and Tsuki were in deep trouble.

--------------------------

"Kai-kun?" "Hmm…" "What's wrong?" Kai turned to Tsuki. He didn't know if he should tell her about the female's voice that spoke to him. **He** wasn't sure if what he heard was real. He just didn't know anymore. "It's…it's nothing. Just thinking." Tsuki looked unconvinced but didn't push the matter further. "It's going to be a full moon tonight Tsuki." Tsuki looked at Kai, "A full moon?" Kai nodded. "Did you know, your name means 'Moon'?" Tsuki shook her head. Kai smirked, "Well now you do." "Kai-kun?" "Hmm…" "Can we…can we watch the full moon?" Kai turned to Tsuki, "Yeah." Tsuki smiled.

"KAI! TSUKI!" Kai and Tsuki turned to see Brooklyn running towards them. Brooklyn stopped, panting heavily. "What is wrong Brooklyn?" Brooklyn looked at Tsuki with concerned filled eyes. "Another one will attack tonight." Tsuki's eyes widened. Kai's on the other hand narrowed. "Another one." Kai let out a low growl and tightened his grip on Tsuki's hand. "That's not the worst part." Brooklyn paused for a bit. "This one will be much stronger than the other two." Kai stared at Brooklyn perplexed. "How do you know this?" "Uh…" Brooklyn hesitated for a bit. "I…I just know…" Kai didn't look convinced. "_He_ told you didn't he?" Brooklyn and Kai turned to Tsuki. "Huh?" "You spirit beast…" Brooklyn's eyes widened, "You know about them?" Tsuki smiled and nodded. "Spirit…Beast? What?" Brooklyn turned to Kai, "Their spirits that live within you." …Kai stayed silent. "So this 'spirit beast' said that this new 'evil' is going to be much stronger?" Brooklyn nodded. "Do you think the Guardian and Void know?" Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "Probably." Kai nodded and looked at Tsuki. "I guess we better be careful T." Tsuki nodded her head. "Okay Kai-kun."

-----------------------------

"Two more hours…once the full moon is up, _Iromuok_ will be at full power." "Oh! Is that why we're waiting 'till nightfall Dr. Zagart?" Dr. Zagart closed his eyes. Tae was getting on his last nerve. "Yes. Tae." Bit Dr. Zagart. "Now…SHUT UP!" "Yes Sir!" Dr. Zagart sweat-dropped, nothing seemed to bring the kid's spirits down.

-----------------------------

"The winds are picking up speed…we'd better hurry." Guardian nodded in agreement with Void and vanished once again.

-----------------------------

Tsuki sat on the roof of the Hiwatari mansion. It was very windy tonight. The warning that Brooklyn gave Kai and herself earlier rang through her mind. She narrowed her eyes; she knew that if she stayed there any longer the others could get hurt. Getting up, Tsuki jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground. Taking one last glance at the mansion, she disappeared into the night.

**

* * *

**

Kai was lying on his bed, eyes closed. His music was playing again, but much quieter than earlier. He opened his eyes, his violet orbs narrowing. _'Something's wrong.'_ _**She's gone…**_Kai's bolted up in bed, glancing around his room. _**You won't find me…**__ 'Who are you?' __**I think you know the answer to that…**__ 'You're my spirit beast…aren't you?'_ _**(Chuckling) Yes…but do you know my name?**__ 'No…' __**(Chuckling) I see… **__'Aren't you going to tell me?' __**No… **__'Why?' __**You must find out for yourself…but that is not important…The girl, Tsuki…she has left…**_ Kai's eyes widened and he ran out of his room and barged into Tsuki's. Her window was opened, but no sign of her anywhere. "Shit." Kai ran out and headed for Renée's room. _'Do you know where she is?' __**No…but you do…**__ 'Are you stupid? How am I supposed to know?' __**(Chuckling) I don't know…but you do…**__ (Growling) 'You're not making any sense!' __**Yes I am…you just don't understand…You know where she is, you just don't want to believe it…but until you open your heart…you will forever be lost…**__ 'What?'_ But the spirit stayed silent. _'Open my heart…the last time I did that…my mom died…'_

He came to a halt at Renée's room. He started to bang the door. "Ren, open up! Tsuki's gone!"

-----------------------

"Hn. You came." Guardian stood next to Tsuki. "Yes. I can't let Kai-kun get hurt." Void came up to the two. "How is he anyway Tsuki?" Tsuki turned to Void and smiled, "He is fine…his exterior is cold, but his heart is warm." Void nodded, "Is he treating you well?" Tsuki nodded. Guardian snorted. "Hn. Aren't forgetting how he ignored you Tsuki? Don't think I haven't noticed. I don't why you still stay with him. You should just leave. Come with us, will take much better care of you." Tsuki smiled at the hooded Guardian but shook her head. "No. Kai-kun still needs me." Tsuki smiled indiscreetly at Void who acted indifferently. "It's almost time. Once we kick his ass, there will only be two more evils that need to be dealt with…and then the last…" Void looked at Tsuki as he whispered the last part. Tsuki nodded her head and turned towards the ocean. Kaji Island was the best place to deal with _Iromuok_. "Hopefully it comes here first. We don't want him taking any detours…should we give it a signal?" Guardian turned to Void. "Yes. Let's. Tsuki, stay here. We're going to give him a good game of cat and mouse."

--------------------

"START THE BEAM!!!" Tae pushed the big red button and ran. Dr. Zagart sighed. _'We're behind the one way glass. As long as we make no movement…it won't come after us. Tae is such a fool.'_ Dr. Zagart watched as the light materialized and took a dark form. It was silent, no movement was made. Suddenly, _Iromuok_ spread it's bat like wings, its face could be clearly seen, black horns were on top of its head, a white cloth covered its left face except for its eye, which was blood red, unlike the first two who had onyx colored orbs. On its chest was a big large red X, its hands and feet were claws, fangs could see picking out of its upper lip. _Iromuok_ stretched its wings and took flight, and stopped, its form soaking up the moon's rays. It let out a shrill cry.

--------------------

The Guardian smirked as he heard its cry. "It's here." "Yes. Let's pick up speed and let it know we're here." The Guardian nodded in agreement.

--------------------

"What was that Kai?" "I don't know Ren, I don't know." Kai and Renée stopped running, listening as the shrill cry died down. The wind blew strongly, rustling up both Kai's and Renée's hair. Kai narrowed his eyes as the shrill came again, followed by and explosion that lighted up the night sky. _'Tsuki…please be okay…'  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** There ya go!!! Hope you liked it!!! Don't Forget to Review!!!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v 


	17. The Fire Within Unleashed

**The Fire Within-Unleashed!**

The battle commenced. The Guardian and Void against _Iromuok_. But with every blast they aimed at the beast there was no scratch. Void and Guardian retreated; their main goal was to lead the bat like beast away from the city. The two flew in the air, _Iromuok_ closely behind them, its giant bat like wings flapping fiercely creating a strong gust of wind. Its mouth opened spewing out blasts at the dodging duo.

"Shit. He's gaining on us." Yelled Guardian as he looked back at the beast. Void mumbled something but the flap of _Iromuok_'s wings droned him out. The island was coming into view; as long as they made it there they'd give the demon everything they got.

Once they were above the island, the duo turned and aimed a blast at the beast; the two were in perfect sync, but _Iromuok_ vanished and reappeared before them, slapping them both towards the ground. As long as the moon was up, he was invincible.

_Iromuok_ let out a shrill scream as a blast collided with his back, smoked arising from the burn. _Iromuok_ turned, his blood colored eyes glaring menacingly at the new opponent. With its fangs bared, he charged at Tsuki.

The Guardian and Void arose from the ground, their gaze locked onto the battle above them. Tsuki was a natural, but who could blame her, it was in her blood, in her _design_ to fight and win.

"The moon is full, Tsuki will be just as evenly matched…maybe stronger. It has been 10,000 years since she last fought; and ever since she was awakened she never _retrained_ her powers." The Guardian growled it was all Kai's fault. If Tsuki was with them, she'd be as strong as ever. But a part of him knew it was for the best…it was destiny that brought the two together; so Guardian would let destiny continue to control their future. He turned to Void.

"Let's go?"

Void nodded. "Yes. At this rate, we should bring him down or at least stall till sunrise…" The Guardian's eyes bulged out of his sockets, even though Void couldn't see that.

"S-s-sunrise?! Are you crazy?! That's like a ton of hours away! We should just kill it now!"

"I know that! But as long as the moon's up, he will regain his strength! And we can't do that!—"

"We can't, but Tsuki can!—"

"You plan on letting her fight this battle on her own?!"

The Guardian looked appalled; he would never do such a thing. His mission in life was to guard her; it was tradition, passed down from many generations. He failed at keeping her locked up but he wouldn't fail by letting her die. He, himself, would die first before allowing such a fate to become of her.

Void turned back to the fight. It was the only way, not unless Kai miraculously showed up and summoned the Phoenix on his command, but until then there was no other way.

-----------------------

Kai ran towards the edge of the dock, he could see tiny blurs fighting in the sky, he knew one of them was the new enemy but the other, he couldn't decipher. He clenched his fist; a part of him told him that Tsuki was in danger. He needed to act fast; he looked around frantically to see if there was a boat he could use to get across…nothing.

Renée came panting right next to him. She too was worried for Tsuki's safety, but what could she do? What could Kai do? Another blast erupted, and being so close to the battlefield, both Kai and Renée felt the heat of blast. _'What are we going to do…we can't get across…but Tsuki's there—"_ Renée turned to Kai, even though he held a calm demeanor, his eyes said otherwise. He was worried, and he wouldn't stop worrying until he was reunited with Tsuki. Renée sighed, it was hopeless…useless. _**Do you believe that…young one…?**_ Renée lifted her head and glanced around. Who said that? Was she hearing things? Hallucinating? _**No…I know you know who I am…**_ The silky, smooth feminine voice echoed in her head. Renée didn't know where it came from, she just knew. _'…Eris…'_ _**Yes…are you prepared for battle?**_ Renée glanced back up, the battle continued. She had made up her mind. _'Yes…'_ _**Then I shall take you…**_

-----------------------

In a split second, Kai and Renée appeared before Void and Guardian. The duo looked at the newcomers. They just appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Void questioned the two confused teens. Renée stepped up.

"I did it…well, _Eris_ did…"

Void and Guardian went tense. _Eris_, dragon of battle. Guardian and Void shared a knowing look; she was one of the few who held the ancient spirits of Icaria.

Kai looked at his cousin confused, she had one too. But the fact that baffled him was how she knew the name. Kai knew he had one. But he didn't know what to call her. She said he knew, but he didn't. Why was that?

Kai looked at Guardian and Void. What were they doing on the ground? Weren't they in the air fighting? Kai's eyes widened, if they weren't fighting, then…

-----------------------

Dodge, left, right, up, down; the battle continued. She had to stay focus; she knew Kai was there, she felt him, along with Renée and _Eris_. _Iromuok_ continued strong, never faltering.

"TSUKI!"

The call of her name distracted her, allowing _Iromuok_ to send a blast aiming her into the depths of the ocean…

-----------------------

Kai ran towards the edge, a small water eruption occurred. He waited. His heart beating against his chest fiercely, his fist clenched so tight that he began to draw blood. His breathing rapid and stressed, his eyes darting in the water, waiting…but nothing happened. Kai felt his heart drop. No…it couldn't be. She couldn't have…it wasn't happening to him. Not again. He couldn't bear to lose another one.

Kai's jaw tightened, his blazing violet orbs aimed at _Iromuok_, who gazed at him with a challenging look. Kai's anger boiled, his eyes began to shift from violet to crimson…he felt a surge of power, like the other time…

-----------------------

The others watched; the power was strong. It caused the Guardian and Void to fidget. Renée, being a regular human, felt it as well. Her eyes were wide. What was this power? The power was so strong it erupted in flames, with Kai in the middle. The flames danced around him, tickling his skin. He looked directly at _Iromuok_, who flew steadily above him…, waiting; its' eyes hungry for a taste of that newfound power.

Kai muttered one word, and that one word was all it took.

"Dranzer."

--------------------

Guardian, Void, and Renée watched as the flames shot upward, it took form of a great gigantic bird; its wings spread apart, and once the flames died out, there, up above them was a great phoenix; her eyes gentle but menacing. She stood a foot taller than _Iromuok_ but it didn't matter. Strength was the key component.

The two giant beasts fought it out, clashing amongst each other. The roar of their colliding power could be heard.

Kai had collapsed on the ground, panting. He looked up towards the sky; that was his spirit beast. The one that roamed within him. He found that she was…beautiful. But the image of Tsuki replaced the magnificent bird. Kai felt the tears welling up after so long. He lost her. She was gone, somewhere down in the unknown depths of the ocean. It was his entire fault. _**You don't give her enough credit young one…**_ Kai glanced up at Dranzer, their eyes met for a second, but within that second Kai saw the mischievous twinkle. Kai looked on confused but his confusion was settled when another eruption took place. The ocean's water shot up, with Tsuki in it. She landed a few feet from Kai, panting and coughing.

Kai was the first to reach her.

"Tsuki…Tsuki…I…I thought I…lost you…" He enveloped the girl in a hug. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

"Kai-kun…what are you doing here? Tsuki left so Kai-kun and Renée wouldn't get hurt…"

Kai looked at Tsuki, he couldn't explain it, but what he felt right now, was…familiar; a feeling he thought he lost long ago.

Another blast ruined their moment. Both Kai and Tsuki looked up; the giant phoenix was shot towards the ground, a few feet from them. As she landed she skidded in an ungraceful halt, hitting rocks, trees and other things that stood in her way.

"DRANZER!"

Guardian and Void looked on. The giant phoenix, the legend of Icaria's power…lay slumped on the ground. How strong was _Iromuok_? If the phoenix wasn't able to beat him, then who can?

A blur sped past the duo, Tsuki ran towards the giant phoenix, screaming her name in the process.

She knelt by the phoenix's head and stroked his majestic face. The phoenix opened a weak eye. _**I'm sorry…I underestimated the beast…**_ Tsuki shook her head, she was glad the phoenix was alright. Kai came halting next to her, looking into the eyes of his spirit. If his spirit fell down so easily, did that mean he was weak? Brooklyn told him that the spirit and the person were one. Was he weak? Was that why she fell? _**You are not weak…you still have much learning to do…**_ Kai spoke to bird as he knelt down beside her.

"This is my fault…You're hurt because of me…" The phoenix let out a gentle cry as if saying it was alright.

_Iromuok_ let out a shrill cry, claiming its victory. Tsuki narrowed her eyes. She needed to kill him, by sunrise, if not; the people of the city would die in its hands.

* * *

Tsuki appeared before him, they stared at one another…then vanished…reappearing with a loud bang. Their pervious battle continued.

Kai looked on, he wished he could help her, but he couldn't. _**There is a way…lending me your strength…and I will fight…**_ Kai looked to Dranzer, lend her his strength? How was he supposed to do that? _**You know what to do…just as you knew my name.**_ Kai nodded, Dranzer was right. He just…needed to open up his mind…his heart.

--------------------

Guardian and Void had joined the battle. Three against one. But they were still evenly matched. The three were so immersed in the battle; they hadn't notice three figures draped in white robes watching them.

-----------------------

Dr. Zagart looked through the binocular. His gaze focused on the lilac haired girl. A crooked smirk adorned his old face. She was the one. She was neither a cat/human girl or an ugly beast. _'She must have disguised herself to fool us…'_ Dr. Zagart continued to watch the battle while Dr. K took pictures, as best as she could. Boris will be pleased with what they have gathered.

Tae stood amazed, by Dr. Zagart. He wished he could fly, if so…he would travel around the world, play jokes on people…float. Plus, airfare would be free!

An earth shattering quake brought Tae back, the ground shook violently. Another shrill cry echoed through the area. Suddenly, the giant phoenix appeared again, a warm golden light surrounding her massive frame. She attacked, the other three hot on her heels. The battle was almost over.

Dr. Zagart lowered his binocular.

"Let us go! We have enough data for Boris. We don't need to stay any longer, _Iromuok_ will be finished anyway."

Tae and Dr. K looked at Dr. Zagart's retreating back and back to the beast that would perish soon. But it was a sacrifice that needed to be made. They had what they came for, now, it was time to move forward.

-----------------------

A shower of flamed phoenix feathers ended the beast's reign. It let out a defeating cry before vanishing. The battle was over. Dranzer turned and looked directly at Kai, before she too faded.

The three landed, on the ground, exhausted and battle worn. Tsuki looked at Kai with a giant smile, before attacking him with deathly hug. Renée smirked at the two. The sun began to rise over the horizon, indicating the dawn of new day…and the time for a long nap.

The Guardian and Void nodded at one another and vanished, leaving the three teens alone on Kaji Island, unaware of that an extra trouble, along side the three remaining 'evils', was about to come their way.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!!! I finally updated!!! heh! Don't Forget to Review!!! 


	18. Just Like A River

**A/N:** AH!!! Sorry it took so long! But here it is: Hope you like it!!!

**Just Like A River**

It was nearing winter. The winds were icy cold. The October leaves, gently falling down onto the ground, leaving the trees nude. Students were covered in coats, mittens, gloves, adorning their hands. Some enjoying the winter atmosphere, others sulking and wishing it would be spring soon. A group of teens stood to the side.

"A-achoo! Damn winter!"

Riku hugged herself. She hated the winter, she hated the cold. She wished it were spring, summer being a bonus.

"Hehe! Kai-kun look!"

Kai looked up. Snow. Kai looked at Tsuki's smiling face and turned away. He pushed himself from the tree he was leaning on and walked away from the group. Tsuki's gaze followed him until he disappeared into the building.

"Kai-kun?"

Tsuki ran after him, her scarf swaying as she ran.

Riku raised a brow.

"What's up with him?"

Renée sighed.

"Riku, it's almost winter."

"I know…oh! Yeah…I forgot…"

The gang looked to where Kai had taken off and to where Tsuki had followed. Winter. It was this time of year when Kai's mother passed away. Kai too hated the snow, but for a much different reason; for him, it resurfaced the memories of the past that he wished to be forgotten.

--------------------

"Kai-kun?"

Tsuki had caught up to Kai. He was standing in front of one of the many windows of the school. Snow started to fall. Kai let out a sigh.

"Kai-kun? What's wrong?"

Kai ignored Tsuki. He didn't want to talk to her about; he didn't feel that she needed to know.

_**If you keep it all bolted up…it becomes ten times worst. Besides…you're worrying her.**_

Kai closed his eyes. He had become accustomed to the talking Phoenix. She came and went as she pleased. Kai turned to Tsuki, worry evident in her eyes. Kai signaled with his head for her to follow him; class would begin soon.

--------------------

"Tsuki dear! I made you chocolate chip cookies!"

Makoto held out his baked cookies, wrapped in a small bag. Tsuki smiled at him. He was kind. The gang watched on and waited for Kai to say something, even Makoto was expecting him to snatch the cookies away. But he didn't. He seemed to be off in his own world. Makoto raised a brow. Something was wrong.

"Hey Hiwatari. What's up with you?"

Kai made no sign that he had heard Makoto; he just continued to stare off into space. Makoto was going to try again but was stopped by Eli.

"Leave him alone."

Makoto turned to Eli.

"Why should I?"

Eli sighed.

"Can't you see he's not in the mood today? Why not take a break?"

Eli continued to read his book, not bothering to look up at Makoto. Makoto turned back to Kai; he did seem out of it. Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Fine—" He turned to Tsuki. "—Tsuki dear, for now, I will leave you be. I will not pursue you until my enemy is back to normal!"

With that Makoto walked away from the group. It was silent for awhile.

"Hey, Tsuki…can I have one—Ow!"

Johnny stared at Riku who had smacked him upside the head. Tsuki chuckled at the two and handed them a cookie. Makoto made plenty. She went to give one to Kai but he didn't seem to want one at the moment. Tsuki placed it aside for him later. She stared at Eli. A smile appearing on her lips. She went up to him and offered a cookie. Eli regarded but declined. She frowned at him, but left anyway. He was always lonely…didn't it bother him?

-----------------------

_**Are you alright…young one?**_ _'Peachy…'_ _**If it bothers you so much…why not talk to someone?**__ 'Hn. It wouldn't make a difference.' __**Yes it would…it would make the winter season much better on your behalf**__ 'Dranzer…don't.' __**As you wish…**_

The great phoenix left Kai alone. A part of him wish she didn't but a part of him was glad. He heard laughter. He got off his bed and walked towards his window. Tsuki was laughing about in the freshly fallen snow. But what caught his eye was the hooded figure standing a few feet away from her. Kai narrowed his eyes. What did Void want? Hopefully he wasn't going to warn them of another 'evil' coming their way. Kai didn't feel like dealing with one today.

--------------------------

"Come Mo-Mo! It's fun!"

Void stood on the sidelines, he shook his head. He was content in just watching. He sensed Kai approaching them.

"Hello Kai…are you going to play in the snow as well?"

Kai snorted. Why would he want to play in the snow? It was cold and wet. There was nothing fun in it.

"What are you doing here?"

Void smirked, just like Kai to get down to it.

"Do not fret. There is no trouble today…"

"Then why are you here."

"Is it a crime to visit?"

"Hn."

Kai turned to Tsuki; she began rolling the snow into a ball; his eyes softened. She reminded him of a small child who had discovered snow for the first time. She let a small smile cross his features.

Void took notice in the sudden change from Kai. He too smirked.

"You know. You can learn a lot from just observing her."

Kai kept silent, his gaze still on Tsuki, who had her full concentration on the snowball.

"She appreciates things that we normally wouldn't. Being locked up for ten thousand years does that to you."

"Hn. So, you're not ten thousand years old?"

Void let out a chuckle.

"No. I wouldn't be here if I were that old."

"What's your guys' purpose, you and Guardian?"

Void kept silent for a bit. Kai thought he had touched personal ground.

"Our purpose is to make sure what happened ten thousand years ago, doesn't happen again."

"You think it will?"

"I'm not sure…fate shall decide."

Kai snorted. Fate? This guy believed that fate played a role. _'Yeah…it took my mom…and my dad…'_ Void glanced at Kai, soaking in his features as if looking at him for the first time.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hn. It's none of your concern."

Void nodded in understanding.

"Did you know I too hate the snow?"

Kai turned to him. Why did he mention that? What does it have to do with him?

"It was a season like this that I lost someone dear to me…"

Kai understood that feeling. He had lost something precious to him, he lost his every being, the only warmth he could ever relate to…

"But I continue to live on. I don't hold onto the past…you should let go too Kai. It will get you nowhere."

Kai turned towards Void, but he was no longer there. How did he know? How did he know about that? Who was he? Does his powers allow him to know? _**(Chuckling) Kai…you have much to learn…but do not vex, it will all come to in due time…**_

'_In due time…'_ Kai repeated the last lines of Dranzer's sentence. Dranzer must know who he was. But there would be no point in asking, she wouldn't tell him even he if begged her, which he wouldn't do anyways.

_Thud._ The snow slid of Kai's front. Tsuki giggled madly before running inside to hide from Kai.

Kai's eye twitched. She was so dead. Kai walked inside, he wasn't going to run, there would be no point; he'd find Tsuki and make her pay one way or another. He smirked at the torture that he was going to put her through.

-----------------------

"Kai-kun?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

Kai opened his eyes; he turned to face Tsuki. She looked up at him. They were lying on his bed; Kai had found Tsuki hiding in his closet. And as punishment, he tickled her until her sides hurt. Tsuki was _very_ ticklish. Tsuki snuggled closer to him, her arm wrapped around his torso.

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

Kai raised a brow at Tsuki. Since when did she back talk? She had been hanging around himself and his friends for far too long. It's corrupting her mind. Kai smirked but turned away.

"My…my mother died…in weather just like this one…"

--------------------

"Mother! Mother!"

Kai let the tears pour down his face. His mother was gone. She was gone, gone forever. The miniature Kai fought against his Grandfather's grip. He wanted to go to his mother. He didn't want to believe she was gone.

"Mother…"

--------------------

Kai glanced out the window. It was snowing, not the heavy snowing, but calm, gentle snowing. It was serene. Kai closed the curtains. He didn't want to look at the snow. His mother loved the snow.

"Kai."

Kai looked up, his Grandfather stood before him, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Go change. It's almost time to leave."

Kai nodded his head; he didn't want to argue with Grandpa today or any other day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The preacher's voice died down, as Kai stared at the coffin before him. It was nearly covered in snow. _'Just how mother would want it…'_

At the thought of his mother, the tears began to form but Kai fought them back. He would not cry. He was a big boy now. He wouldn't shed a tear, he would be strong.

They began to lower the coffin, and when they did, reality struck Kai. It was real. After his mother was buried, he would never see her again, never her melancholic voice call to him. Never again.

Kai broke out of his Grandfather's grip and ran, ran away from it all. He ignored the calls of his name. All he wanted to do was get out of there. He just wanted to leave. Kai came to a halt, his face flushed from the wind hitting his face as he ran his breathing haggard. Kai kicked the snow. He hated it. He hated the snow. It was what the person he lost loved. The snow. To him, it now represented the pain and suffering he went through. He gritted his teeth. He was angry, angry at the world around, but most of all, angry at himself. He looked at nearly frozen river; he watched as it continued on. He needed to that too. He needed to continue on. And he will; he wouldn't stop because of this. He would go forward. His mother would have wanted that.

--------------------

"But I don't I ever did. I stayed frozen. I never moved. I still haven't been able to let go."

Tsuki watched Kai intently. She never knew he had felt like that.

"It's okay Kai-kun…"

Kai looked at her. She smiled softly at him; she brought her hand towards his face and caressed it. Kai closed his eyes at her touch.

"It's okay…your mother wouldn't like it if you stayed sad. I don't like it too."

Kai stared at Tsuki. His heart beating faster. This reminded him of the night at the fair. He had been looking into her eyes, and had gotten lost in them. Kai inched his face closer to hers. His breath sending a tingling feeling to her lips. A part of him told him not to, that he shouldn't. But another said to go for it. That this what he wanted. Was it? Was it what he wanted? Or was it some temporary thing? Something that he thought he needed because he was in a fragile state?

Kai fought with his inner demons. He was so close. But should he? Was it right? It was. Deep down he knew it was. It always felt right when they were together. But would it be taking advantage of her? Tsuki wasn't used to this feeling? What if she didn't feel the same? What if…Kai stopped thinking. There were too many 'what ifs' He needed to stop thinking about everything at once and let go. Just as Void had told him to. Kai made up his mind. He closed the gap. This is what he wanted, he enjoyed this feeling. He never wanted it to go away. This unknown feeling that he swore he lost long ago. He'd think about the consequences later, but right now, he just didn't care. One obstacle wouldn't stop the flow of a stream, so why should he bother? When it came to it, then he would be concerned.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh! A little bit of TxK fluff!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's going to reveal some stuff about a certain character...hehehe 


	19. Void Revealed!

**Void/Mo-Mo Revealed!**

_Click. Click._ Dr. Zagart went over the images again. The girl, where had he seen her before? Her face was familiar yet at the same time not. They were close now. They only had a month a half before the main event. He needed to track her down, take her…She was the one who was taken from the chamber, she rightfully belong to them. She will be in their possession soon.

-----------------------

Bryan sat, arms crossed. They were having a guest speaker come in today. It was Max's mom.

"This blows…"

Bryan opened a lazy eye and stared at Tala who took a seat in front of him. Bryan nodded in agreement.

"But at least we get out of doing class work."

"Eh…"

Bryan let out a chuckle, and turned to the racket outside the classroom. Johnny came walking and taking a seat next to Bryan, completely ignoring him and Tala and continued arguing with Aya about something.

"Nuh-uh! You just can't copy notes right."

"_Excuse_ me! If you're writing was readable maybe I wouldn't have to guess!"

"You could have asked me!"

"I did! And you didn't even know what you wrote!"

Johnny opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it. She was right. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tala and Bryan.

"Yo!"

"Hn."

"Hmm…"

Johnny rolled his eyes at Bryan's and Tala's typical responses. Laughter diverted his attention. Max came waltzing with his mom by his side. Judy Tate was nice and all, but…learning more about the Icarians…eh. They could just ask Tsuki…well, not really, she doesn't seem to remember much. Speaking of Tsuki, she came skipping in with Kai and Renée behind her.

"Hello!"

"Hey T."

"Hn."

"Yo!"

"Hey Tsuki."

"Class! Settle down. We have a guest speaker, you all know Judy Tate. She will continue to expand our knowledge on the Icarian Civilization. So behave, take notes and most of all, listen and shut your mouths."

They stared as their teacher, Mrs. Mishima, took a seat behind the class.

"Okay…let's begin, shall we?"

Judy looked at all the students nervously, this why she never became a teacher, she hated speaking in front of people.

--------------------------

"Well that was informing."

Renée rolled her eyes and smacked Tala upside the head. Tala gave her a 'what was that for' look. The lecture wasn't so bad, they did learn some things; like for communication, the Icarians used holograms, for transportation they had vehicles that used nature's resources, for example, the moon and the sun. But for such a grand and advanced civilization they were destroyed in a measly fire. That was such a lame downfall!

"Kai-kun? Am I strange too?"

Kai looked at Tsuki; it must be weird learning about your own civilization for the first time, while having to have people say bad comments about them. Kai shook his head.

"You're not strange. They're just jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

Kai smirked; he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"They're jealous cause you can fly."

Kai smirked as a smile appeared on her face. That cheered her up. He had remembered that Johnny wanted to fly, which he did…kind of, and thought that he could use that as a reason. It's a pretty good reason. Who wouldn't want to know how to fly?

"Kai!"

Kai turned to Aya; his stomach churned uncomfortably. The kiss replayed in his mind. He couldn't do this forever, he couldn't live a lie. It wasn't his nature. He needed to come out with it.

Aya sighed; she didn't know if she could do this any longer. She hadn't been oblivious to how far apart they've become. But she's accepted it. Besides, he's probably better off with Tsuki anyway. There's no point in competing against the girl. Tsuki could laugh at something stupid and that would automatically divert Kai's attention. She stared at him.

"Kai, we need to talk."

Kai raised a brow. What was going on? Did he do something? Did she find out? Kai knew that the only way to find out was to comply. He nodded. The two of them walked off.

The other's, excluding Bryan who had been spending more and more time with Aina, exchanged glances. Johnny looked at the pair. He knew what was up. Aya had told him about it. He felt his stomach churn; he's going to be sick. _Splat!_

The smashed snowball slid down Johnny's face. He turned to glare at the culprit and found Tsuki smiling like there would be no tomorrow. He let out a playful growl.

"You're going to get it now Tsuki!"

"Ah!!!!!"

The others watched on as Johnny chased Tsuki, throwing snowballs in her direction, but missed. One nearly got her but she stopped it in midair…wait. The gang's eyes widened and they looked around frantically; hopefully no one saw it.

"Tsuki! That's cheating! I can't stop things in midair!"

Tsuki just laughed at Johnny and continued to roll and throw the snowballs.

--------------------------

"Start the machine!"

Zagart stood behind the one way looking glass. He watched the energy waves take form. Unlike the previous three beasts, this one was much smaller in size. Maybe about six foot, compared to the giant beings of before. This beast was coated in a silver armor-like suit, it's eyes black like the first two. For hands, it was claws, its' silvery hair, spiked up, fangs hanged from its upper lip. There was an extreme difference with this one, it's form and gender was distinct. The lumps on her chest were indication enough. She stretched herself, working out the ten thousand year kinks and vanished.

"Get the van ready! We are going to follow her!"

--------------------------

Kai, Renée, and Tsuki sat in silence. Kai had a scowl on his face. Renée stared at her cousin. What happened?

"So, not trying to be a busy body, but what did you and Aya talk about?"

Kai's scowl deepened. He did not want to talk about it. Renée had a guess it was bad and involved the short-tempered red head.

"Did you and Aya break-up?"

Kai let out a growl. Jackpot. Renée nodded her head awkwardly.

"Why are you mad? It's not like it matters…"

Renée became silent and stared at her glaring cousin, his eyes burning with anger.

"Doesn't matter?! They were making-out during the festival! They've been together since then! Do you know how long that's been?! A MONTH! A whole freaking month!"

Renée's expression stayed indifferent. Tsuki watched on silently as Kai vented out his anger. She had no clue what was going on except that something happened with Kai and Aya.

"So? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

"What?!"

Renée rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was playing dumb.

"You know what. It's like your relationship with Tsuki."

Tsuki's eyes widened. Why was she in the conversation? She hadn't done anything. She looked at Kai, expecting him to yell at her for whatever reason, but he didn't. Instead he turned away. What was going on?

"Hn. We're just friends."

"Bullshit."

"Hn."

Renée shook her head and rolled her eyes. Fine. He can play pretend with his feelings if he wants to, it's not her problem. He's a grown boy, he can decide for himself. She looked at Tsuki who looked at her and smiled. Renée gave a small smile back and went back to looking out the window.

--------------------------------

_Boom! Crash!_ The silver being continued to destroy everything in it's path. Screams filled the air. _Boom!_ She was hit towards a building. Void floated in midair, palms straight out. The silver being looked at her attacker and growled. She charged forward. Void retreated back, too many people were injured, and some may have been killed. He couldn't afford anymore.

----------------------------------

"Stop!"

Vladimir stopped the car. Tsuki got out and looked towards the sky. Kai and Renée followed.

_**Be careful Kai…Ukaymnar is near…**__ 'Who?' __**Ah…that's right, you do not know the language…to put it in your native tongue…Chaos.**_

Kai looked towards Renée and nodded. Her spirit had warned her as well. Just then, a cloaked figure flew above them, followed by a female silver being.

"Mo-Mo!"

It was Void. But where was the Guardian? He was usually there. Then he remembered Makoto had gotten a detention for accidentally telling a teacher to 'shut your trap'. Kai growled. This was no time to get a detention!

Before he knew it, Tsuki had taken off. He called after her, but she paid no heed.  
-----------------------------

There was no stopping the beast. She charged with full power. Void tried his best to stall for time. Where was Guardian?

A crash brought Void to a stopping halt.

"Sorry I'm late."

Void smirked at the Guardian.

"Quite an entrance."

"Hn. Had to make up for my tardiness."

An eruption brought the two back. _Ukaymnar_ looked up at the two with her dark orbs, fangs bared, behind her the ocean began to move, and rise above her. The two tensed, that's right. She can control the elements; her power is to cause chaos among the living.

"Shit."

The two scattered, away from the crashing waves. It splattered amongst the docks, rushing through some streets. Many people scattered, screaming and running for their lives. A few yelling 'Armageddon is here!' In a way, it kind of was. The last remaining 'evils' were the powerful ones, difficult to kill; _Ukaymnar_ and the second to last, _Ukihcuk_-destruction, were created by taking the blood of the final evil-_Emustez_-Death. Those two were part of _Emuxtez_. If all three were reunited under the blood moon, there would be nothing left of the human race.

-----------------------------

Tsuki watched the flow of the water continue down. What was happening? It was unlike she had ever encountered. She continued on her way, hoping that Kai and Renée didn't follow.

-----------------------------

Her hope was false, Kai continued running, only to halt and gape as the water came flowing violently through. Renée caught up only to stare.

"Shit! Kai, what are we going to do?!"

Kai gritted his teeth, right now, he wished **he** could fly.

"Shit, run!"

The two started back, the sound of the rapids rang in their ears; they weren't going to make it. Suddenly, Kai jerked towards an alleyway, dragging Renée with him. He indicated for her to hurry up the ladder, and continued soon after. They never went that high, for the water didn't get too high, approximately five-feet deep; but it also slowly began to decrease.

The two climbed down the ladder, _splashes_ could be heard as they walked down the streets. Renée looked away, some never made it to higher ground; she just hoped no children were harmed as well.

-----------------------------

_Ukaymnar_ continued her play. The elements were on her side for this. No one could stop her. She stopped her trashing about as a familiar energy headed their way. A sardonic smirk crawled its way up her lips, her beady black orbs held a mischievous glint. It was time to say hello to an old friend.

-----------------------------

Tsuki stopped, it was coming her way. For some reason, the feeling was familiar, like she felt it before. If only she could remember her past. She took a stance as the silver female stopped in front of her, the smirk still plastered on her lips.

"Tsuki get out of here!"

Tsuki turned to find Void and Guardian heading towards her. The distraction caused her a lot. _Ukaymnar_ took that advantage and attacked the girl, sending her to spiral down towards the cemented ground. Not waiting for her new play toy to arise, she charged for her, attacking her with everything she got.

The two were shocked at the amount of speed the demon possessed. Void was the first to snap out of it.

"I'll distract her, come up with a binding spell to hold the bitch down."

Guardian nodded. He began his chant.

-----------------------------

'_Where are they…Tsuki…come on…'_ _**Concentrate young one…focus…can you feel the energies? That's where they are…**_

Kai nodded subconsciously, forgetting for a moment that the bird was in his mind. He ran forward.

"KAI!"

Kai and Renée turned to find Brooklyn running towards them.

"I—finally—caught up—to—you two!"

Brooklyn placed his hands on his knees, he needed to catch his breath. Kai growled irritably, Brooklyn better hurry up, he needed to get to Tsuki.

"Let me help you two."

Renée and Kai exchanged looks. Renée shrugged, the more the better right? Kai stared at Brooklyn, he was more experienced with his spirit; he could be useful. He nodded. The three set off to the fight.

-----------------------------

Void panted, the smoke blinded him from his surroundings. He concentrated, he needed to hold her down until Guardian could bind her. He slowed his breathing, he was getting too old for this. He stepped back and grabbed the extended arm that tried to hit him a while ago. He twisted it, causing the silver female to yell out. The smoke began to rise and clear, she was using the element of wind.

The wind began to cut through his cloak, blood began to splutter out as well. Tsuki appeared before the two and punched _Ukaymnar_ in the face. The hit cause her to lose her concentration on the wind. Tsuki was then replaced with Guardian who held his palm out towards _Ukaymnar_'s chest, a white light emitted from it followed by a wild high-pitched, ear-splitting screech.

_Ukaymnar_ fell down, struggling against the invisible binding. The three held out their palms to strike, but the Tsuki's scream diverted their attention.

A vehicle parked a few feet away with a cannon on the roof shot a blast which hit Tsuki directly.

Void appeared by Tsuki.

"Are you alright?"

Tsuki nodded, she received some burns, but they weren't fatal. He glared at the van. They finally found her.

The Guardian held his palm out, ready to destroy the van when Void stopped him, by holding his palm away.

"Don't. You'll kill the people inside."

"Hn. So? They're the ones after Tsuki, we need kill them in order to protect her."

"We can protect her without killing more!"

The Guardian let out a low growl. Void was too soft. If they continued down that path, it could endanger the human race. Another screech brought their attention to _Ukaymnar_. She was still struggling against the invisible bind, but now, she was in a container, yelling out in anger.

The Guardian broke out of Void's grasps and charged forward, but was hit on the side by a blast. He went sailing into the air and into the depths of the ocean.

Void let out a growl, a scientist was holding another cannon a few feet away. He could kill them now, but…too many already suffered that fate. Void looked towards Tsuki, she was now on her feet, staring at the new intruders. What were they going to do?

A loud _boom_ filled the air. Dust blew up and when it cleared, a dark form of the spirit _Zeus_ came into view, followed by Brooklyn, Kai and Renée. They ran towards the two. Kai embraced Tsuki.

"You're alright…"

"Kai-kun…when Tsuki leaves you stay."

Kai smirked. He couldn't do that, not in a million years. He turned towards Void, Guardian still wasn't here. As if reading his mind Void answered.

"He was thrown into the ocean. Don't worry, he's not dead."

And just like that, Guardian came bounding up and landing beside the group, growling menacingly. His cloak was burnt in all sorts of places, but at least his hood was still intact. He didn't need to share his identity with the rest of the world.

"Call your spirit back."

Brooklyn looked towards Void. Was he mad? The fight wasn't over, they were still there and the sliver female was still alive.

"Do it!"

Brooklyn stared a bit longer at Void but did as he was told so. The voice of Dr. Zagart boomed from the vehicle.

"Hahaha…What a wonderful display of strength. It seems we are outnumbered. We've gotten what we have come for, so we shall be on our way. Do no think we will not return, this is only the beginning."

Guardian was going to go after them, but Void held him back. He turned around and let out a sigh. He really was getting too old for this. He froze momentarily. A blast missed his head by an inch and headed towards Tsuki.

"TSUKI!"

Void appeared in front of the girl and took the hit for her. The others watched on, Kai shocked; the blast missed him by a couple of inches as well. Guardian growled and held his palm out towards the abandoned goon. A small blast emitted from his hand and directly hit the man. The blast caused a small explosion. He didn't care if he took a life, the bastard deserved it. He turned back to scene before him.

"Mo-Mo? Mo-Mo? Are you still alive?! Mo-Mo?!"

Void groaned and stood up, his hood falling backwards in the process. The other's eyes widened to size of saucers, except one. Kai growled.

Void clutched his head and suddenly realized that his hood had fallen. He looked towards Tsuki who smiled. He didn't mind her seeing, she already saw his face, a long time ago. He turned towards the others. They finally got a good look at him.

Void had short dark brown hair, his face showed that he was around his late thirties, maybe early forties. His violet orbs scanned the others until it landed on Kai.

Kai clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. After all these years, he finally shows his face. That bastard. Renée looked towards her cousin and got her answer, so it was him. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry at him.

Brooklyn and Guardian were completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Um…why is Hiwatari glaring at you Void? Do you two know each other."

"Yes—" Bit out Kai, his eyes glaring murderously at Void. "—he's my father."

* * *

**A/N:** oO Void's Kai's dad! Uh-oh! Father and son are reunited but what's going to happen? Stay tuned until next **chapter 20: Just For You  
**


	20. Just For You

**Just For You**

Kai continued to glare at Susumu Hiwatari. Every hate that he had hid away began to resurface once again. How could he just stand there and stare at him like it was nothing. He left them alone.

Susumu stared at his son, he knew he was angry at him but he needed to explain.

"Mo-Mo? What's wrong?"

Susumu smiled gently at Tsuki and turned to his son.

"Kai…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! So this is what you've been up to?! You left for this! You let mom die for this!"

Kai couldn't hold it in anymore, he was shaking with fury. Susumu closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let me explain Kai…please."

Kai let out a growl but didn't stop him. A part of him wanted to know why, why he did it. In the beginning he respected 'Void', he seemed admirable, but now, now that he knew the truth, Kai thought of him as a scum bag. A filthy scum bag that needed to burn in the flames of rage.

When Kai didn't bother to stop him, Susumu continued.

"I heard a voice…a voice call out to me…" He turned to Tsuki and gave her a smile. "I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. So one day, I went to find that voice and came upon Tsuki. Like you Kai, I went through all the difficulties to get to her and when I did; I was amazed. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't…I didn't know how. I also learned about our bloodline Kai."

He looked to Guardian and back to Kai.

"We have Icarian blood flowing through our veins. Our ancestors were Icarians. I became so consumed in my discovery that I forgot about everything else. Everyday, I would go to Kaji Island, back then, no one knew and I wasn't going to tell anybody, and would practice unleashing the powers of our ancestor. I succeeded as you can tell. I then learned, that we were destined to protect the chamber and make sure Tsuki never came to the wrong hands…That's when I decided—"

"You decided to abandon us!"

Kai decided to bring in his two cents. So that was it. His father left them dead because he found out that he was part of some 'great' civilization that died ten thousand years ago! Who cares?!

"Kai…I didn't abandon you, not all the way. I watched from a distance. You're mother knew, I told her about it, and I told her that I would come back someday…I asked her to be strong for me, but I guess she couldn't."

The words 'be strong' rang through Kai's mind and the words of his mother's dieing wish as well. He couldn't do it. He couldn't forgive his father for her. He just couldn't.

"If you knew she couldn't be strong, then why didn't you come back?! Why?!"

Renée held Kai's shoulder; she didn't know what else to do. She glanced at Tsuki; she was looking at Kai and Susumu, confused.

"I didn't know Kai. By the time I realized…she was gone."

Kai clenched his fist tighter, drawing blood. He didn't know? He didn't know? How dare him!

"Kai-kun?"

Kai turned to Tsuki and glared at her.

"This all your fault! All of it!"

"Kai!"

Both Renée and Susumu yelled simultaneously. Tsuki looked taken aback. It was? She didn't know…she didn't know…

"Kai-kun…I…I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Shut-up! Don't! I will never forgive you! If you never bothered with your stupid whining, my mother would still be alive! Aya and I wouldn't have broken up! NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Tsuki flinched, the tears welling up. She had done it this time. She made Kai angry beyond belief. She had never seen his so mad…it was all her fault.

"Kai…that's not true. She didn't know. Don't be mad at her. It's my fault."

Susumu tried to reason with his son, but Kai ignored him. His eyes glared ferociously at Tsuki. The tears cascaded down her face; she hadn't meant to hurt him. She never meant to.

"Tsuki, Kai doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Yes I do! I **hate** you Tsuki. I **hate** you! I never want to see you ever again! Never! Get out of my face and get out of my life!"

"KAI!"

Renée stared at Kai in disbelief. He was going to regret this later, she was sure of it.

Tsuki stared at Kai with her tear stained face and began to slowly back up. He didn't want her there. He didn't want her at all. If he wanted her to go away, she would, she'd leave him alone so he'd be happy again.

"Tsuki!"

Susumu looked at his son as Tsuki ran off. Kai panted heavily. He hadn't meant to say that. He was so angry, he needed to vent out his anger. He never…he hadn't…

Brooklyn watched on. Too much excitement for one day. He looked to where Tsuki flew off. He hoped she was going to be alright. He turned to Guardian who took flight.

"Where are you going?"

That brought everyone's attention to Guardian.

"Hn. They know who she is. We can't have her running off, she'll be vulnerable. I'm going after her, besides, this pathetic family reunion is boring me."

Susumu watched until Guardian vanished, he wouldn't mind joining him but he had to settle everything with his son. He looked at Renée and Brooklyn; they got the message and left the two alone.

"You didn't mean it Kai…what you said to Tsuki…you meant nothing."

"Hn. How do you know? You've haven't been around in so long, you wouldn't know what I mean and what I don't."

Susumu smirked. He was right.

"Kai…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you and your mother. I was selfish."

Kai snorted, hell ya he was.

"Were you there? When mom died? Did you see?"

Susumu kept silent for a while.

"Yes. I wanted to go down there; I wanted to embrace her; but I couldn't. I had no right to. I saw you. She spoke to you before she died."

"Hmmm…did you hear what she said?"

"No…I'm not superman son, I don't have super hearing."

Kai smirked.

"Do you want to know?"

"Hmm…not really, it was between you two."

"It involved you."

"Really?"

Kai turned to his father and smirked, but looked away. He still couldn't bear to look at him.

"She asked me to forgive you…but I won't. Not yet."

Susumu nodded, it was reasonable. He wouldn't forgive himself either for what he has done.

"She also told me…she told me to tell you that she's sorry…sorry that she couldn't be strong…"

Susumu frowned. She had no right to apologize, it should be him apologizing. He wasn't there for her, he wasn't there when she needed him…He was a bad husband and…father. He looked at Kai. He had grown so much. He had missed everything; he missed it because of his greed. Susumu smirked. He reminded himself of his own father. The man he told himself he never wanted to be, but look now. He had become that man. Heck! He was worst! At least he saw his own father, Kai did not.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Susumu turned to Kai. He knew he cared about her deeply. He frowned.

"I don't know Kai. What you said to her was pretty harsh. Hurtful. You had no right to. She didn't know son. She didn't know."

"I know…I was just angry and frustrated when I saw you. I guess I just needed to take it out on someone and she was there. She was the most vulnerable. I wish I could take it all back…"

Susumu sighed.

"You can't take it back. But don't worry, Guardian is with her."

"Exactly. _**He's**_ with her…"

Susumu raised a brow. His son was jealous of the Guardian.

"Are you jealous…Kai?"

Kai glared at his father. He was walking on dangerous water. Susumu smirked. That answered his question.

"No need to get jealous. He knows how you feel about her."

Kai snorted. Bullshit. Makoto didn't care how he felt about her; he felt the exact same way. Kai's stomach churned, he really regretted saying those things to her now. He wanted her there, with him, not with Makoto…

-----------------------------

Tsuki sat on top of the tallest building roof. She watched the crowd below. The people were still disgruntled about the day's events. Kai's voice echoed in her mind _'I __**hate**__ you…'_ She wanted to cry again. Kai hated her now. He didn't want her there.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you."

Tsuki turned to Guardian who took a seat next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Guardian signaled to the setting sun. Tsuki nodded, it was beautiful.

"He didn't mean it. Trust me, Hiwatari cares for you…he's probably moping around now…"

Tsuki stared at the Guardian and smiled.

"But you have to choose…if you go back to him, you could endanger him and the others…"

Tsuki turned away. She knew that, she had been thinking about that.

"Is Mo-Mo alright?"

Guardian let out a chuckle. That name was something.

"Yeah…he and _his son_ are talking it out…"

Tsuki nodded. She felt sad. She didn't know that Mo-Mo was Kai's dad. She didn't know that she took him away forever. She didn't know…

"What are you going to do? Are you going back?"

Tsuki shook her head. She couldn't go back, not now. Kai must still be mad at her despite what Guardian said. He hated her. She ruined everything.

"If you're not going back, then come with me."

Tsuki looked at the Guardian.

"You can stay with me. It's safer. Besides, they've seen Hiwatari. They'll track him down. We can't let them have you."

Tsuki's eyes widened, if they track Kai down, he could get hurt. The Guardian smirked, he knew what she was thinking; it didn't take a psychic to know.

"Don't worry, Void—err…Susumu—um…Mo-Mo…will be there. He'll protect them."

Tsuki nodded. Then it's settled. She was going with Guardian. She didn't want to ruin anything else for Kai. If this is what made him happy then so be it.

The Guardian got up and extended his hand towards her. Tsuki took hold of it. The two vanished.

--------------------------

Kai tossed and turned in his bed. Tsuki had come home yet; he let out a growl and threw the covers off him. He approached his window and opened it. It was chilly out but Kai didn't mind, he needed the fresh air.

'_Tsuki…where are you?' __**Depriving yourself of sleep won't bring her back quicker…rest now young one…you may see her at the place you call school…**_

Dranzer was right; he'd probably see her tomorrow or maybe in the early morning. Kai smirked; he'll have to make it up to her again… He glanced at the half moon. He hoped he didn't push her away, permanently.

--------------------------

"Dr. Zagart, we were so close! Why didn't we just capture her?!"

Yelled Dr. K at Dr. Zagart. What was his problem? They were so close…so close to getting what was rightfully theirs.

"Docter!"

"Be patient. We will have her…soon."

Dr. Zagart examined the sliver female demon behind the glass, struggling against the light's binding force. She let out a shrill screech. Soon, everything was going according to plan. Nothing can ruin it. Nothing.

--------------------------

The first thing Kai did was when he got to class was go straight to Tsuki's homeroom. She wasn't there. Maybe she was running late, they still had ten minutes before class started. Yeah. That has to be it…right?

--------------------------

"How come Tsuki can't go! Tsuki wants to go! Let Tsuki go!"

Guardian glanced at the persistent girl. He couldn't allow it. It would be dangerous if she were to come. They were after her, he had to take caution.

"Tsuki…I know you want to go. But it's dangerous. Stay here. I'll be back soon okay."

Tsuki pouted at the hooded teen before her. It wasn't fair! She wanted to go. She wanted to see…

"Okay…Tsuki will stay here."

The Guardian nodded. Finally. He looked at the time. He was going to be late for class.

-----------------------

"Sorry Mrs. Hishima, I had some…things to take care of."

Mrs. Hishima dismissed Makoto's tardiness with a wave of her hand. It was only homeroom; it was the time for the students to catch up on things.

Makoto made his way towards his desk and took a seat. Brooklyn and Johnny gave each other knowing looks. Kai's theory of Makoto being the 'Guardian' didn't sound too far-fetched anymore.

"Makoto, why were you late?"

Makoto glanced at Brooklyn, what was up with him?

"Uh…um…I had some things to care of…that's all."

"Really?! What were they?"

Johnny came in the conversation as well. He had heard about yesterday's events and Tsuki running off with Guardian hot on her heels. Makoto narrowed his eyes at them. They needed to keep their nose out of other people's business.

"Hn. It doesn't concern you."

Johnny snorted. Hell ya it did! If Tsuki was with him then he was pretty much involved!

"Look, tell us where Tsuki is."

Makoto raised a brow.

"Excuse me? Why would I know?"

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. So he was playing dumb, like that's going to work!

Makoto glared at the two teens, stood up and went to a different desk, one that was far away from them.

Johnny let out a growl. He hated that kid. All he had to do was tell them where Tsuki was and then it would all be better. But no! He wanted to play dumb and act like he didn't know what was going on! The nerve of the guy!

-----------------------------

It was break. Kai was furious, Makoto wouldn't tell them anything! Kai noticed how he avoided them like the plague. He let out a growl; he was going to pulverize the guy. Kai spotted Makoto and headed towards him when he was pushed against the wall.

Kai glared at Eli. What did he want?

"Let go Hikaru!"

"Hn. Look Hiwatari, I don't know what's wrong with you but don't go punishing Noriko."

Kai growled. Exactly; he didn't know what was wrong.

"Just. Let. Go!"

Eli did just that. He scowled at Kai and walked off; it wasn't in his place to get involve. Kai watched Eli disappear around the corner and then he headed for Makoto again. Kai searched around, where the heck did he go?

Suddenly, Kai was pushed back harshly against the school's building. His eyes narrowing dangerously just as a defensive wolf would do against its enemy. His was angry beyond anything in the world. He glared with such malice at the person before him…

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do! Hoped you liked it! 


	21. Almost Mine

**Almost Mine!**

Makoto tightened his hold on Kai. Kai glared murderously at the shorter teen before him

"What do you want Hiwatari?"

Kai growled; so he was still playing dumb with him huh? Kai shoved Makoto off him.

"You know exactly what I want?"

"As if?! If I knew I wouldn't even be bothering you!"

"Where's Tsuki?"

Kai dropped the growl and stared at Makoto. That's all he wanted to know; he just wanted to know where she was.

"I don't know."

Kai clenched his fist at Makoto's monotone answer. He was ready to rip his head off; why couldn't he just tell him.

"Look. I'm not stupid. Just tell me, is she alright?"

Makoto stared at Kai. This guy was persistent; couldn't he just take the answer that he didn't know? Good gracious!

"I. Don't. Know. Hiwatari. Look, it's not my fault you screwed up! If you cared about her you wouldn't have let her run off!"

Kai pushed Makoto up against the wall really roughly.

"You do know. Where is she Noriko?! Where?!"

Makoto struggled under Kai's grip; the guy was a madman!

"Let go! You're psychotic Hiwatari! I don't know! Even if I did; I'd never tell the likes of you!"

Kai dropped Makoto. Fine. He was through with it. If he won't tell him, then fine. Kai stomped off. He needed to vent out his anger.

Makoto brushed himself off and glared at Kai's retreating form. He snorted and walked off in the other direction.

--------------------------------

"Dr. Zagart? Are we to unleash another one?"

"No."

Dr. Zagart examined the snarling _Ukaymnar_ in her prison; she was vital to their plans. They would use her to lure the girl to them, but they had to be careful to make sure no harm would be done to _Ukaymnar_ that could jeopardize their even bigger plans.

"Sir! Boris would like to speak to you Sir!"

Tae stood behind Zagart, saluting him as if he were in the military. Zagart sighed, that boy was never going to learn.

"Put your hand down boy. Boris you say? Alright."

-----------------------------------

The wind swayed gently, caressing her flushed face. Tsuki stood looking down at the crowds, she knew that Guardian had told her not to come out but she couldn't stay cooped up again. Her bright crimson orbs scanned the crowd, a smile on her lips. They were all carefree, oblivious to everything around them…they shouldn't be. Her eyes saddened, an image of Kai came into mind. She could never face him. All his sufferings and loneliness was her fault. If she hadn't…Tsuki looked up; she sensed _Ukaymnar's_ energy wave nearby; she narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

--------------------------------------

"Mr. Hadaka, may I use the restroom?"

Mr. Hadaka raised a brow at Makoto.

"Noriko, you have ten minutes before the bell the rings."

"I know…but I _really_ have to go!"

Mr. Hadaka rolled his eyes and nodded his head; Makoto stood up and rushed out of the room. Johnny and Brooklyn glanced at one another; they knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Makoto was in a rush to get to his destination that he ran into Eli.

"What's the rush Noriko?"

"None of your business Hikaru!"

Eli raised a brow but shrugged his shoulders; whatever. It's not like he's his keeper. Makoto watched as Eli continued to walk and disappear around the corner before continuing to his destination.

--------------------------------------

Tsuki covered her ears; _Ukaymnar_ began screeching like no other. It was high pitched to the point that could propbably make her ear bleed if she were normal. It felt like needles were being pushed into Tsuki's brain; it was painful. Tsuki felt her vision failing her, if _Ukaymnar_ didn't stop soon, she would collapse. She closed her eyes.

Silence. _Ukaymnar_ had stopped her obnoxious racket. Tsuki looked up; Guardian was a few feet ahead of her.

"I thought I told you to stay home."

Tsuki downcast her eyes, she knew; she also knew that explaining herself wasn't going to satisfy him.

"Leave. They'll be here soon."

Tsuki looked at him in confusion. He wanted her to leave? She couldn't. He needed her to help him. Susumu wouldn't be able to help, his injuries that he endured weren't fully healed; he needed time to regenerate.

"No! Let Tsuki stay! You need help!"

Guardian clenched his fist. He knew that; but he also knew that she could get caught during the fight. He knew what those people were after; he knew what their intentions were and he wasn't about to let them finish. He couldn't let it happen. Not another battle. Not again. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat _Ukaymnar_ on his own, she was too powerful…

"Fine. But…be careful alright? When they come, I want you to leave…no matter what, okay?"

Tsuki bit her lip. No, she wouldn't leave him; she couldn't. She knew he was protecting her, but she wouldn't allow him to sacrifice his own life for hers, she wouldn't have it.

"No. Tsuki will stay and fight, no matter what!"

Guardian let out a defeated sigh. She was a persistent little fiend, he'd give her that much. Movement caught their attention. _Ukaymnar_ stood up and glared at Guardian. She wasn't going to be defeated again. Energy balls emitted from the palms of her two claw like hands, she directed it at Guardian and fired.

It missed him by a hair; the tip of his hood was fringed. That was a close one. Guardian extended his palm and fired three consecutive blasts. Tsuki followed suit, if they both attacked she wouldn't have time to dodge them all…right? Wrong. She was faster then she let on. In a split second, Guardian was sent falling at an incredible speed down towards the asphalt where he landed with a loud thud; creating a huge creator in his wake.

Tsuki dodged the aimed attack and grabbed _Ukaymnar's_ extended arm and flung her down, followed by blasts. This was war.

-----------------------------------

Kai ran towards the direction that the people were running away from. Tsuki was there; he needed to get to her. Kai weaved through the crowds, not stopping even though he heard his friends call out to him; he needed to get there.

-----------------------------------

It was futile. Tsuki panted heavily at _Ukaymnar_ who imitated her as well; they were evenly matched for the most part. Guardian stood leaning on the side of a wall, clutching his abdomen. Maybe if he used a binding spell on her like he did last time, then he and Tsuki could finish it off. First, he needed to regain some energy.

-----------------------------------

Kai continued on his way. He came to a four way street. Which way? He looked to his left and his right. Where were they? If only they could give him a sign…anything.

"Kai! Couldn't—you—have—slowed—down?"

Tala caught up to his friend, panting heavily; man, he really needed to get into shape. The others came up as well.

Riku looked around; it was deserted, everyone ran for cover.

"Where now?"

Kai glared at her. If he knew, he wouldn't have been standing there. Riku held her hands up in defense. Man, Kai really needed to relax. She turned to Brooklyn.

"Couldn't you guys use your spirit things?"

Brooklyn looked amazed and nodded. If he got in tune with his spirit, he could fine the place where the battle was commencing.

"Or we could always follow that explosion."

The others turned to Johnny who pointed at the explosion that began to die down. They looked at one another and headed for it. At least they now had a lead.

-----------------------------

Susumu looked out the window of the mansion. They needed him but his powers hadn't fully recovered.

"Hn. Planning on leaving again?"

Susumu turned to Voltaire and smirked.

"Not this time."

"Hn. Was the job too hard for you?"

Susumu rolled his eyes. Voltaire was always like that. He had no fate in anyone at all.

"No, besides, at least I didn't turn away from my destiny."

Voltaire scowled. Destiny? He called guarding some ancient being destiny? Preposterous! That was their ancestors' job, not theirs. This was the twenty first century! They had other things to do.

"Hn."

"You knew all along…why didn't you say something?"

Voltaire turned away; he stared at the painting in front of him. It was one of a young female, in an elegant mahogany red dress; her eyes light emerald, her hair, long and golden. The name on the bottom read: Penelope Maryanne Hiwatari.

"Do you know who this is boy?"

Susumu rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his own father called him 'boy' he was nearly forty.

"Of course. That's many 'greats' grandmother Penelope. She married into the family." Voltaire nodded.

"She was the reason why we have that…that Icari-whatever blood in our veins. She was full blooded…Beautiful isn't she?"

Susumu took in the painting. She really was beautiful, her fair complexion complimented her eyes and hair; the dimples on her face gave her a serene and kind look.

"She also guarded the girl that Kai brought home…"

"Did you know?"

"Hn. I knew the boy was lying but I overlooked it; she gave out a strange aura. Besides, it's his problem not mine."

Susumu nodded. So Voltaire-like; if it didn't benefit him, he didn't care. Susumu waited for Voltaire to continue; he needed something to take his mind off the battle that was happening yonder.

"So…what happened?"

"She died of course!"

Susumu rolled his eyes. He knew that; he was talking about if she left just as he did.

"Did she leave as well?"

"Only for a short period of time. She was heavy with child. It was a boy of course."

Susumu nodded. So far, all the Hiwatari children had been boys except for a few, but that was all a long time ago.

"That doesn't explain why we stopped our duty."

"You mean her duty. It was her problem."

"We carry the blood."

"It doesn't matter. The family became rich, business needed attention, not some girl who was sleeping all day and night!"

Voltaire turned to Susumu. What did he find so important in guarding some girl? He should have been there for the family business, not for her! She was some stranger, nothing more.

"Did you know your grandson has taken a liking to Tsuki?"

"Hn. I'm old, not stupid. It doesn't take a blind man to figure that out."

"You approve?"

"Hn."

Susumu chuckled, he sure missed a lot during the years he had been gone.

-----------------------------

They were almost there…almost. Suddenly, Kai halted, a black van swerved into view nearly running him over. Kai's eyes widened, he recognized that van…no. He needed to hurry, Tsuki was in grave danger!

-----------------------------

"Move out of the way!"

Tsuki did just that; the blast hit _Ukaymnar_ right in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She crumpled to the floor, struggling against the binds that caught her again. She bared her fangs at her two enemies who held their palms out before her.

Suddenly, a screeching sound diverted their attention. A black van came into view.

'_Shit'_ Guardian turned to Tsuki. "Get out of here now! Hurry!"

He took hold of her but was violently pushed back, taking her with him, by a blast. Tsuki and Guardian lay on the ground. Tsuki groaned and stood up, only to be hit again. She felt drained. Who were they? She heard laughter, she turned to the person. He held a cynical smirk.

"Dr. Zagart what do you want us to do?"

A young woman came into view, Tsuki blinked. Was it over? The man kept silent for a while.

"Get the tank ready. Put _Ukaymnar_ in one and put this girl in the other."

"What about him sir."

Tsuki let out a groan and painfully turned her head towards Guardian. He was unconscious a few inches away from her. Tsuki tried to get up but the man before her held her down with his foot.

"Nuh-uh-uh…you stay right here. Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

Tsuki tried to glare at him, but failed. Why did she feel so weak? What was that blast? Dr. Zagart kneeled before Tsuki and picked her up bridal style. He walked towards the black van. Was this it? Did they lose?

"LET HER GO!"

Tsuki's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. She turned her head slowly. She opened her mouth to call to him, but no sound came forth. She heard Dr. Zagart let out a growl and mumbled 'no…we were so close!' She felt Dr. Zagart hand her over to another person. She looked up and met brown orbs.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm Tae by the way."

Tsuki gave him a small smile, he didn't seem so bad. Tae ran away from the scene and placed her behind the van.

"Stay here alright."

With that, he ran back to Dr. Zagart. She could here Kai yelling at the man to hand her over. Tsuki closed her eyes. He came for her. Maybe he wasn't mad anymore.

"Psst...Tsuki!"

Tsuki turned and found Riku. Riku signaled to the girl to keep quiet while she headed towards her. She helped Tsuki up and cautiously brought her towards the others. Tala carried Tsuki bridal style.

--------------------------------

Kai glared at the man before him. He remembered seeing him at the docks the night he took Tsuki out and when he first met Void…um…his father. He glanced at his friends, and almost let out a sigh of relief but didn't; he saw Brooklyn give him the thumbs up sign. Kai turned back to the old man and smirked.

"You know what? Never mind. You can leave now."

Dr. Zagart looked taken aback. Did this boy before him just surrender? Good. He must have realized that he wasn't strong enough to fight against him.

"Good. I see you understand. We will be leaving then."

Dr. Zagart signaled to everyone to pack up; Kai watched them go, a smirk on his features…how long would it take before they realize that Tsuki wasn't with them?

-----------------------------------

"Can you believe it Dr. K? They just surrendered!"

They were far from the battlefield. _Ukaymnar_ began screeching again from her containment. They were almost back to lab.

"Tae. How is the girl?"

Tae smiled and turned around. Uh-oh. He forgot he left beside the van…He turned to Dr. Zagart.

"Um…Sir?"

"What?!"

"I…uh…I left her there."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!!! Another chapter for my readers!!! You won't believe this...this fic...is ALMOST DONE! I know...you're probably like oO...or not...but okay...yeah...it is!! Then I can focus on my other fics: _Life's One Big Cliche_-I have serious writer's block for this...it's just not coming to me right now...- _Cinderella II_- I might post the next chapter today too...not sure yet and _Power That Be_-A new one...it's an experimental one but I'm thinking of continuing it...the first chapter is already up...Check it out, if you want, and tell me what you think? It came to me a week ago when I was writing this fic and when I was watching the Horror Fest movies...So yeah...that's the end of my note...'till next time: **Chapter 22: Decisions! Decisions! Decisions!**


	22. Decisions! Decisions! Decisions!

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions!**

Guardian groaned and stood up. What happened? Tsuki! He got up quickly and was on his guard. He relaxed when he saw Kai and his 'posse' in front of him with Tsuki. Tsuki was leaning a bit on Tala. She was still affected by the blast.

Kai glared murderously at Guardian. Guardian brushed himself off, unfazed by Kai's glare.

"Hn. I guess I need to thank you for your help. If you guys…and girls, weren't here, Tsuki could have been in the wrong hands."

"That's right! Yeah!"

Aya smacked Johnny upside the head. He really needed to learn when to just listen and not talk. Guardian ignored them and turned to Tsuki.

"Come on Tsuki, let's go."

Kai stood in front of Tsuki.

"She's not going with you."

"Hn. Move aside Hiwatari."

Kai clenched his fist. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to restrain himself from hitting him. He felt a hand on his shoulder; Tsuki stared up at him.

"It's okay Kai-kun…"

She walked passed Kai and towards Guardian; there she stopped and turned to them. Kai could feel Guardian smirking at him. He ignored him and turned to Tsuki.

"Tsuki…you don't have to go with him. Look, what I said, I didn't mean it. Come back."

Tsuki stared at Kai. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to get hurt. She declined his offer.

"No. Tsuki will go with Guardian. Kai-kun…Kai-kun stay here. Okay?"

Kai didn't understand it. Why? Why him? Did he lose? Did he win?

"Tsuki…please."

"Yeah T! Come with us!"

Tsuki looked at her friends. She really wanted to, but this was for them.

"No. Tsuki…doesn't want too..."

"She's decided."

Kai glared at Guardian. He had something to do with this; he just has had too! Kai looked at Tsuki; she wouldn't even look at him.

Guardian took hold of her hand and they both disappeared from sight.

-----------------------

Kai couldn't sleep that night. She didn't want to go with him. She wanted to stay with _him_.

"Meow"

Kai looked to the floor and spotted the black kitten that Tsuki adopted. He sat up and picked the kitten up.

"Hn. You miss her too?"

The kitten cocked his head to the side and stared at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes. Who was he kidding? The kitten didn't understand him. Kai lay back down and began stroking the kitten's fur. What was she doing now? Was she alright? Kai let out a sigh. He had it bad…_really_ bad.

-----------------------

Boris let out a venomous growl. They almost had her. She was within their grasps, but no! They were all idiots and had let her get away. Must he take matters into his own hands? Must he?

He strummed his fingers on his wooden desk; his patience was wearing thin. If he didn't have her soon, things will not go well for anyone.

--------------------

"Sir. Are we to strike again?"

"Yes. This time, we let out both."

"Both Sir?! Are you mad?! What if we die before we even start?!"

"Do not fret Dr. K, do not fret. The protectors are too busy protecting the girl that they will fall into our trap, I just know it."

Dr. K examined Dr. Zagart; he was way over his head. They had never tried setting free two 'evils' before. What if mass destruction and chaos ensue…Dr. K chuckled. Destruction, that was the one to be let out. How ironic. Dr. K sighed, hopefully everything will work out. They only had two more weeks before _Ohurefni Otiarn-um_…two more weeks before…_Moonlight's Inferno_. Two more.

-----------------------

Tsuki wasn't there today and neither was Makoto. What a big surprise there?! Kai let out a growl; so, Makoto decided to stay away from him huh? That coward. Not only did he take Tsuki away from him, he chose to run and hide instead of facing him like a man. Kai slammed his fist on the wall. The other's watched on. They had never seen Kai so violent. Hopefully Eli wouldn't add fuel to his fire. Oh wait! He wasn't there either. He left again like he always did every year. His family would leave town during this time of month for some religious thing. Usually at this time Kai would be relaxing because he had no one to exchange insults with other than Johnny, but that was only when Kai felt irritated with the guy. But now, Kai was even more stressed out and scary than normal. If only Tsuki was there, maybe she could calm the rampaging beast within.

-----------------------

"Mo-Mo!"

Tsuki hugged Susumu; glad to see that he was alright. Guardian stood a few feet back and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the newcomer.

"Does Hiwa—Kai know?"

"No. I mentioned nothing to him, he didn't bother to ask."

Even though they couldn't see it, Guardian rolled his eyes anyway. What kind of an idiot would forget that their _own_ father would probably have some information on the girl he has been _dying_ to see? Really? Come on!

"Hn. Whatever. Look, we only have two more weeks left. These last couples of weeks are valuable. We must make sure Tsuki doesn't fall into the wrong hands; we know what they want and what they are after. We can't give it to them. Understand?"

Susumu raised a brow. Since when did Guardian become the leader in the group? He was older than him by a whole generation! He would have argued but he knew that it wasn't the time. Guardian was right; those people were trying to remake the disaster that occurred ten thousand years ago. They mustn't allow that.

"Alright. Then I'm guessing Tsuki's going to stay away from the battles from—"

"No!"

Susumu looked at Tsuki and then to Guardian.

"She's persistent on fighting; we'll let her; besides, she'll just join us anyway."

Susumu nodded his head; it's fine with him.

--------------------------

It began to snow. Kai wandered aimlessly around. He decided that he wanted to walk home but ended up walking around town. He was hoping that if he just wandered he'd bump into Tsuki and Makoto; then he'll beat the bastard to a bloody pulp and take Tsuki back with him.

_**My…such violent thoughts…**__ 'Hn. It's his fault.' __**You know…She's only trying to protect you and the others…**__ 'It doesn't matter; couldn't Makoto just tell me where she is? Or let me see her?' __**You focus your thought on Makoto that you forget…he's not the only one to know her whereabouts… **__'You know?' __**No…but someone close to you and her does…**_

Kai furrowed his brows, he stopped in the middle the sidewalk; contemplating. Who else knew? Suddenly, realization dawned on him. _'My father.'_

--------------------------

"A-achoo!"

"Bless you!"

"Thank you Tsuki."

That was random. He must be catching the common cold or something.

"Seems like someone's talking about you."

Susumu raised a brow; he actually believed that? That's just all fun and games. Susumu shrugged his shoulders; it didn't matter to him.

--------------------------

"Where's my father?"

"He is out Master Kai."

"More like left."

Kai turned to his Grandfather and glared.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Hn. How should I know? He was already gone when I arrived."

Kai clenched his fist; he was with her. How could he be so stupid?! Of course his father knows! He was just so wrapped up on murdering Makoto that he forgot he already had someone with the same information. Kai let out a growl; now both of them weren't around.

--------------------------

_Ukaymnar_ thrashed about in her restraints. Dr. Zagart managed to imitate Guardian's binding spell and made his own. She was restless, observed Zagart. He let out a sigh. Hopefully this time they will succeed, if not; Boris would surely kill them all. They mustn't fail.

"Sir? Shall we start the process?"

"Yes."

As the ruby haired assistant left, Dr. K came up and stood besides Dr. Zagart.

"Do you think we will be thwarted again?"

"I'm not so sure Dr. K; hopefully not. There will be two of them this time; and both as powerful as they can be."

Dr. Zagart smirked cynically as he stared into _Ukaymnar's_ darkened orbs; her fangs bared in a menacing way. No, they will not fail, not this time.

--------------------------

Tsuki sat on top of the highest building as always, looking down towards the crowd of people. They always fascinated her, this place did. They didn't seem like they cared at all, they all seemed happy. But that couldn't be possible right? She teleported herself near the crowds; they were so busy that they didn't notice her sudden appearance. She began walking amongst them, she didn't know where some of them were going but she was going to follow them anyway.

--------------------------------

Kai sat in the local coffee house staring at his nearly cold coffee; thinking. Thinking about everything that happened so far and it wasn't even half the year! It was crazy. He stared momentarily at the crowds of people that passed and did a double take. Kai furrowed his brows; he could have sworn he saw Tsuki. Kai placed the money on the table and ran out of the coffee house.

He was sure he saw lilac hair. Kai looked around him, no sign of her.

"That's pretty."

Kai froze. He slowly turned around, his heart beating ferociously against his chest; his breathing becoming haggard. He held his breath. It felt like everything stopped. She was there, a few feet away from him. Kai shook his head, maybe he was hallucinating. No, she was still there. He began to slowly approach her.

--------------------------------

"Tsuki…"

Tsuki lifted her head and turned. There was Kai standing before her, a couple feet away. She smiled.

"Kai-kun!"

She ran towards him. Kai held her close; afraid if he loosened his grip she'd leave him again.

"I miss you Kai-kun."

"I…I…I miss you too."

Tsuki smiled and hugged him again. She thought she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. They stayed in each other's embrace for a little longer until Kai pulled away.

"Let's go home."

Tsuki froze. Home. She couldn't go home. She had to stay. She shook her head and stepped back.

"No…"

"Tsuki…why?"

"I…I can't. Kai-kun will get hurt."

"I can take care myself! Just come with me."

Tsuki shook her head; she couldn't go. Kai gave her a pleading look with his eyes but she ignored it. She wouldn't go. It was for him. She stepped back two more steps before fully turning and running off. She could hear Kai call after her and the sounds of his footsteps as he gave chase. She quickened her speed; she can't let him catch her.

--------------------------

Kai quickened his speed as well. She was still in view; he couldn't let her get away again. He just couldn't; she was there. He called out to her but she ignored him again. Kai let out a growl, he was losing her. He was glad there were people around or else she would have taken off. He should have asked his father how to fly; he needed it in a situation just like this.

"Tsuki!"

She turned towards an alley, Kai hot on her heels. When he got there, she was gone. Kai panted heavily, she left again. Kai took one last glance before walking off, his heart heavy.

--------------------

"Sir. It's ready!"

"Good. Release _Ukaymnar_ and unleash _Ukihcuk_."

Dr. Zagart watched as the binding was unleashed and as _Ukaymnar_ vanished from sight. He then turned his gaze towards the next room where a form began to take shape. It was much smaller than the rest, much smaller. Dr. Zagart furrowed his brows; he was expecting something much larger than that.

The figure was no bigger than a mere child, her eyes wide and black. Unlike _Ukaymnar_ she had hands; her attire consisted of a black fitting jumper type outfit, the pants flaring out into a puff. Her small feet was adorned with pointy clown like shoes.

Dr. Zagart raised a brow. This was _Ukihcuk_? Is this some kind of joke? A mere child was what resulted from the extraction from the last 'evil' _Emustez_? Maybe something went wrong? This can't be it.

But the child proved otherwise. She smiled toothily at nothing and in a split second everything exploded around them; they all took cover. When the dust settled the child was gone.

"Sir."

"Yes Dr. K?"

"I think we're going to need a much more powerful restraint."

"Yes. I agree."

--------------------------

It was horrible, glass exploded around the civilians, the roads destroyed as if an earthquake had occurred. What was going on? Many lay screaming in agony some lay dead. What was going on?

Guardian and Susumu took in the scene. Guardian clenched his fists, only one person could cause this. Laughter caught their attention. They turned to the demon eyed child. She smiled menacingly at them.

"Emoc yalp htiw em?"

Susumu and Guardian froze. She speaks? Isn't she supposed to growl or snarl…something other than talk? Guardian growled. She was just like a child; everything to her was just a game. But the 'game' was much more dangerous. Death was just a game. Pain was just a game. He aimed a blast at her which she dodged easily.

"Staht ti…eruoy ton egnorts."

Guardian growled. He was getting frustrated.

"Do you have any clue what she just said?"

Guardian looked at Susumu and raised a brow. He couldn't understand her? He looked at her again.

"Ahem…no."

Susumu stared at Guardian. He didn't know either?! But wasn't he supposed too? Then how in the world were they suppose to communicate with the child?!

"We have to kill her."

"She's a child!"

"She's an 'evil'!"

Susumu looked back at the child. He couldn't do this, but he must. He was going to feel guilty for the rest of his life!

-----------------------------

While Guardian and Susumu dealt with _Ukihcuk_, Tsuki dealt with _Ukaymnar_. She had felt the other evil's presence; that one was much powerful than the one before her.

Suddenly, _Ukaymnar_ stopped. Tsuki stared at the brute in confusion. _Ukaymnar_ turned to Tsuki, smirked and then vanished. Where did she go?

-----------------------------

Guardian was hit on both sides. He turned to the intruder and glared. _Ukaymnar_ and _Ukihcuk_? Both at the same time?! That's suicide! He tried to go for _Ukaymnar_ but was thrown back by _Ukihcuk_; this was going to be impossible.

-----------------------------

Dr. Zagart watched from below them. There was no sign of the lilac haired Icarian. Where could she be? Surely she wouldn't have left her friends to die now.

"Any sign Sir?"

"None."

"Oh! Look! I think that's her!"

Dr. Zagart felt his eye twitch. If Tae was lying he was in for a real beating. He didn't know why he even bothered with him in the first place. He was a nuisance. But sure enough she was there. Now, they just needed to wait for the right time.

--------------------------------

"Tsuki. In times like these I'm glad you made it."

She gave the thumbs up at Guardian and entered the fight; all of them were oblivious to the scientist below.

--------------------------------

Kai ran towards the docks. It seemed like that's where they were always fighting. He was alone this time, but it didn't matter; he wasn't scared.

Kai turned the corner and halted suddenly. A piercing scream caused his heart to stop beating for a mere second. Tsuki. He quickened his speed. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**A/N:** oO I wonder what happened...hmmm... -grins sheepishly- You'll just have to wait 'till next time! Thanks for reading and for those who review! **-TK-**  



	23. Captured!

**Captured!**

Tsuki lay on the ground, unmoving. Guardian and Void tried to go to her aide but were both hit by _Ukaymnar_ and _Ukihcuk_. Kai rounded the corner and sped up as his gazed spotted Tsuki's injured form on the ground. He didn't make it to her because he was pushed back by the force of Guardian's and _Ukihcuk's_ collision of blasts. Kai got up and tried again. He needed to reach her.

Once he was at her side he bent down slowly, afraid of the results. His heart was beating rapidly, it hurt. His breathing was quick and haggard; he picked her up and felt for a pulse. His heart began beating faster when he couldn't locate one; but he let out a relieved breath when he felt it. It was faint but it was there. He needed to get out of there; it was too dangerous.

Another heap of dust clouded the skies. When it subsided, Kai found Guardian getting up slowly, blood oozing down one of his arms. He glanced at Kai; and even if his face was still hidden, Kai understood. He needed to get out of there.

Kai turned to go but stopped when he saw he was blocked by four men.

"Hand the girl over and we won't harm you."

Kai growled. What did they want with her? What was going on? This made no sense. Kai tightened his hold on Tsuki; he wouldn't let them have her. No.

"Fine. Have it your way kid."

One of the men charged at Kai, but he dodged them. He continued to do so, until one of them hit him square in the face. Kai toppled back a bit but regained his footing. He looked down at Tsuki's unconscious form; he couldn't do anything. He had no powers…

"Look kid, we don't want to hurt you…but you've given us no choice. If you hand her over. We'll leave."

"Hn. Over my dead body."

"Then we'll just have to kill you."

Kai gritted his teeth, what was he going to do? Suddenly, the four men were knocked back. His father stood in front of him.

"Get her out of here."

Kai nodded and ran ahead. Susumu let out an exhausted breath. His body wasn't fully healed, but Guardian wouldn't have been able to handle this on his own. Just then, a gust of wind flew past him. _Ukihcuk_ flew right past him. Her child like form heading towards Kai. Susumu let out a growl and chased after her.

Guardian noticed the duo's disappearance. He growled and held his palm out, concentrating the energy. He flew towards _Ukaymnar_ and took her by surprise; paralyzing her once again. Somehow she always found herself in that kind of predicament. She let out a shrill screech, but Guardian kicked her in the stomach to shut her up. He took flight and went after the others.

--------------

Kai continued to run. He didn't know what he could do. He felt helpless. He couldn't help her. Kai came to a sudden halt. _Ukihcuk_ floated in front of him. Her big black child-like orbs stared at him. The child smirked and held her palms out.

"Uoy eid!"

Susumu intercepted the blast.

"I am your opponent."

"Dants kcab gnilkaew!"

Susumu knew he should have taken lessons on the language. He had no clue what the child before him was saying!

_Ukihcuk_ held her small palms out, a small energy ball began to form. She directed it at Susumu who formed his own. Both opponents let out their blasts at the same time. The collision caused a reverberating blast that caused _Ukihcuk_, Susumu, Kai and Tsuki to fly back.

The blast also caused Kai to lose his hold on the girl. When the dust cleared. Kai searched frantically; his heart racing with anticipation. He clenched his fist when he saw her in the arms of the enemy. Kai charged towards them but was hit with a ray. He fell towards the ground, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

"Kai."

Kai looked to his father who had come to his aide, only to be hit as well. He too slumped to the floor unable to move. A shrill cry indicated that _Ukihcuk_ was also hit. Kai growled. He struggled with the invisible binding. It seemed to be the same one that Guardian used on _Ukaymnar_.

"TSUKI!"

It was futile. The black van drove off and disappeared from view. By the time Guardian showed up it was too late. She was gone.

-----------------

The gang had been overly depressed during the whole week. No sign of Tsuki, not even _Ukaymnar_ and _Ukihcuk_. They were all affected by it…mostly Kai. He hadn't spoken to anyone…he just kept his distance, wanting to be alone.

Bryan glanced at Makoto who stared out the window. They had no doubt that it was him. They still didn't understand why he denied it.

"Tell me you don't plan to hurt him too?"

Bryan turned to face Eli who had his arms cross leaning on the opposite wall. Bryan grunted.

"No."

"Hn."

Bryan stared at Eli. He never understood how they became enemies in the first place. They had known each other since elementary school. He couldn't even think back to when their hatred began. He also noticed that Eli seemed off today.

"What's wrong with you Noriko?"

"If you must know, my grandmother has taken ill…"

Bryan nodded and kept silent. He knew that Eli was close to his grandmother. Ever since Eli's parents got a divorce his own sanctum was his grandmother's home. He understood the feeling of wanting to be secure. He knew when to pry and when not too. He glanced at Eli who held a faraway look. Bryan grunted and looked out the window as well. It began snowing again.

-----------------

Elsewhere in the Dr. Zagart's laboratory. Screams filled the air. Dr. Zagart stood behind the glass watching as his assistants continued the process.

Tsuki's head was down, her arms and legs chained on the machine that held her body up. She no longer could feel anything, her whole body was numb.

"Start again!"

Tsuki let out a cry of pain. She wanted it to end. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, she never did anything wrong with them. Tears streamed down her face as they continued sending shock waves through her body.

"Next Phase! Separate _Emustez_ from the girl!"

Tsuki saw and gun like machine approach her…her vision began to fail her. They sent another shock wave through her body…

Suddenly, everything went blank…

--------------------

They had searched and searched. No sign. Not even an energy signal to help them locate her. It was as if she vanished off the face of the planet. Guardian clenched his fists. He had failed. He couldn't protect her. They had two more days before _Ohurefni Otiarn-um_…it was too late. Guardian looked towards the night sky. It was happening again. They couldn't stop it, they had no strength to…he and Susumu were the last of the Icarians who had a chance. They're mission was to make sure Tsuki never ended up in the wrong hands and they couldn't do that right.

It was over. There was nothing left. _Emustez_ would become whole and destroy the whole planet. All humanity was doomed.

-----------------

Kai stood in front of his window. He couldn't sleep; he hadn't been sleeping since she disappeared. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her…she was gone. What happened to her? He hoped she was alright, that nothing happened to her. He clenched his fist. It was all his fault. He was given the simple task to protect her but he couldn't even do that. What was wrong with him? Kai closed his eyes. He was a weakling…that's what was wrong. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't save his mother, and he couldn't save her. It was all his fault.

"You should get some sleep."

Kai didn't bother to turn to his father.

"You need rest son; not resting won't magically bring her back."

Kai grunted. He knew that, he just couldn't…not when he knew she wasn't safe.

"We'll get her back son, don't worry."

Kai still hadn't bothered to acknowledge his father. Susumu let out a defeated sigh and turned. He stopped at the door and looked at his son with saddened eyes. They will get her back, but for how long…they didn't know. The real battle wouldcommence soon; the fate of the earth was in their hands…would they succeed or fail?

--------------------

"AHHH!!!"

Tsuki let out a scream and collapsed. The pressure was too much for her. In the tube next to hers, a black form began to take shape.

"Paralyze it!"

Beams entered the tube, hitting the blob. It didn't stop it from taking shape. It was the same height as Tsuki. Dr. Zagart wasn't surprised by the resemblance the being had with the girl, it really was her but in a different body. _Emustez_ opened her crimson orbs and scanned the room. Her long dark violet hair tied up in long pigtails. Her orbs landed on Tsuki, her other. The one that had no reason to kill, the one who had feelings. She turned to the other side, her other forms struggling against the binding that held them down. Finally, her gaze landed on the man that freed her. She knew she was immobile and didn't bother to fight. It was not time yet. The blood moon hadn't occurred. She would fool these humans to thinking she was helpless; then when they least expected it, she would kill them…and the girl that she had become.

"Ah! You are magnificent! I am Dr. Zagart. I am the one who has released you."

_Emustez_ regarded the doctor with her crimson orbs. Her complexion was far paler than that of Tsuki.

"Sir! Boris is here!"

Dr. Zagart nodded and signaled to bring him in. _Emustez's_ orbs landed on a tall thin man with violet hair, much like her own. He held an aura of evil. He smirked at her. She didn't like it. She would kill him as well when the time came. The cries of her other selves brought her attention to them. Soon they will be reunited.

"Beautiful. The world shall be mine."

Boris smirked at the girl before her. How a girl of her stature destroyed her own civilization was a bewilderment to him; but it didn't matter, he'd have the whole universe bow to him. He had the power now. But unknown to him, his life was already decided by _Emustez_. By the blood moon, he will realize the downfall of his plan; that a being like her worked for no one and killed out of pure enjoyment.

-----------------

Kai awoke with a start. He placed his hand on his chest. He felt something. He didn't know what, but whatever it was…it was horrible; like a piece of him was shattered. He hoped to God that it didn't have anything to do with Tsuki. He stared at his ceiling…one more day…tomorrow night…hopefully he'll find Tsuki. Hopefully everything will turn out alright. Kai closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him once again…dreaming that the lilac haired girl was safe…in his arms once again…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I hoped you like this!!! One more chapter to go and I think I'm going to do a song fic for the end...yes...sadly...this fic is done. I thank everyone who read and those who reviewed! You've made this fic really fun to write! Hopefully you'll check out my other ones and tell me what you think!

Until next time ont the last chapter: Ch. 24: Emustez: 10,000 years again


	24. Emustez 10000 Years Again!

_**Emustez**_**-10,000 Years Again!**

Guardian and Susumu stood side by side on Kaji Island…waiting. The sun was setting over the horizon. Today would be the day. The day of the blood moon; _Moonlight's Inferno_.

"Are you ready?"

"It's not like I can prepare myself."

Susumu nodded, his gaze never wavering from the setting sun. He furrowed his brows and turned to Guardian.

"I still don't know who you are."

"Humph. I still want to keep it a secret…but who knows…"

Susumu turned his gaze back to the nearly setting sun, the tip of it still visible.

"It was a pleasure working with you."

"Like wise…even if you are Kai's father."

Susumu let a chuckle slip through his lips; he was going to leave his son again now that he thought about it. He looked up towards the darkening sky, the stars nearly visible.

'_I'm sorry my love…I guess…I'll be missing out again…'_

"It's almost time."

Susumu turned to the visible full moon. He stared at it in confusion.

"Isn't it supposed to be blood red?"

"Just wait."

Susumu nodded and waited. They stood there for sometime, nothing happening. They allowed the winter air to caress their frame with its cool fingers. Susumu became doubtful, maybe they were mistaken…maybe it wasn't going to occur…

Suddenly, it happened. Susumu's eyes widen in amazement. It was as if an invisible force began to pour red liquid onto the moon; the bright white shine that it usually had now became covered in red. It was truly amazing. The red color smoothly slid all over the full moon, covering it in its wake.

The wind began to pick up speed as if signaling that it was almost time. The fate of the world lay in their hands…would they be able to succeed? Or was their attempt futile.

"Take care of yourself…alright, old man."

Susumu narrowed his orbs at Guardian's joking manner and smirked. This could be their last mission together. He had grown fond of the teen hidden beneath the cloak…he looked towards the moon again; too bad he didn't spend as much time as he hoped with Kai…

--------------------

It was time. _Emustez_'s body began to glow a dark red color, her already crimson orbs glowing fiercely. Boris smirked in triumph. The world was his. Suddenly, his eyes widen in horror, the case and its binding broke, sending broken glass to fly in every direction. Screams filled the air; scientist running about.

"No! I command you to stop!"

_Emustez_ smirked.

"I listen to no one."

She held her palm out and sent out an invisible force causing Boris to fly back and crash towards the opposite wall, blood spluttering out of his mouth. She floated towards her other selves, breaking the cage that held them. She touched each one and absorbed them instantly. She turned her menacing gaze towards the remaining few in the room and smirked.

-----------------------

A loud explosion caused Guardian and Susumu to turn their heads. It had begun. They felt the force head towards them.

When _Emustez_ landed in front of them, they weren't surprised by the resemblance she held to Tsuki. They began.

--------------------

Kai awoke from the sudden shaking. He turned his head; he knew that it had started. He stayed in bed, there was no point in getting up…he couldn't help them.

"Kai!"

He turned to his doorway and found Renée.

"Aren't we going to try and help?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Kai! What if Tsuki's there."

That did it. He wanted to badly know if she was still alive, if she was alright. It had been painful for him in those days that she was gone. He made up his mind.

"Fine. But let me change first."

Renée smirked; she knew that bringing Tsuki into the conversation would convince him. She brought her cell phone and began to phone the others; she wouldn't let them miss this for the world.

-----------------------

Outside the Hiwatari household, mayhem ensued. People were running about screaming that they were all going to die if they didn't get out of there. Broadcasters ran about trying to get others to stop and give them their two cents. It was hectic. Kai shook his head; these people were just going to get hurt in the process of trying to save themselves. The pair continued to run towards the docks, planning to meet with the rest and go on from there.

-----------------------

Debris everywhere; there seemed to be nothing left of the laboratory or its people. _Emustez_ left nothing in her wake. Suddenly, a huge pile of broken building was pushed aside; lilac colored hair coming into view. Tsuki slowly made her way up onto her two feet. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She scanned the area…nothing neither moved nor stirred. Was she the only who survived? Probably…she let out a breath; she felt drained and weak. She was tired, but she knew she couldn't rest just yet, the others needed her.

-----------------------

"What are we going to do? We can't just 'pop' over there! It's dangerous! Besides, we don't have any 'spirits' like the three of you."

Bryan, Aya, Riku, and Johnny nodded in agreement with Tala. They didn't possess 'spirits', they would just get in the way.

"On the contrary. You do…you just haven't discovered it yet."

The five gave Brooklyn a skeptical look. 'Haven't discovered it yet'? What?

"Look, we don't have time for this. Maybe you five should stay here and—"

"No. We're coming, spirits or not."

Renée looked at Riku with concerned eyes. She knew they wanted to help, but what if something happened to them? What if one of them got hurt…or worse? She was about to protest but some beat her.

"Fine. Just…just be careful."

Renée stared at Kai; he was allowing them to come? Did he not think of the consequence? Kai stared at Renée as if he could read her mind.

"I know…but they could get hurt as well—"

Suddenly an explosion near them caught all eight of them off guard. Water sprayed onto them; when the downpour subsided the gang looked towards the sea. Their eyes widening; it seemed that the battle was coming towards them.

"You know what…I think we should run…or not."

Johnny placed his hands up in defense as his friends gave him angry looks. He was just suggesting an idea; they didn't _have_ to execute it. Sheesh.

"Oh shit!"

The others turned to where Tala was looking at… 'Oh shit' it was…

--------------------

Tsuki arrived at the scene; covering her face as the dirt mixed with water danced in the air. When it cleared, she saw Zeus protecting the others. Her eyes widened in horror; what were they doing there?! It was dangerous! She ran towards them.

"KAI-KUN!"

Kai turned…time seemed to slow down as his violet orbs landed on the person he had been dieing to see. Tsuki ran into Kai's arms; Kai held her close.

"Kai-kun…it's not safe…go home."

"No…"

Kai wanted to say 'not without you' but it felt too weird for him. So instead, he tightened his hold on her. This time, he wouldn't let her go.

"Look, I'm glad you're reunited but we have a battle going on!"

Kai glared at Guardian who appeared before them. Guardian ignored Kai and turned to the others.

"You want to help right?" He received nods. "Then I need you to draw me a circle."

The others exchanged glances. A circle? What? Guardian rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to explain…just do it for me. Tsuki…you know what it looks like, help them."

Tsuki nodded; Guardian was planning on destroying _Emustez_ for good. With the three of them and the few spirits they had, it had to work.

"But we don't have anything to draw it with."

Guardian fished through his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of red rocks. "This should work. Don't lose it, it has the magic we need to make the circle work." He threw them to Johnny and Tala. "Break a piece off so the others can have a piece. The more help the faster it will be."

Kai stared at Guardian and let out a sigh. "And I'm guessing you want me and Renée to 'call' our spirits…right?"

Guardian nodded. "Do you know how?" He watched as Renée gave him an unsure look. He sighed. "Just…focus…they'll do the rest."

-----------------------

_Emustez_ halted from her assault at Susumu. Her body began to pulse. She clutched her chest. What was going on? She scanned the area and her crimson orbs landed on the two-toned teen. What was happening? Why was she reacting this way to him? It must have had something to do with Tsuki. The temporary distraction allowed Susumu to hit her dead on, causing her to fly back a few feet.

Susumu smirked. Maybe they did stand a bit of a chance.

--------------------

The others continued their work. Riku and Johnny going around in a big circle while Tala and Bryan _tried_ their best to copy Tsuki's drawing of the weird symbol. Tsuki focused on the circle. She knew it by heart. It was what _they_ used to seal her all those years ago.

Kai and Renée stood a few feet back along with Brooklyn.

"Concentrate…Kai you did once didn't you? Do it again."

Kai growled. "I don't know how I did it. It just happened."

Brooklyn let out a sigh. This was going to be tougher than he thought. He watched as his own spirit par took in the fight as well. Even if Zeus was big, the much smaller _Emustez_ still gave him a difficult fight.

Guardian and Susumu continued to tag team on the girl, but no matter what they did, she managed to block and send it right back; she was too powerful.

"All done Tsuki! Now what?"

Tsuki looked at the circle. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. They were almost finished with the inscriptions as well. Tsuki looked up towards the fight.

"Done." Tala got up and brushed his hands. He looked towards Tsuki who nodded and disappeared and appeared above them.

Tsuki appeared next to Guardian. "It's done…your turn."

Guardian nodded and disappeared from her aside, only to reappear in front of the circle. He was the only one who knew the chant. It was his job to get the circle going and Tsuki's and Susumu's job to lure _Emustez_ there.

----------------------

"Fools. You think I don't know what you're planning?! Hn. Let's see if you're powerful enough to even bring me close to that retched thing."

_Emustez_ glared at Tsuki and Susumu and charged forth. She couldn't believe that her other half had survived the explosion; but it didn't matter; she was going to rid all of them.

----------------------

Kai watched the fight. His mind not focused enough to summon his beast.

"Kai! Focus!"

He glared at Brooklyn. He couldn't focus when Tsuki was up above him fighting the 'most' powerful being! He turned to Renée, she had her eyes closed…it seemed that she was elsewhere. Her breathing was slow…she was trying her best to focus. This was much harder than it looked.

Brooklyn stared at Kai. The only thing that would help his friend was if the girl that he cared for was injured severely…but he didn't want that to happen to Tsuki. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded. Susumu was knocked down and probably unconscious.

"I can't do this Brooklyn. It's not working."

He stared at Renée and let out a defeated sigh. Her mind was in the battle.

"You guys are useless!"

The trio turned to Guardian.

"If you can't summon, then get over here. You can transfer you're energy into the circle to strengthen the bind."

---------------------

Meanwhile, above them:

"Why don't you stay out of this?! This doesn't concern you!"

"No! Stop fighting…"

_Emustez_ stared at Tsuki; she was in her way of everything.

"I don't want to hurt you. We're the same…join me!"

_Emustez_ extended her hand towards Tsuki. Tsuki shook her head.

"No…we don't have to fight…no more."

_Emustez_ growled. What happened to her? If they joined together, then they would be as powerful as they were 10,000 years ago! _Emustez_ was only part of Tsuki; she (Tsuki) was the whole. If she hadn't gone soft in the end, they would have destroyed the whole planet…but no. _He_ had to get in the way of everything…the person who made them…made all of them…the one they knew as 'father'.

"Fine. If you won't join me, then I'll kill you!"

Tsuki almost didn't dodge the attack. Her reflex was much slower since she was still drained. She didn't want to hurt her…like she said…they were the same. There has to be another way.

'TSUKI! BRING HER HERE!"

Tsuki nodded and began her own, much slower, assault. Left, right, down, left…she continued blocking, not being able to lay her own attack. But by dodging she also began to lower herself towards the ground; _Emustez_, in her frenzy hadn't noticed.

_Emustez_ hit Tsuki in the face, but wait…her hand went through. It was trap; but she was too late. Tsuki appeared behind her and hit her with everything she had. _Emustez_ flew towards the ground, landing a few feet away from the circle. Tsuki tried to aim another blast that would bring her closer but was hit by behind. _Emustez_ was too fast; Tsuki felt the wind get knocked out of her, but before she fell into unconsciousness, she turned and hit _Emustez_ in the face with a blinding blast.

-----------------------

"Ah! What have you done?!"

Through her blindness, she was vulnerable; Guardian broke out of the circle and appeared behind her, knocking her close to the circle, but not into it.

"Damn. Almost."

He tried again but missed. The blindness didn't last long. _Emustez's_ sight may have been blurry but it was enough; she knocked Guardian to the ground. He could hear one of the girl's, maybe Riku, scream out 'Makoto'.

_Emustez_ turned to the unconscious Tsuki.

"You. I'll kill you!"

She went to hit her but stop in mid hit. Kai stood in front of Tsuki, he wouldn't let her. _Emustez_ felt immobile. The feeling came back. She couldn't harm him…why? Had she become weak? Did her dormant sleep with Tsuki cause this? No. She tried but couldn't. Kai stared into her crimson orbs.

"You don't have to do this. Surrender."

"No!"

She backed away from him; Kai inched closer. He noticed how she couldn't attack him; he was going to use it against her.

"Just stop. It's futile."

"No! I will not lose! I will not be sealed again! Stop it!"

She screamed at him, fear etched onto her features. Kai stayed strong. They were almost to the circle.

"Why? What will you gain by destroying everything?"

"It doesn't matter! Don't come any closer!"

_Emustez_ held herself. It was happening again. Kai's image began to blur into the man that had stopped her in the beginning. It was happening again; but this time it was a different man.

"Please. Just stop…"

_Emustez_ stared at Kai. That's what he said…that's what he said to her. She remembered. She remembered when she was still part of Tsuki…

------------------

"Tsuki…please…no more. Just stop."

The fire danced around them. The brown haired, brown-eyed man inched closer. She wouldn't harm him…he knew it; but he still had to be cautious. The screams still could be heard.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too"

The tears began to stream down her face. Her palm was raised, ready to kill him, but she couldn't…she didn't have the strength too.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…I should have never done those experiments…I'm sorry."

That was it. She broke down. She shook her head; she was so close…so close…

The man knelt before her and embraced her…mumbling I'm sorry…all of a sudden, a bright light surrounded them. Tsuki gaze at the man before her…it was a trick.

"I'm sorry…but this is the only way…someday…someday you will be free…hopefully by then…this will all be forgotten…

--------------------

"NO! I won't go back!"

Kai stood outside the circle. The binding beginning to work on her. _Emustez_ began to scream…it was happening again. Guardian meekly made his way over. He began chanting again. This was it.

"Place your hands on the circle and focus! This is our only chance."

But Kai stood still; he continued to watch _Emustez_ suffer; she didn't deserve that pain, he thought.

"YOU!"

Kai hardened his stare. _Emustez_ glared at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

She aimed a blast at Kai, a big one. He couldn't move. It was in slow motion, the blast aimed directly at him, but it never hit; Tsuki stood in front of him, blocking the blast with everything she got.

_**Place your hand on her shoulder…let me help…**_

Kai shook his head and did just that; suddenly, his hand began to glow red and so did Tsuki's body; and just like that, the blast was sent right back to _Emustez_. A loud scream echoed through the sky.

When the cloud subsided, _Emustez_ was there no more. Tsuki dropped to her knees. That was way too much for her. Kai caught her before she implanted her face onto the cement. He glanced around and saw that the ground had become jagged and rose up; like as if an earthquake occurred. No sign of his friends. Kai clenched his fist, suddenly; he heard coughs and his friends began to rise one at a time.

But where was Guardian? A groan caught his attention and he turned towards it; his eyes widening in size. The hood had fallen off; Kai was expecting to see Makoto's face and smirk at him but he just sat there gaping. The teen behind the mask wasn't Makoto, it was…Eli! Kai didn't understand it! Makoto gave out clear evidence! What the heck? Eli noticed Kai gaping at him and glared.

"Hn. Idiot. I can't believe you thought I was that lovesick fool. You thought you had discovered 'Guardian's' secret identity that you focused on the wrong person. I have Icarian blood fool, I heal faster. Makoto was telling the truth and as for the random disappearance, I did too. You just didn't notice. Hn. It shows how ignorant you were. And besides, if I were Makoto don't you think I would have ravished the girl instead of protect her?!"

Kai pursed his lips into a thin line. He was right. How could he be such an idiot? Another cough brought his attention to his other side. His dad came limping towards them.

"You kids did it…too bad I was knocked out to even help."

"It doesn't matter, you did your share."

A groan brought Kai's attention to the girl in his arms; he smiled at her.

"We did it Kai-kun…"

"Yeah…you going to be alright?"

Tsuki gave him a weak smile but didn't reply; she closed her eyes and shifted in his arms.

"Kai-kun…Tsuki is tired…"

"Don't worry…we'll get you fixed up and then we can go home."

"Home…" Tsuki smiled up at Kai…she liked that word. "Tsuki can stay with Kai-kun?"

"Yeah…"

Tsuki nodded, she squinted her eyes tightly. It was then that Kai noticed all the injuries. Her arm was badly wounded, it was bleeding uncontrollably…she also had bruises everywhere. It was bad.

"Hang on for me okay?"

Tsuki continued to smile up at him.

"Kai-kun…Tsuki is going to sleep now…okay…"

"No! You have to wait—Someone call the medics!" He indicated the command to the others who nodded their heads and pulled out their cell phones. Susumu and Guardian gave each other a knowing look and continued to watch on.

"Kai-kun…take care of 'Meow' for me, okay?"

"Yeah…but you'll be there too…just hang on."

Kai's voice began to crack; he was getting frustrated with how Tsuki could only smile at him as if she knew something he didn't. She was going to be alright. She just had to be; he finally got her back, this couldn't happen…not now. Tsuki began to close her eyes.

"Tsuki! Look at me!"

Tsuki did just that, but weakly…she was tired…she just wanted to rest.

"Stay with me, they're coming…the doctors…please."

He didn't know when it happened but it did; a tear landed on her cheek, Tsuki brought a weak hand up to his eyes and wiped the tears.

"Don't cry Kai-kun…don't cry—huh?"

It began to snow…it fell gently around them. Kai looked down at Tsuki who smiled at him; he smiled back.

"Kai-kun…Mo-Mo…is nice…be nice to him too okay?"

Kai nodded…he would.

"And Kai-kun…I'm sorry…sorry for everything…"

"Don't be…It was my fault…Stop talking now…you need to save your energy."

Tsuki smiled up and him.

"And Kai-kun? Don't worry…everything will…be…okay…"

With that, Tsuki's hand dropped and her eyes closed. Kai shook his head; this couldn't be happening…not again.

"Tsuki! Tsuki…come on…please."

"Stop it Kai…she's tired…let her rest…"

"Shut up!"

Kai glared at Eli, he didn't understand…he just didn't.

"Son…"

"Shut up! Don't!"

Kai buried his face on the crook of her neck…she couldn't do this to him. She couldn't.

"Tsuki…please…I…I…I love you…"

The other's watched on, the guys trying to stay strong…trying to fight the tears from falling while the girls went to their respective boyfriends for support as the tears cascaded down their face. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Kai let it all fall. This was the second time he cried, the first for his mother, the second for her. He lost them both in the winter…their favorite year…it wasn't fair. He finally found something that made him happy and it just gets taken away again…why? Didn't he deserve one happy ending?

"Tsuki…no…"

Suddenly, Kai opened his eyes. What's going on…her body began to fade from his arms.

"No! You can't do this! Tsuki!"

He tried to clutch onto her body…but it didn't work, her body faded into tiny lights and that began to fade as well. No…it was over…she was gone

"NO!"

Kai banged his fist on the cement. She was gone. He continued to let the tears fall…he didn't care anymore.

"Hn. Stop being so foolish. She deserved some peaceful rest."

Kai glared at Eli. He had no clue what it felt like! None at all.

"Shut up! You don't know anything."

"Hn."

Eli turned around. He knew more than _he_ did. He looked towards the sky. It was finished…it was over… _'Rest well Tsuki…you did great…'_

The snow continued to fall around them, peacefully falling onto the floor. It was a calm, silent winter morning…the hard night had past, the calm and easy dawn had taken its place…and the snow…just continued to fall…adding a more peaceful and serene look…it was quiet…it was over…

* * *

**A/N:** That was so sad...I cried while writing it...I didn't think it was going to be so sad...man...I bet you all are glaring daggers at me for taking away the happy ending...but before you murder me, there's one more chapter...I think...it's going to be a song fic...I thought it would be some good... 

Don't forget to review to tell me what you think and how the fic was!

**-TK-**


	25. If I Never Knew You

**If I Never Knew You**

By: John Secada Feat. Shanice

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_

"Kai-kun try it!"

Kai grunted. He was not trying the snow. He watched as she ate it. The snow continued to fall around them; he rolled his eyes.

"Tsuki, you're not supposed to eat that."

"Why?"

"Because…"

He looked into her big innocent crimson orbs and smirked. He scooped a piece of snow onto his fingers and ate it. Tsuki smiled at him.

"See? It's good!"

"It taste like water."

Tsuki ignored him and put another handful into her mouth. Kai chuckled, she was a strange girl; but she was his strange girl.

-----------------------

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes_

It was the middle of the night. The storm continued to rage on; its own battle ensuing in the dark night sky. Kai cracked open one eye. Tsuki stood in front of his bed, a pout on her face.

"What Tsuki?"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"Listen…"

A loud sound of _Boom_ could be heard, Kai smirked; she was scared of the thunder. She could fight 'evils' but couldn't stand harmless thunder? Kai shook his head.

"Tsuki, its just thunder, go back to bed."

"No…can I stay with you?"

Kai stared at her and sighed; he was going to regret this in the morning. He scooted a bit and indicated for her to hop in. Tsuki smiled and did just that. She snuggled up to Kai.

"Kai-kun?"

"Hmmm…"

"Will it eat us?"

Kai stared at her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"No…now go to sleep."

"Okay…night Kai-kun."

-----------------------

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

"Come on Kai-kun!"

Tsuki giggled as she ran towards the swings. She always wanted to try those and Kai promised that he'd take her to the park to try them. She situated herself on the swings and began to push herself just as the smaller children did so. Kai smirked and came round the back and gave her a gentle push.

"This is so fun Kai-kun! You should try!"

Kai snorted. Yeah right. He wouldn't be caught dead swinging. He gave that up a long time ago…like when he was seven!

Tsuki jumped off and grabbed Kai's hand and pushed him onto the swing; then she went around back and began pushing him. Kai raised a brow.

"Tsuki, I am not swinging."

"Please Kai-kun?!"

Kai stared at her. He was not going to fall for the pout. Nuh-uh! No way…Damn. Kai rolled his eyes and let her push him. She had won.

--------------------------

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you_

Tsuki giggled as Tala got hit in the face by a snowball; they were all having a snowball war: Bryan, Tala, Johnny, Renée, Aya, and Tsuki. Kai stood on the sidelines watching. They were so childish.

"Kai! Come on!"

Kai grunted at Tala. Hell no! He was in high school for crying out loud! They were going to be seniors next year! They shouldn't be playing like five year olds!

Tala rolled his eyes and looked among his friends; his eyes landed on Tsuki. He walked up to the girl and whispered something in her ear. Tsuki nodded her head vigorously and walked up to Kai.

"Kai-kun?"

"Hn."

"Come play with us!"

"No."

"Why?"

Tsuki cocked her head to one side and gave him a pout. Kai glared at Tala who smirked. That bastard! How could he?! The saying was true: 'you're closest friends could be the worst enemies.' He scowled but sighed. He just couldn't say 'no' to the girl. He nodded his head causing Tsuki to smile; she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others.

-----------------------

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
Oh, oh_

Kai broke the kiss. He stared at Tsuki. He shouldn't have done that. But he couldn't help it. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. He had never felt like that before, not even with Aya. What was this feeling?

Tsuki looked at Kai, confused. She could see the emotions playing in his face. She brought her hand towards his face and caressed his cheek. He turned towards her.

"Tsuki…"

Kai closed the gap again. This was right.

--------------------------

_If I never knew you  
(There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew your love  
(Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of  
(If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be  
(I've lived at last)_

Kai opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

He was in his room. He must have fallen asleep…It was just a dream.

"Kai-kun."

Kai froze. He slowly turned. She was there, standing in front of him, smiling.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki smiled and nodded.

"Come on Kai-kun!"

She extended her hand towards him, still smiling that infectious smile. Kai smiled a genuine smile and grabbed hold of her smaller hand. She was there.

"Tsuki I…"

Tsuki pressed a finger up against his lips to silent him. She took hold of his hand and dragged him.

-----------------------

"Look Kai-kun!"

Kai smirked, they were at the park…it was spring. The flowers were blossoming. Tsuki ran around trying to catch the butterflies. She stopped shortly and turned to him and smiled.

"I have to go now Kai-kun."

"What?!"

Kai looked at her. She couldn't leave, not yet, not now. Tsuki turned and began to walk away.

"TSUKI!"

She turned and smiled at him. She began to disappear just as she did that day. Kai outstretched his arm towards her, but slowly dropped it. She really was gone.

-----------------------

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
We were right_

Kai opened his eyes. The sun shown brightly through his opened window. He looked towards it. Birds were chirping. Kai pulled the covers off him and slowly got up. It was just a dream. He let a small smile come onto his saddened features. It had felt so real. It had almost been four months since she left, and every single day, he never stopped thinking about her. He thought, maybe when he woke up, she'd still be there smiling at him. He missed her. Kai turned to leave but the small faint sound of 'Kai-kun' stopped him. He looked out his opened window. He smirked; he was imagining things…she was gone, but not really. She was gone physically, but she'll always be there, he'd never forget what she made him remember; what she helped him realize. Kai watched as the sun rose; it was the dawn of a new day, not the end. _'Thanks Tsuki…for everything…'_

_And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you…_

**-The End-**

* * *

**TK:** I decided to do a song fic for the end. I hope you like!!! Thanks to all those who read, like I've said before, this fic was so much fun to write...I'm kinda sad that it had to end...and with such a devastating ending as well! I know you lot are probably glaring holes at me and are planning to hunt me down to murder me and dump my body in some unknown place! I'm sorry...but I felt it had to be done...terribly sorry -smiles nervously- 

Don't forget to review to tell me how the fic was overall. If it was good, if it was bad...if it was bad I have no idea why you read it...it just confuzzles me...yes, i said or wrote, confuzzles. So anyway, I hope you liked it and of course... **THE SONG IS NOT MINE!** Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Now I have to go and complete my other fics!!!! Check them out and see if you like any of them! (I just totally advertised...shame on me...lol)


End file.
